Recuerdos manchados de carmín
by Brisa Black
Summary: -Necesitaras más que eso, para convencerme de meterme a la boca del lobo. No dejare huérfano a mi hijo por una corazonada tuya, Anderson. – dijo fastidiada./-Tú eres el cable de humanidad de Alucard. Sino no puedes controlarlo tú, nadie podrá.¡Cap 9 up!
1. Prólogo

_Saludos lectores, aquí les traigo un nuevo fic en el que he estado trabajando desde hace unos meses, no estoy segura cuantos capítulos tendrá, pero ya llevo terminado cuatro aparte de este._

_Como información, les cuento que va a ser un universo alterno, donde la guerra con Millenium termina de una forma completamente diferente, y los personajes tomaran decisiones algo extremas. Además que se desarrolla después de la guerra._

_Ahora sepan que los primeros capítulos se verán algo descuadrados en cuanto a personajes, pero créanme las cosas no son lo que parecen, y como adelanto les digo que es un AxI así que tengan paciencia y verán cómo se desarrolla esto. Así que cualquier OOC, es solo de un comienzo._

* * *

_**Recuerdos manchados de carmín. UA **_

_By: Brisa Black_

* * *

Prologo.-

* * *

_Un potente estruendo, remeció las paredes de piedra del sótano, sus ocupantes trastabillaron movidos por la explosión – porque sin duda alguna, había sido eso, una explosión – Cada uno busco un sostén para no terminar desparramados en el suelo. __Precariamente sostenidos en las murallas o en algunos de los pocos muebles atornillados al piso, se observaron entre ellos asegurándose de que todos estaban bien. _

_Integra frunció la boca con desaprobación. Eso había estado cerca, peligrosamente cerca para su gusto y tranquilidad– ¿Están todos bien…? – preguntó con un dejo de desconfianza._

_Todos asintieron afirmativamente, mientras se destensaban con cuidado y se alejaban de los muros y muebles con alivio. Serás lanzó un suspiro agotado, mientras se estremecía ligeramente, asintiendo vagamente con la cabeza. Unos metros por detrás Pip se masajeaba el cuello con las manos, algo adolorido pero entero. Anderson bufó por lo bajo rezongando, mientras guardaba sus bayonetas en sus fundas totalmente parco. Walter en tanto, arreglaba su monóculo con cuidado, mientras daba la única respuesta hablada del grupo._

_-Claro Sir Hellsing, algo aturdidos pero bien. – contestó con su casual y trabajada flema inglesa que jamás le dejaba._

_Sir Integra, giró la cabeza buscando a último de sus hombres, no le sorprendió ver que Alucard, era el único que se encontraba totalmente indiferente a lo que acaba de ocurrir. No hacía falta más que mirarlo para saber que el remezón dado a su refugio, no le había afectado en absoluto, su pose era la usual, transmitiendo esa despreocupación e indiferencia recurrente. Ni siquiera se había sostenido, y estaba igual de erguido, como si nada hubiera pasado._

_Lo escrutó fijamente, con tal intensidad que lo sacó de su aparente en si misma miento. Chocando su mirada carmín con la de hielo, por unos instantes, en los cuales se tranquilizaron sin palabras.__Fueron solo unos segundos, tan cortos que ninguno del los demás ocupantes se percato de la electricidad entre ellos. Cortó la conexión y se enderezó con altivez en un gesto que decía claramente que no le importaba lo que el enemigo fuera a hacer, ya que lo enfrentaría todas las veces que fuera necesario hacerlo. No la asustaban._

_Alucard, sonrió de medio lado, y rió entre dientes, divertido y admirado por esa férrea voluntad que demostraba._

_-Eso ha estado cerca…- comentó Walter analizando con fijeza los muros, buscando algún punto débil._

_-Sí, demasiado para mi gusto. – Anderson taladró con su mirada al vampiro. Que estuvieran momentáneamente del mismo lado no quería decir que se llevaría bien con el engendro de Satanás. El rey de lo no vida, le sonrió burlón._

_-Esto debe acabar de una buena vez, se han perdido muchas vidas y la reina sigue en peligro, es necesario sellar a ese ejército de ghoul de una maldita vez. – Integra entrecerró los ojos pensativa por unos instantes, para luego decir. – Anderson, tú tienes las clave para purificar a esas almas corruptas que mueven a los vampiros. - señaló, acertadamente. No era una pregunta, sino una afirmación, concisa y precisa._

_-Eso era lo que les iba a informar. – por unos instantes tomó un aire académico y serio, totalmente opuesto a lo que realmente era la mayoría del tiempo, un crio de dos metros. – Como decía…- todos automáticamente prestaron atención, podía ser la única oportunidad para deshacerse de los vampiros artificiales por siempre. – la única forma de erradicarlos de una buena vez ese gen maligno, es mediante un rito de magia druida, se cree que es aún anterior al imperio romano por unos tres siglos…-hizo una pausa, y subió los anteojos, en un gesto inconsciente, de quien lo hace solo para ordenar sus ideas. _

_En fin, sabemos que ellos no crearon ese rito, sino más bien fueron los encargados de guardarlo como conocimientos, y llegada la expansión del imperio romano fueron traspasado a escritos, en latín vulgar…obviamente un redacción bastante más reciente que el conocimiento en si…- comentó emocionado, se notaba a leguas que el tema, lo apasionaba en sobremanera._

_-Anderson, al punto…- fue la seca replica de Sir Hellsing. El tiempo era un bien valioso en esos instantes y no debía debían desperdiciarlo._

_Hizo una mueca ofendida, por el corte a su improvisada clase de historia, pero hizo lo que le ordeno. – En fin, el rito consiste básicamente en un sacrificio…-largó de improviso, ahora con fastidio._

_El capitán y Walter fruncieron el ceño y se dirigieron miradas de mutuo desagrado. Serás, por su parte, dio un respingo, ante sus palabras. – ¿U-un sacrificio-o…? – repitió asustada. Ya no le estaba gustando nada el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas._

_-Exacto… – estuvo a punto de agregar algo como, bestia del averno, pero se contuvo al percatarse de la mirada de la inglesa infiel y los puñales carmín de su demonio sirviente. Así que se contuvo, no estaba en la mejor posición como para quebrar la frágil tregua que tenía con estos paganos. _

_-Un sacrificio de que exactamente…- fue la suspicaz pregunta Sir Hellsing. Como a Victoria, tampoco le estaba gustando el tinte de la situación, pero aún así se arriesgo a preguntar, aunque sabía que la respuesta no le agradaría en absoluto._

_Anderson se disponía a abrir la boca, cuando una voz baja y profundo se disperso por el lugar adelantándose. _

_-De un vampiro. – fue la sencilla, pero cortante respuesta. Todos giraron hacía Alucard, que ahora, estaba afirmado indolente en una de las murallas con los brazos cruzados y semblante inexpresivo._

_-¿Cómo es que tú…? – cuestionó el regenerador dejando el final de la pregunta en el aire._

_Alucard sonrió socarrón. – Antes de que Iscariote existiera yo ya llevaba un par de siglos, mi estimado…además bajo mi condición, siempre me he relacionado con los la magia. En una de mis viajes, llego a mis manos ese pergamino. – fue la contestación desinteresada que dio sin perder el rictus, pero con una seriedad en su voz y mirada que daba escalofríos._

_Pip, tosió ligeramente preocupado. – Entonces debemos capturar a un vampiro y sacrificarlo, para que toda esta mierda se acabe de una vez. Haberlo dicho antes…_

_-No. – dijo tajante, antes de apuñalarlo con la mirada, el francés se encogió ligeramente en su lugar, y volvió a toser incomodó. Ese vampiro era de lo más aterrador, prefería no hacerlo enojar._

_- ¿No qué? – cuestionó Integra, hastiada de tanto preámbulo._

_- Que no es tan simple como se oye… - Intervino el sacerdote nuevamente. – Si se tratara de solo un sacrifico, a estas alturas esta guerra se hubieras acabado hace mucho._

_- ¡Entonces qué demonios está faltando! – exclamó ya cabreada, por todo el parloteo. _

_- Voluntad. – dijo simplemente el nosferathus, se notaba que pese a la pose y sonrisa, el tema no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Por ende no daba grandes explicaciones acerca de lo que estaba pasando. _

_- ¿Voluntad?...- frunció el ceño, contrariada. – ¡Voluntad de que! Podrían explicarse por todos los diablos y dar una condenada respuesta completa, sin palabras al aire._

_El vampiro, no se dio por aludido, ni siquiera se inmuto. Anderson carraspeo y comenzó a hablar. – Como bien dijo, el nosferathus, el sacrificio necesita voluntad. – Integra bufó molesta, y se apresuro en agregar. – Pero no la voluntad del que va a realizar el rito, sino la voluntad del que será sacrificado…debe querer hacerlo._

_Un tenso silencio cayó en el lugar, todos quedaron estacados en sus lugares. Ya entendía cual era la razón de la molestia del vampiro. Integra, se sintió más frustrada de lo que se había sentido en días, era prácticamente imposible que ese sacrifico voluntarios se llevara a cabo, ningún lo haría. Su naturaleza era egoísta, aún más que los humanos._

_-Demonios. – siseó entre dientes. Estaban en un punto muerto, como rayos los harían para lograr su objetivo._

_-Es imposible.- comentó Walter con un dejo de amargura. – Ningún vampiro lo hará._

_-Me temo que va a ser complicado, pero tendremos que intentarlo. – concluyó ligeramente agotado el padre Anderson._

_Serás se comenzó a cuestionar lo que tendría que hacer, muchas vidas se salvarían si el rito se llevaba a cabo. Ya no habría muerte, ni ghoul y por sobre todo lo demás ya no habría guerra ni sangre, ni gritos. Ni más dolor. No lo negaría sentía miedo, pero cada vez la idea de presentarse como voluntaria se le hacía más atractiva._

_Era lo menos que podía hacer, por ella y por los demás. Resuelta se dispuso a dar el paso, a comunicarles que si había un vampiro dispuesto a entregarse por la causa. Pero antes de que las palabras salieran por su boca, la voz profunda de su maestro la detuvo._

_-"No lo hagas Victoria…" – ella le miró al otro lado de la habitación en la misma postura, y con los ojos lejanos en algún punto de la muralla. _

_-"Pero maestro, alguien debe hacerlo, esto tiene que parar._

_-"Eres demasiado joven, aún"._

_-"Pero maestro, sino lo hago, esto no acabara…yo…"._

_-"Lo hare yo". – en ese instante fijo su mirada en ella dándole fuerza a sus palabras._

_-"Pero maestro…usted…"_

_-"Haz lo que te digo Victoria, tengo mis propias razones"._

_Asintió quedamente compungida, mientras el grupo seguía discutiendo entre ellos la forma de realizar el rito y más difícil aún encontrar a la victima dispuesta._

_-Joder, es imposible. – soltó Pip desesperado._

_Alucard enderezándose en su lugar e interrumpió con voz inexpresiva. – Yo lo haré._

_Cada uno de los presentes, por segunda vez dentro de la misma hora le miró como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza. Sin poder creer lo que sus oídos captaban. Debía de ser una broma, no es así._

_- ¿Cómo has dicho? – Alexander no podía entender que rayos estaba pasando._

_-Así como lo oyes mensajero. – sonrió socarrón, mostrándole los dientes._

_Sir Hellsing, no dijo nada, solo le miró fijamente mientras su mente procesaba todo el mensaje una y otra vez. Es que el rey de la no vida, el primer nosferathus, el conde se estaba entregando. El estomago se le contrajo, mientras un sabor amargo inundaba su boca. _

_No podía creerlo, no quería creerlo._

_Sabía que con esto podrían terminar con toda la carnicería de una buena vez y para siempre, pero algo dentro se negó a ser razonable. No quería que el maldito vampiro la hiciera de cordero. No ahora, no después de todo lo que habían vivido… ¡como rayos!..._

_Él no la miraba, y respondía a las preguntas de todos con diversión. Como si fuera una nueva forma de tomarles el pelo con ese asqueroso y retorcido sentido del humor. _

_-¿Por qué? – fue la fría y seca objeción. El movimiento se paró a su alrededor, y un silencio lúgubre volvió a envolver el lugar, de pronto ya no importaba la presencia de sus subalternos._

_Alucard hizo un gesto de cabeza, y Walter sacó a todos los espectadores del lugar, lo más silenciosamente posible. Cuando la puerta hubo estado cerrada nuevamente, se volvió hacía ella._

_-Porque así debe ser. – dijo simple. – alguien tiene que hacerlo._

_-No es tú estilo Alucard. – comentó inexpresiva. – Te recuerdo que no eres el héroe trágico, y bondadoso. Tú papel a representar desde hace ocho siglos ha sido el del villano y lo has disfrutado, cada momento.- lo taladró con el par de puñales de hielo que eran sus ojos._

_-Que no puedo buscar la redención, amo. – dijo irónico._

_-No ahora. – se cruzó de brazos, con el mismo malestar que la embargo desde que escucho la decisión. – Responde._

_Con el rictus ido y una expresión sería en el rostro, se cruzó de brazos, con incomodidad. – Es necesario, si no soy yo… ¿Quién?_

_Desvió la mirada contrariada. – Da igual, quien sea. – contestó tozuda. Se negaba, no quería que ocurriera. Que se fuera y la dejara sola, nuevamente. Por primera vez quiso ser egoísta y anteponer lo que quería por sobre lo que debía hacer. ¡Qué cuernos le ocurría! Porque de pronto sentía que algo se estaba desgarrando. No era su naturaleza, no era así. _

_Alucard, la observó fijamente unos instantes y un brillo de comprensión iluminó sus ojos. Una mueca amarga, volvió a apoderarse de sus facciones. – Integra…- llamó con voz pausada._

_No le miró. _

_Cauteloso dio unos cuantos pasos hasta quedar en frente, la tomó de la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo. Sus ojos azules relampaguearon y sin ser necesario leer su mente supo que era lo que pensaba y más aún lo que estaba sintiendo en ese minuto._

_-Condesa, tú sabes que no hay más opciones. – acarició suavemente su mejilla, con la punta de los dedos._

_-Te ordeno que no lo hagas, sirviente. _

_Él hizo un gesto de impaciencia. Se estaba comportando caprichosamente, extraño. No le quedaba otra que explicar cuál era los motivos o al menos algunos de ellos. – Has pensado en que pasara conmigo una vez que tú no estés…- soltó suavemente en un ronroneo bajo._

_No emitió palabra, solo lo miró con incredulidad._

_-Integra, dada las circunstancias actuales, mis planes originales respecto a ti ya no se podrán realizar…- ella parpadeo reiteradamente. –… tú ya no eres virgen, mi condesa, y yo soy el culpable de eso. – nuevamente la acaricio con una suavidad que rayaba en la devoción. – Por ende, entenderás que ya no puedo transformarte sin destruirte, así que tendré que ver cómo los años te apartan un poco más de mí, hasta que la muerte te lleve…_

_Ahora, acercó su nariz a su cabello, aspirando su aroma a azahar que la impregnaba, continuo en su oído, como el amante que era. – No lo soportare, no podre vivir cuando eso ocurra. Toda la cordura mortal que poseo desaparecerá y volveré a enloquecer de dolor y lujuria por la sangre y la guerra._

_Casi con cansancio, enterró su cabeza en su pecho de mármol. No quería ser razonable, solo por una vez no quería que la lógica mandara en su vida. Él paso sus brazos entorno a ella, y la apretó contra sí._

_-No quiero volver a eso…- dijo suavemente. – No quiero perder la cordura, y mucho menos quiero deambular otros ochocientos años en soledad…- hizo una pausa, antes de agregar. –…sin ti. Si no lo hago ahora, no tendré otra oportunidad y estaré condenado. Además, ¿quieres que destruya la humanidad que tanto te has esmerado en proteger?_

_Solo se aferró a él con fuerza, y desesperación no pudiendo expresar con palabras lo que en realidad quería decir, con ese simple contacto quería que todo lo que sentía en ese momento él pudiera recibirlo._

_Pasaron unos minutos, en los cuales solo estuvieron abrazados, en medio de una intimidad que exclusiva, en la que nadie podría interferir._

_-Se merecen algo mejor…- comentó con ligereza y una escueta sonrisa sincera. – Se los debo…_

_Y sin mediar nada más, tomó sus mejillas y la besó con ardor. No era un roce suave, ni tranquilo, era fuego. Una lucha, por un mismo fin. No era casto, ni trémulo, ni delicado. Ninguno de los dos lo era, más bien era brusco, duro, apasionado. Querían devorarse, consumirse, con ese algo que les quemaba el pecho y las entrañas. Ella subió las manos y se aferró a su cuello acercándolo más a sí misma, mientras él con un brazo entorno a su cintura la elevó varios centímetros del suelo haciendo lo mismo._

_Luego de unos minutos se separaron, inmediatamente Integra escondió su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y siguió aferrada a él, como a su tabla salvavidas. No sabía que haría sin su presencia, su ironía y cinismo nato. _

_Dolería su ausencia._

_Ya dolía de hecho. _

_Era consciente de que no abría promesas tontas, ni trozos de poemas, ni cursilerías varias. Ambos estaban totalmente alejados de aquello. Y era la cruda realidad lo que los golpeaba nuevamente. _

_-Extrañare tus impertinencias, y ese cinismo tuyo. – le dio un ligero beso en el cuello._

_Rió entre dientes, con malicia. – Eso solamente extrañaras, pero que decepción. – hizo un mohín infantil. – Esperaba que extrañaras esas jornadas en las que no dormías por mantenerte entretenida en actividades noctur…_

_Fue cortado, por una palmada en el hombro. – A callar, vampiro._

_Volvió a reír con ese aire divertido y burlón, para inmediatamente y con cuidado la bajó, dejándola en el suelo. Nuevamente se miraron fijamente. – Es hora. – cortó él con seriedad._

_Ella, asintió con decisión, y se dirigieron a la puerta…_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sobresaltada se incorporo en la cama, asustada y con un dolor punzante en las sienes. Respiró entrecortadamente, mientras unas gotas de sudor descendían por su rostro. Apretó los ojos, unos instantes buscando serenarse, y aferrándose a ese punto central, que la mantenía firme. Se levantó con cuidado de la cama y se dirigió a la ventana, cuidadosa entreabrió las cortinas blancas y escrutó la luna instalada en el cielo. Estaba alta, llena y de un color ligeramente carmín, suspiro, intranquila.

Estas eran sus noches favoritas.

Suspiró desalentada, y afirmó la frente en el vidrio, con pesadez. Jamás olvidaría ese día, ni como termino esa guerra. Y peor aún jamás le olvidaría a él. Había momentos en los que deseaba borrar esos recuerdos, pero simplemente no la dejaban, porque una parte muy profunda – y masoquista – se aferraba a ellos como si fueran aire.

Mordió sus labios y movió la cabeza con la firme intención de dejar de torturarse con recuerdos. Aferrarse a ellos no lo traerían de vuelta, ni desandarían el camino que había tomado su vida. Porque pese a su ausencia, su vida era hermosa y tranquila, aún cuando le faltaba un pedazo que ya no volvería a ser ocupado…

* * *

_Denle una oportunidad, es solo el prologo, no se arrepentiran, confien en mi, además tengo un par de cartas bajo la manga, que puede que les sorprenda. Pues, que más lo de siempre, dejen review y critiquen, ya saben, quiero mejorar, y necesito de sus opiniones, que no les cuesta nada n.n y ayudan un montón._

_Pues eso, saludos, para todos y nos vemos en proximo capitulo._

**_Brisa Black.-_**


	2. Memorias

_¡Saludos lectores! Últimamente estoy más inspirada que de costumbre y bueno este capítulo salió bastante rápido. Me da un gusto increíble notar que la idea ha pegado bastante bien. Sigan comentando ya saben, es la única forma de mejorar, y nos dan un aliciente para apurarnos xD._

_Nota 1: Primero quiero recordarles que es un AU (universo alterno) por ende no sigue la trama original del manga (olvídense del anime, que pega aún menos n.n) Así que hay cosas que no van a juntar y pegar al principio pero no se impacienten que después van a cobrar más sentidos._

* * *

Capitulo 1 

* * *

"_Memorias"_

* * *

Otro nuevo día comenzaba en la pequeña localidad de Saint Louis, Estados Unidos. Un hermoso cielo azul deslumbraba en claridad y luz, iluminado por los blancos rayos de sol, aderezado todo el paisaje con un suave rocío primaveral.

En una colina cercana a un lago, un hermosa casa blanca se alzaba en esplendor, precedida de un antejardín generoso, verde y sin más adornos que hileras de flores de distintas clases, que era atravesado por un pasillo de piedras cuidadosamente arreglado, que daban a un porche con una mecedora del mismo color de la casa.

Era normal que el diario fuera dejado a las seis y treinta de la mañana en el empedrado, también era natural que saliera la misma chiquilla rubia a recogerlo, con el mismo aspecto desgreñado que otorga el letargo matutino. Para los vecinos ya no era extraño el carácter reservado de los ocupantes de esa casa. Y más aún ya no causaba extrañeza a nadie, que vivieran dos mujeres prácticamente solas, de las cuales solo se sabía que eran inglesas y al parecer hermanas, Sommers era su apellido.

Nada extraño.

O al menos ya había dejado de serlo.

Después de todo ya habían pasado cuatro años de su llegada y como en toda pequeña localidad los rumores se ahogan tan rápido como vienen, siendo remplazados por noticias más jugosas, como el amorío de la recientemente viuda Anderson con el maestro de la escuela, el señor Thomas.

Moría de sueño, con aburrimiento y cansancio bajó las escaleras en un estado de sopor apabullante. Bostezó, con fuerza y aplastó un poco las rubias hebras amarillas que se escapaban de su desordenada coleta.

Ya en el primer piso, camino hacía el vestíbulo y antes de salir se apretujó con su esponjada bata purpura, para salir a la fresca mañana a recoger el diario matutino. Una vez con este en mano, pasó un anciano por afuera de la verja, que la saludo.

-Buen día señorita Sommers. – dijo el anciano, con una respetuosa inclinación de cabeza.

-Buenos días, señor Smith. – respondió con desenfado, regalándole una sonrisa cálida que fue devuelta al instante, antes de seguir su camino.

Luego de esto, se volteó con calma y volvió a entrar en la casa. Al poner el primer pie dentro, un delicioso aroma a tarta le llegó a la nariz, haciendo que el estomago le rugiera. Nuevamente volvió a sonreír, jamás se cansaría de sentirse dichosa por las reacciones de su cuerpo. Se había visto privadas tantos años de ellas, que el simple efecto que tenía un pastel de manzana le fascinaba.

Rápidamente se dirigió a la cocina; nuevamente una imagen rutinaria pero no menos impresionante la atontó ligeramente como cada mañana desde hacía cuatro años. Frente a la estufa estaba la mayor de las Sommers, sacando el pastel del horno, cuidaba además de que el café hirviera, mientras la tetera emitía un suave pitido avisando que su contenido estaba en su punto.

Dejó el diario sobre la mesa, y fue hasta la cocina a sacar el té caliente.

-Buenos días, Serás. – saludó distraída en su labor.

-Buen día, sir…- se cortó abruptamente, al ser observada fijamente por la mayor con una mirada ligeramente molesta. – Lo siento Integra…- bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

-Recuerda, que yo deje de ser un Sir hace bastante tiempo… - volvió su atención al pastel, con un aire secó y apático.

Ella, suspiró. – Lo sé…- por unos instante se quedo quieta, hasta que nuevamente la voz de Integra la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-Lionel, sigue dormido.

-Eso parece… - hizo una leve pausa. –…creo que iré por él…- comentó sonriente al salir del lugar.

-Bien. Intenta que se levante sin más trámite, hoy tengo el tiempo justo para llevarlo a la guardería.

-Claro. – Y sin agregar nada, salió de la habitación rápidamente con rumbo al segundo piso.

Otra vez sola en la cocina, Integra dejó su labor con brusquedad y se afirmó con fuerza al borde de la mesa, con un dejó de amargura. Siempre era así cuando los recuerdos de su otra vida volvían. Odiaba los recuerdos, odiaba su pasado y más aún se odiaba así misma por extrañarlo.

No había que mal entender, su actual vida, era completamente diferente a lo que fue y le agradaba. Ahora, se podría decir que era una mujer común y silvestre, sin más obligaciones que su improvisada familia de dos personas y su trabajo. Era libre, y adoraba serlo en su mayoría.

Pero aún así, una parte de ella extrañaba la fuerza, poder, y dominio que ejercía. El respeto que imponía su condición, el honor de su apellido y el legado de su familia. La adrenalina de su trabajo, el campo de batalla y el brillo de su sable. Por el contrario, otra parte de sí misma estaba contenta con lo que tenía, no responsabilidades, no más preocupaciones, no más horror, no más gritos, ni sangre, ni muerte. Y más aún tenía esa paz que le permitía vivir tranquila, y disfrutar de los pequeños placeres de la vida.

Bufó por lo bajó, daba igual, ya tenía una vida y no la iba a cambiar. No estaba dispuesta a sacrificar lo que estaba protegiendo. Lo único que le quedaba de…

Unos ruidosos y apresurados pasos se escucharon en la escalera, luego de eso una carrera y un fuerte gané victorioso. Dirigió su mirada imponente hacía la puerta y nuevamente como todas las mañanas Serás y Lionel discutían sobre quien había ganado, aludiendo la existencia de trampas.

-Lionel, otra vez me hiciste trampa. – regañó con un falso gesto de enojo.

El chiquillo alzó los hombros, en un infantil gesto de inocencia. – Tía…- llamó seriamente. –…tengo estos años…- le mostró sus cinco deditos. – es imposible que haga trampa, soy muy pequeño aún.

Serás quiso objetar pero como todos los días perdía la discusión. Era increíble que fuera tan manipulador y cínico, medito unos instantes y suspiro frustrada que podía decir, tenía a quien salir después de todo.

-Lionel. – censuró Integra. –…que hemos hablado sobre la mentira, no es honroso para un caballero mentir…- frunció los labios, con desaprobación.

-Mamá. – dijo con un gesto de cachorro indefenso. – Yo no lo hago…

Inmune a ese gesto que ya conocía como a su reflejo, hizo oídos sordos. Sabía cómo era su hijo, después de todo lo había llevado nueve meses en su vientre. Lo conocía como la palma de la mano y era muy consciente que era un manipulador nato, igual que su padre.

Había veces que maldecía al destino por haberle dejado tanto de él en su niño. Como se suponía que olvidaría a ese maldito vampiro, si su pequeño ángel con cada día que pasaba se le parecía más. La sonrisa, la mirada, los gestos, su aspecto, de ella solo había heredado el temple y la voluntad de los demás todo. Absolutamente todo era de él.

-No me contestes, sabes perfectamente que no te resultara.- se volteó y comenzó a repartir la tarta. – Ahora, ve a tú lugar y compórtate, Serás tú igual.

Ambos se miraron ligeramente asustados, y con complicidad asintieron en conjunto. Más que tía y sobrino, parecían hermanos. A veces Integra se preguntaba cuando crecería Victoria, pesé a su edad casi veinticuatro, su comportamiento era comparable al de Lionel.

Negó con la cabeza con resignación y bufó bajamente nuevamente.

Luego de eso el desayuno transcurrió en silencio. Pese a que ya no tenía una organización que dirigir y apariencias que mantener, en cuanto a lo que se refería a la dirección de su familia, era completamente inflexible.

Era una educación típicamente inglesa, su niño tenía que crear carácter y endurecerse. Por supuesto que con los límites que determinan la edad, ya que pese a ser estricta, también era una madre cariñosa. Se negaba a que su hijo creciera con los vacios que tuvo, y le daría todo lo que estuviera de su mano. Tal como tomó la responsabilidad de la gran institución Hellsing en su momento así mismo ahora tomaba la dirección de ese pequeño círculo. Ya no eran mil hombres, que le temían y debían respeto y lealtad. Solo eran dos, que la amaban.

Su hijo y Victoria.

Nada más.

Y para ella estaba bien, de esa forma.

Tan pérdida estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se percató de la mirada extrañada que le dirigían, ante su mutismo repentino.

-Mamá…- dijo con voz confundida, el niño – ¿Mamá?...estas bien, mamá…- preguntó nuevamente. Nada. Con cuidado, le tomó una mano con el gesto contraído en preocupación. – Mami…

Parpadeó un par de veces, saliendo de su mente y volviendo la atención al mundo real. Maldijo interiormente, otra vez se había zambullido en recuerdos, débil Integra, muy débil, se reprendió con dureza. Pero fingiendo, le sonrió al pequeño y acaricio su cabeza. – Estoy bien, hijo. Solo algo cansada…

Alzó la mirada hacía la muchacha frente a ella, y supo que sabía, miró hacia el lado e hizo un disimulado gesto, restándole importancia. La otra no hizo nada, y también volvió su atención a su desayuno, con evidente preocupación y algo de nostalgia.

Ya le era conocida esa expresión. Y tanto como ella, lo extrañaba cantidades. Luego de la guerra, todo se derrumbó, dejando la firmeza de sus vidas en un regadero, de cuerpos, sangre y traición.

Fueron tiempos difíciles, y aún después de varios años, era consciente que las heridas aún no estaban sanas. Entre la traición de Walter, la condena y repudio de la corona por la Institución, no quedo piedra sobre piedra.

Cuando el último ghoul cayó bajo el poder del rito y la portentosa fuerza del arma de Hellsing, cuando las cosas retomaron una la relativa calma, los aristócratas y políticos salieron de sus escondites y comenzó la segunda persecución, pero esta vez no contra vampiros o demonios, sino contra los cazadores.

Los héroes que perdieron esa guerra.

Todo fue un caos. La mesa redonda se fue contra Sir Integra, la culpó y proceso por alta traición. La reina por ese entonces estaba muy disminuida y el príncipe Guillermo era quien tomaba las decisiones como jefe interino. Entre los miembros de la orden y el primer ministro envolvieron a la nueva figura real, envenenándolo contra la agencia.

El día en que la reina murió, dos meses después del término de la guerra, Sir Hellsing fue destituida del cargo, de sus títulos y abolengo.

Serás bajó la cabeza ante el recuerdo de ese día…

_La casa estaba en penumbras. Aún la mansión no había sido completamente restaurada, pero ya estaba limpia, y habitable – al menos en parte – Los rastro de sangre en los pisos ya no se veían, y las paredes habían sido levantadas en su mayoría. En la parte posterior, aún quedaban algunas huellas de la temible amenaza de Millenium._

_Se sentía inquieta. Su interior le gritaba que algo estaba por ocurrir, y tenía la terrible sensación que no sería bueno. Terminado de subir el último tramo de escalera que unía los calabozos con la parte principal del señorío, Victoria, avanzaba con gesto abatido. _

_Era impresionante constatar que lo único que se mantuvo intacto en esa masacre, fueron precisamente las mazmorras. Sus ojos carmesí se enturbiaron ligeramente y caminó más rápidamente hacía la oficina de Sir Hellsing, como llevaba haciendo cada noche desde hacía dos meses._

_Sus pasos resonaron en el pasillo siendo consciente de lo desierta que estaba la mansión. Suspiró cansada, y se encontró frente a la gran puerta del despacho del amo. Solo por costumbre tocó ligeramente antes de entrar._

_La imagen que la recibió, fue un golpe en las entrañas. Su temperatura bajó varios grados más de lo normal, mientras un sabor amargo se instaló en su garganta. Dio un pasó cautelosa, adentrándose en lo que quedaba de la pulcra y ordenada oficina._

_La única palabra que su mente proceso al ver el regadero de hojas, vidrios, maderas e incluso sangre, fue caos. Inmediatamente con la vista buscó a su comandante. No pudo menos que sorprenderse de verla frente a la ventana, con su traje ordenado, su larga cabellera brillante afirmada tiesamente, con ese aire altivo y poderoso que expelía por la piel, como un asegunda esencia._

_Casi con temor, camino sorteando los obstáculos de los muebles destruidos, volteados y algunos restos de libros. Una vez a unos pocos metros pudo escuchar la respiración entrecortada de Sir Integra, y aún su sensible vista pudo identificar donde estaba la herida sangrante._

_Las manos las tenía destrozada, y aún apretaba el sable en su diestra._

_Sus oídos, podían percibir claramente el sonido de las gotitas carmines chocando contra el suelo. No queriendo sobresaltarla, con suavidad musito su nombre. – Sir Hellsing…_

_-Déjalo Serás. – fue la automática y dura respuesta que recibió. – Te comunico que desde hoy, dejo de ostentar el título de Sir. ¿Te haces una idea del por qué? – su voz seguía tirante e imperiosa. No la miró._

_-Lo hicieron…- comentó ahogadamente. – Se atrevieron a…- dejo en el aire el final de la frase._

_-Absolutamente. Esos infelices, lo consiguieron al fin…- siseó entre dientes, con peligrosidad y rencor._

_- Canallas. – fue el improperio bajó y enojado que soltó._

_-Y quien no lo es…- de unos de sus bolsillos de su traje extrajo uno de sus puros y lo encendió con toda calma dándose tiempo para hablar.-…me traicionaron Victoria. Mi patria me traicionó…- comentó indiferente, lanzando el humo por entre los labios despacio. _

_-Amo…- murmuró atribulada._

_Volvió el puro a la boca, con elegancia. – Tú amo Serás…tu amo desapareció por causa de esto…- lanzó el humo formando círculos de humo que se difuminaron en el ambiente. – Alucard desapareció por complacer mi deseo de deber. _

_La chica policía pudo ver en el reflejo del vidrio la expresión contraída y dura, y la mirada de desolación que apagaban el rostro de su maestro. No dijo nada._

_-Entregue todo a esta nación y a mi reina. Lo perdí todo, me despoje de mi juventud, mis deseos, incluso de mi esencia de mujer…ni hablar de las ilusiones y los sueños. – una risa burlesca salió de entre sus labios. –…lo sacrifique todo…- hizo una mueca furiosa. – Todo. Incluso a él y por qué –bufó con ira – Por salvarle el trasero a un montón de aristócratas cobardes y traidores._

_Hizo una pausa tensa, molesta, eléctrica. En su espigada figura aristocrática, se leía la tensión y la ira. Serás se sentía impotente, no había nada que pudiera hacer. _

_-Maestro, no diga eso…- fue la débil objeción._

_-La verdad es un golpe duro de soportar.- volvió a botar el humo con calma y una mueca indescifrable. – Mi reina murió, mis enemigos me tienes rodeada y mis cercanos me traicionaron. Mi país por el cual luche y sude sangre, me dio la espalda…- cerró los ojos con cansancio. –…no hay nada que me até a él. Su traición me libero de mi compromiso…- con lentitud se volteó y miró a la chica policía seria. – Nos vamos de aquí..._

Volvió al presente, cuando el sonido de la silla la sacó de los recuerdos. Parpadeó un par de veces, y se encontró con Integra arreglando las cosas de Lionel, para llevarlo a la escuela, con cuidado se levantó de su puesto, y se dirigió a la salida. No quería que se percatara de su expresión abatida. Después de todo para ella era aún peor toda la situación.

Antes de desaparecer por el marco de la puerta, una voz imperiosa la detuvo. – Olvídalo, Victoria no tiene caso volver al pasado.

Y con esas últimas palabras salió de la habitación, con naturalidad y se perdió en las escaleras, en busca de su hijo. Al ver que ya no estaba a la vista, lanzó un hondo suspiro y se recostó en la muralla buscando las fuerzas que había perdido, por el peso del pasado.

* * *

Continuara...

* * *

_Bien segundo capítulo y sigue esto, todavía ni siquiera se completa el binomio, falta por ver. xD Ojala no les haya bajado las expectativas, y les repito esto estará ininteligible al inicio después se aclara de a poco._

_¡Sorpresas, sorpresa, les esperan! Así que paciencia._

_Gracias por los comentarios, y bueno sigan comentando intentare responder por mensaje privado (los que están registrados), sino mi mail está en mi profile, así que bueno eso._

_Cuídense muchos, comenten, y pásenlo excelente._

_**Brisa Black.-**_

* * *


	3. Ellos

_¡Pues aquí el segundo capítulo! Nuevas cosas se van revelando, pero… pfff…aún queda un montón._

* * *

Capitulo 2

* * *

"_Ellos"_

* * *

Iba tarde.

Maldijo una, dos, tres veces la lentitud del conductor. Repiqueteó los dedos contra sus rodillas, controlando la ansiedad. Si había algo que detestaba de los americanos, era precisamente esa impuntualidad endemoniada a la cual jamás se acostumbraría. Criada bajo el más absoluto rigor de la educación inglesa, le era inconcebible, que no se respetaran esas mínimas normas de etiquetas.

Respiró hondo, en un intento de controlar su molestia. Luego de eso con movimientos calculados acomodó su cabello, y volvió su vista hacía el paisaje distraída, sacando su mente del retraso de cinco minutos que llevaba.

Por unos instantes hizo un par de anotaciones mentales, acerca de lo que tendría que hacer. Desde que había llegado a esa localidad, estaba trabajando para el departamento de una universidad Nueva Orleans, específicamente al área de lingüística y traducción de iconografía y simbolismos antiguos. No le fue difícil ocupar esa plaza por el vasto conocimiento en ese tema, después de todo; ella fue instruida en culturas remotas y lenguas muertas y lidiaba con conjuros y ritos de índole sobrenatural de los cuales muy pocos tenían conocimiento.

Sonrió. Ahora, no tenía ni espadas, y ni fusiles, pero le gustaba lo que hacía, adoraba el olor a pergamino antiguo. Los libros siempre fueron su debilidad, más aún que los puros cubanos importados.

Sin percatarse llego al centro, casi por inercia bajó y se despidió del chofer distraída. Nunca prestaba atención a quienes caminaban a su alrededor. No se molestaba en hacer aquello. Pero antes de caminar hacía la oficina, giró ligeramente y casi de soslayo percibió una silueta alta.

Una punzada la encogió y con ansiedad, se volvió. La gente se arremolinaba y caminaba de allá para acá, metida en sus asuntos. Tal y como iba ella, hacía tan solo unos instantes.

El corazón le latía rápido, la garganta la tenía seca, y una extraña presión se apodero de su estomago. Retrocedió unos cuantos pasos casi por instinto. No sabía qué era lo que buscaba, pero una voz gritaba en su interior que la siguiera.

Sus ojos viajaban por la calle, y se detenían en cada rostro, y silueta a su alrededor. Boqueó un par de veces y se afirmó ligeramente en un buzón del correo. Estaba enloqueciendo, indudablemente su mente se estaba perturbando. Era imposible que su instinto estuviese en lo correcto.

Él se había ido.

Murió definitivamente en la última batalla. Ella misma había sido testigo, cuando un rayo de luz cortó el cielo y lo elevó hasta consumirlo en fuego, volviéndolo polvo hasta desaparecerlo.

Jamás olvidaría su expresión…

_El centro londinense era una carnicería. Estaba todo cubierto por cuerpos que expelían suciedad, por la natural descomposición biológica. Había sangre en cada piedra, y muro de las pocas edificaciones que se mantenía de pie. __Era un paisaje aterrador, sin lugar a dudas. _

_Integra hizo una mueca – malditos nazis del demonio – murmuró entre dientes, Alucard a unos cuantos metros por detrás la miró de soslayo y rió ligeramente. _

_El pequeño grupo se movía con velocidad, prácticamente de milagro no se habían encontrado con ninguno miembro de rango superior. Si seguían a este ritmo pronto llegarían a la catedral Saint Paul sin contratiempos. _

_En par de ocasiones tuvo que apretar los sellos de Alucard, que se descontrolaba al ver a algún enemigo. Esa ansia de sangre y guerra, era casi una necesidad de su esencia oscura. Frunció el ceño, por el rabillo del ojo observó a la joven Victoria, con el rostro contraído corriendo cerca del capitán Bernardotte. Tan humana aún, negó con la cabeza, al menos había accedido a alimentarse._

_A veces se sorprendía pensando que tanto de humano guardaba el conde en su interior, era conocedora de su lado malvado, y sabía que era letal y grotesco, pero aún así y pese a todos los horrores que podía llegar a cometer con una sonrisa loca pintada en el rostro. Podía ser capaz de ser tan humano en ocasiones, tan hombre y tan niño. La desconcertaba tanto como la atraía._

_Era fascinante. _

_A lo lejos pudo divisar la entrada de la catedral. _

_Hizo unas señas a la comitiva y se movió aún más rápido. Cuando se encontraron a una manzana de distancia, por entre los callejones apareció un grupo de ghoul liderado, por la teniente Zorin Blitz, Alucard comenzó a reír incontrolablemente azuzado y complacido por la aparición de un enemigo con el cual luchar._

_Cada uno tomo su arma, y con una sincronización temporal perfecta de quien lleva mucho tiempo en medio del campo de batalla. Caía uno a uno, ante ellos. Hasta que estuvieron dentro de la catedral. Cerraron las puertas y las tapiaron con las bancas y muebles que se encontraban dentro._

_-El grito de la guerra está golpeando a la puerta. Sera mejor que nos apresuremos, es demasiado intensó como para que pueda resistirlo por más__ tiempo. – hizo un ademan y se dirigió hacía el altar. Anderson lo siguió de cerca, preparándose para cualquiera exabrupto hacía el santo lugar. Serás, Pip y Walter, se quedaron junto a la puerta resguardando que nadie interrumpiera el ritual y por último Integra, avanzaba detrás del sacerdote parca y tensa. _

_Cuando el vampiro estuvo frente al altar, la tensión del lugar se podía cortar con tijeras. Cualquier acción de rechazo hacía la fe transformaría al Regenerador, y la endeble paz en el inestable grupo se iría al demonio._

_Inconscientemente el sacerdote, puso su mano sobre una de sus bayonetas, preparándose a atacar. Pero para sorpresa de todos, Alucard, se arrodilló ante el altar con la humildad de un noble ante su señor._

_Servil bajó la cabeza y murmuró. – Espero puedas comprenderme y perdonarme…gracias, por la lección que tanto tiempo me llevo aprender. – Luego de eso se levantó y con cuidado, comenzó a quitarse el pesado abrigo carmín, el sombrero y las gafas, incluso retiro sus botas y el corbatín. Quedando solamente con la ligera camisa y los pantalones de vestir. _

_Su aspecto ya no era el mismo cuando se volteó hacía los presentes. El cabello azabache creció y ondulo. Una barba cubrió su mentón y los ojos se volvieron aún más serios, ya sin rastro de esa jocosidad sarcástica. Ya no aparentaba los veintitantos que con su aspecto anterior mostraba, ahora poseía una apariencia mayor, por sobre los treinta años._

_-Alucard… - murmuró Integra, perpleja. _

_-No mi Lady. – dijo Walter con un tono inexpresivo. – Drácula, es su nombre…- concluyó sosteniéndola del brazo._

_El conde, desde el altar sonrió nostálgico y enfocó su mirada en ella. – Yo deje la tierra donde nacía y morí, mi anhelada Rumania, por ir tras un tesoro. Hace ciento veinte años que estoy en Inglaterra, prisionero…- hizo una pausa, pero no despegó su vista de Integra. – Es increíble comprender que de la cuna de donde nació mi enemigo, haya encontrado lo que años antes creía venir a reclamar…No era Mina la que el destino me tenía preparada, tampoco fue Van Hellsing el que me hato a servidumbre…- elevó la vista al techo, con una expresión en su rostro. –Viví ochocientos cincuenta años, y ahora al fin entiendo que eras tú condesa. Siempre fuiste tú, nunca lo olvides._

_Ella, apretó el brazo de Walter en un intento de controlar los sentimientos que estaban por quebrar su impenetrable coraza de hielo, bullía por salir y detenerlo, cada una de sus células clamaba porque no lo hiciera. _

_Anderson caminó hacía el vampiro y le extendió una cruz de plata de dimensiones considerables. La estaca, estaba hecha para un suicidio perfecto. La única arma que se podría blandir contra un nosferathus de la categoría del conde._

_La tomó con reverencia, y se hincó frente al altar. Integra quiso avanzar pero fue detenida por Walter que la tomó firmemente por los hombros. – Es necesario, mi lady._

_No respondió nada, solo apretó los labios. Sería una puñalada doble._

_Alucard, alzó la vista y de un movimiento certero enterró la estaca en su pecho. Con los ojos abiertos en un gesto de sorpresa, la sangre comenzó a fluir en un chorro inacabable. Una a unas bolas de energía luminosas, comenzaron a salir de su cuerpo. _

_-Las almas que había absorbido, al fin fueron liberadas. En el nombre del padre, del hijo y del espíritu santo. Amén. Se libre vampiro._

_Las bolas de energía rodearon al cuerpo y lo elevaron del suelo hasta que estuvo doce metros por sobre ellos. Una vez ahí la sangre dejó de gotear, y todas las almas entraron nuevamente a su cuerpo rodeándolo de luz, hasta desapareció en un brillo luminoso, y polvo._

_Integra se sorprendió al ver que antes de desaparecer, su mirada carmesí se tornó acerada y esa oscuridad desapareció de su rostro, dándole un aspecto de paz y armonía que jamás había percibido en él._

_Había alcanzado la redención... _

Integra, negó con la cabeza, no era sano volver a ese momento. Avergonzada de sí misma, por esa extraña reacción volvió en sus pasos y retomó el camino hasta su trabajo. No paso nada digno de mención en el camino, y hasta el medio día fue la misma rutina común y corriente. Cuando el reloj marcó las doce en ese instante, su habitual día se quebró, trayendo consigo una curva que jamás creyó poder vivir.

En su oficina, pulcramente ordenada – y decorada con un buen gusto digno de ingleses– se encontraba descifrando un viejo pergamino celta, llegado esa misma mañana al departamento.

Tal y como siempre una vez zambullida en el trabajo, no había fuerza humana que le la apartara de él.

Frunció el ceño, ante el mensaje, y leyó en voz alta, buscándole algún sentido.

_La maldición de la noche caerá cuando aquel regrese como otro, solo en ese instante caerá la oscuridad y el que volvió del ayer podrá redimirse completamente, y las puertas del cielo le serán abiertas para el reposo eterno que le fue negado, con la luna y el sol de testigos caerán sus alas y la luz moverá su mano contra el que liberó el caos, contra quien quiera traer al primero…_

-Una profecía…- murmuró despacio con algo de reticencia. Se levantó de su silla, y con las palabras dando vuelta en su cabeza se dirigió hacía la cafetera. Unos golpecitos la distrajeron de sus pensamientos. – Adelante…- dijo sin dirigir la mirada hacía la puerta.

Casi con temor entro un joven estudiante, con expresión cohibida. – Miss Sommer, la busca un par de detectives son enviados por el rector de la universidad. Quieren hacerle unas cuantas consultas sobre un antiguo pergamino. – con su habitual temple, sacó un cigarrillo y lo prendió sin prisas. – Además le mandan esta carpeta, para que la revise. – la dejo sobre la mesa.

-Dígales que voy enseguida. Gracias Michael. – sonrió con aprobación. El muchacho asintió con algo de más calma y desapareció velozmente de la oficina. Expulsó el humo lentamente y soltó una risita divertida, ante el comportamiento del chico.

Sin perder más tiempo, apago el cigarrillo en el cenicero de plata sobre su escritorio, y salió del despacho, con la vista puesta en los documentos que le había proporcionado. Avanzó por el pasillo ligeramente intrigada de la situación, rápidamente se encontró fuera de la sala de recepciones.

Se adentró con propiedad y sin prestar demasiada atención al hombre que la esperaba. – Lamento la demora, en que puedo ayudarle señor... – dijo mientras se sentaba frente a él y sin verlo aún.

-Daniel. Mike Daniel, a su servicio.- le extendió la mano. Respondió el gesto desinteresada. – Y usted es Miss Sommer, cierto…

-Así es. – se acomodó. – Dígame que se le ofrece señor Daniel.

- Pues bien, la universidad ha pedido ayuda al servicio secreto, ya unos importantes pergaminos han sido sustraídos del museo de la biblioteca nacional. Creemos que los responsables son una especie de secta ocultista que planea utilizarlos para fines no claros aún. Tenga…– le extendió unas fotos. -…son unas fotos tomadas unos días antes de la desaparición. – Levantó la vista de su lectura, y recibió las fotografías. Al fin prestándole verdadera atención a quien le hablaba.

Era un hombre rubio platinado, casi igual que ella. Poseía unas facciones marcadas y finas, con rasgos griegos, de piel pálida y ojos verdes. Sentado como estaba, le calculaba al menos un metro ochenta de estatura, y de contextura fibrosa. Iba vestido con un traje gris sobre el cual llevaba una gabardina larga de un tono algo más oscuro. Ella enarcó una ceja ante la mirada curiosa de él. Recibió las fotos y endureció su semblante.

Qué demonios miraba tanto.

El salón quedo en silencio por unos instantes, donde se escuchaba el rosar de las fotos solamente. Luego de unos minutos, carraspeó y dejó los documentos con movimientos calculados. – Sus conclusiones no están alejados de la realidad, efectivamente fue una secta.

Él entrecerró los ojos, con suspicacia. – ¿Cómo puede concluir eso?, las fotos eran de unos días antes…

Sonrió con desdén y exasperación, antes de contestar. – Fácil, esos pergaminos no presentaban ningún tipo de valor comercial, estamos hablando de objetos que los coleccionistas de antigüedades no toman en cuenta. Su valor histórico, no es suficientemente estimado dentro del mercado negro, por ende descartamos que el que los haya sustraídos fuese un ladrón convencional. – hizo una pausa y se reclinó en el sillón. – Eso nos deja solo un grupo sospechoso, el ocultista religioso. También podemos deducir, que es un grupo reducido, principalmente porque el contenido de los pergaminos, están escritos en un idioma que es sabido por una minoría, podría decir que no pasan de la centena en el mundo, de aquellos pueden entender dicha lengua. Así que estudiosos deben estar involucrados…- alzó las cejas irónica.

-Me sorprende gratamente, Miss Sommer, el rector no se equivocaba con usted. Es sencillamente brillante.

-Solo hago mi trabajo. – fue la seca respuesta.

Rió divertido, y agregó. – Es demasiado modesta, a nuestra logística, le costó su tanto lograr deducir lo que usted calculo en unos cuantos minutos.

-Algo más que necesite saber.

Mike, la observó más intrigado aún. – Necesito la traducción de ciertos pergaminos que mi compañero, se está encargando de conseguir. Usted podría ser tan amable de…

-Traducirlos. – completó. – No hay problema.

-Excelente, miss Sommer, está noche se los llevare a su casa.

Integra, frunció el ceño con extrañeza. – ¿A mi casa está noche?...No tiene los pergaminos con usted.

-Oh, no lamentablemente, pertenecen a un coleccionista privado, y bueno mi compañero los está consiguiendo con el dueño. Puede llegar a ser muy persuasivo, cuando lo requiere. – rió divertido, como si recordara una anécdota. – Le molesta que pasemos por su casa esta noche…

Entrecerró los ojos. – No me parece lo más adecuado, pero si no hay más opción.

-Lamento que la molestemos fuera del horario de trabajo, pero créame entre antes estén listo mejor para la investigación.

Asintió quedamente y no respondió.

-Pues bien miss Sommer, que tenga un buen día. – se levantó y le extendió la mano. Lo imitó, y respondió el gesto.

-Usted también.

Le sonrió amablemente y se dirigió a la puerta, antes de salir respondió. – Por cierto, puede ser que yo no pueda ir y mi compañero valla solo hasta su casa. Su nombre es Dimitri. Dimitri Dudnic.

Alzó ambas cejas incrédula. – Claro, lo tendré en cuenta. - Se sentó y volvió su atención a la carpeta, indiferente. Mike le dirigió una última mirada curioso, y salió del lugar. Una vez que la puerta fue cerrada, Integra lanzó un bufido molesta.

¡Que se creía ese tipo! Masculló unas cuantas palabras, molesta y salió del cuarto con la carpeta bajó el brazo con el entrecejo contraído. Detrás de venía Michael, pero al ver la rigidez de su andar se detuvo y la dejó ir. Estaba de malas, lo mejor sería no molestarla hasta que se calmara, su jefe podía ser realmente aterrador cuando se lo proponía.

Suspiró. Otra vez tendría que aplazar su solicitud de vacaciones, y desanimado volvió a su despacho junto a la librería.

oOoOoOoOo

Fuera del edificio, Mike, buscó con la vista una figura familiar. Una cuadra más haya afirmado indolente y con desenfado, sobre el capo de un lujoso, mercedes negro, Dimitri lo esperaba con gesto aburrido y brazos cruzados.

Caminó hacía él, tranquilo. Antes que lograra decir cualquier cosa, se le adelantó su compañero. – Tardaste demasiado, acaso no te he enseñado nada chico.

- Lo lamento Dimitri, pero simplemente esa miss Sommer es sencillamente impresionante. Fue una conversación realmente estimulante. Debiste acompañarme, seguro te hubiese interesado.

-Sandeces. – le dirigió una mirada por sobre sus gafas oscuras, en un gestó indiferente. – Una bibliotecaria interesante. Nunca dejaras de ser un romántico, Mike.

El aludido sonrió ligeramente. – Lo sé. Tampoco deseo dejar de serlo, es como que tú dejaras jocosidad.

-Jamás. Se iría la mitad de mi personalidad. – sonrió afectado.

Negó con desganó ante la respuesta. Era un descarado. – ¿Y, qué tal te fue con Tyler?

-Un juego de niños. – sacó de su gabardina de cuero negro una carpeta roja que lanzó sin miramiento hacía su compañero, que tuvo que reaccionar con rapidez para que los papeles no se desparramaran por los aires. Le miró molesto, pero Dimitri no le prestó atención y se dirigió al asiento piloto. – Andando debemos hacer algunas paradas antes del anochecer.

-Claro. – dijo entrando al copiloto. Una vez los dos dentro comentó como si nada. – Por cierto, está noche debes llevar estos documentos a miss Sommer para que los traduzca.

-Irás tú. – fue la seca respuesta.

-Dimitri, no puedo. Tú mismo me encargaste que diera el informe a la central. Lana debe estar hecha una furia por lo del helicóptero de la misión pasada y por lo de su computadora. – dijo como que no quiere la cosa.

Soltó una carcajada profunda, recordando. – Cierto, creo que prefiero ir donde la bibliotecaria antes de bancarme los gritos de Lana. Déjame la dirección que me paso por su casa esta noche…

-Te llevaras una sorpresa. Estoy seguro que te agradara. – canturreó.

Volvió a reír pero esta vez con sorna. – Lo dudo. Sabes que jamás me ha impresionado una mujer, las he visto de todos los estilos y razas. Son todas iguales. – Concluyó con una dureza que rayaba en la amargura.

-Deberías olvidar esa obsesión y centrarte en una mujer de carne y hueso. – soltó cancinamente.

-Se que no existe. Por eso no me molesto en buscarla, perdí demasiado tiempo dando vueltas en eso. – hizo un gesto restándole importancia.

Su acompañante suspiró bajamente. Era un cabezota testarudo y sin agregar nada más concluyeron el viaje en silencio.

* * *

Continuara…

* * *

_Bien, tercer capítulo listo. ^^_

_Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que han leído el fic y que ojala sigan leyendo y más aún a los que han comentado y lo mismo sigan comentado, que me ayudan un montón, en especial a:_

_**Tenyoukai, neliam_91, JUANIS, Eddy, **__**shidori**__**, **__**Brujhah**__**, **__**mariiChelo**__**, **__**Maxim de Lioncourt**__**, **__**ArgetnI666**__**, **__**Nagi-Usamoon**__**, Kelly, Hotaru_kuchiki, **__**sircj**__**.**_

_Muchas gracias, por comentar. _

_Nos veremos pronto en la próxima actualización._

_¡Saludos!_

_**Brisa Black.-**_

* * *

_**P.D: denle al go! y critiquen, soy una autora desesperada por mejorar en este hermoso arte, para de esta forma presentar mejores trabajos para ustedes. :D**_


	4. Azabache

_

* * *

_

¡Hola a todos! ¿Qué tal les va? Pues como se darán cuenta me hago presente nuevamente con otro capitulo de RMC lo tenía escrito desde hace algunos días pero no me había decidido a subirlo hasta hoy, que para ser honesta me siento especialmente aburrida y cansada. En fin, es considerablemente más corto pero es infinitamente más contundente y por decirlo de alguna manera revelador.

_Ahí se darán cuenta._

_Esperando que sea de su agrado, ¡les dejó con el nuevo chapter!_

* * *

Capitulo 3

* * *

"_Azabache"_

* * *

Integra revisó el reloj por novena vez dentro de la misma hora. Condenada impuntualidad americana. La casa estaba en silencio, Lionel y Serás ya estaban durmiendo, desde hacía bastante. Ofuscada se sentó en el sofá de la sala con libro en mano. Por unos cuantos minutos intentó entrar en la lectura pero las letras pasaban frente a sus ojos sin lograr encontrarles sentido.

Suspiró. Se sentía tensa, algo le decía que las cosas se complicarían.

Consultó el reloj nuevamente. Ya era pasada la medianoche. Cansada dejó el libro en la mesa lateral junto a la lámpara. Se levantó y fue a sacar el té que ya hervía en la cocina, estaba por servirlo cuando sintió unos golpes en la puerta.

Con calma y sin apuro, se dirigió hacia ella. En su pantalón de vestir, llevaba un arma la cual con disimulo tomó por precaución. Tomó el pomo de la puerta y la abrió. Sus ojos se abrieron de forma instantánea, mientras quedaba estacada en el suelo por la impresión.

No podía ser cierto.

No podía ser él.

-Tú…- murmuró sin creerlo. – No puede ser…

Frente a ella estaba un hombre alto, sobre el metro ochenta, contextura fibrosa y de hombros anchos. Poseía facciones marcadas, rudas, varoniles. Tenía la piel ligeramente bronceada por el sol. Su cabello era color ébano, largo y tomado en una coleta floja. Sus ojos acerados resplandecieron en la noche, con un tinte familiar, un tinte malicioso. Para completar el conjunto iba vestido con jeans, camisa y gabardina de cuero, todo en color negro.

Él la observó impresionado, algo se le hacía familiar casi un deja vú, pero no podía recordar de donde. – Nos conocemos de algún lado…- preguntó, sin lograr comprender que pasaba.

Por unos instantes Integra permaneció en silencio, recomponiéndose, y reparando en los detalles. Piel bronceada, ojos acerados y nada de colmillos. No, era solo una casualidad, este hombre era un humano, espeluznantemente perecido a Alucard pero humano al fin y al cabo. Aunque esa voz…

Respiró hondo y su retomó su semblante adusto. – Se me hizo familiar su rostro, con el de alguien a quien no veo hace mucho. Lamento haberme sobresaltado…- se hizo aún lado y le dio la pasada. – Pasé.

Él entró e Integra cerró la puerta tras de sí. Iba a decir algo cuando unos apresurados pasos se escucharon por las escaleras y una despeinada Serás Victoria apareció por ellas, con expresión asustada.

-Escuche la puerta y vine en…- abrió los ojos y soltó un gritó ahogado. – ¡Oh, Dios mío! No puede ser es... es el Amo – balbuceó y dio un traspié, que estuvo a punto de hacerla caer.

Integra sin hacer caso del exabrupto, habló como si nada. – Victoria, te presento al agente Dimitri Dudnic.

El hombre evidentemente divertido y contrariado por las reacciones, le sonrió torcidamente con sorna. – Un gusto Victoria.

Por unos instantes la mayor de las Sommer, apretó la mandíbula, esa sonrisa. Dios era idéntico a la de él, con todo lo implícito. Burla, malicia, descaro, atractivo… Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para guardar las apariencias.

-Es él sir, es el amo…- dijo frenética ante la indiferencia de sir Hellsing.

-Serás. – cortó tajante, haciéndola guardar silencio con la mirada.

Bajó la mirada apenada. – Un gusto agente Dimitri, discúlpeme por mi reacción es solo que…- le observó con convicción y nostalgia. – Se parece mucho a mí…- suspiró y se censuro. –…a alguien muy querido para mí.

-Descuida, chica. – se acomodó en uno de los sofás individuales.

-Bien, los dejo. Buenas noches a los dos. – y sin más se dirigió a su habitación.

-Discúlpela, le sobresaltó su apariencia que se asemeja mucho a….- hizo una pausa. – A alguien a quien extrañamos demasiado. – se sentó en el sillón de en frente.

Él se cruzó de piernas, con actitud imponente – Puedo preguntar a quien les recuerdo que les impresionó tanto el verme. – sonrió de medio lado. – Claro, si es que se puede saber…

Solo lo observó antes de decir, con voz queda. – A mi esposo. – No era una mentira completa después de todo. Ya que ella y Alucard llevaban una relación de esa índole, además era la simplificación más normal de su extraña relación sentimental.

Alzó las cejas y asintió. – Divorciados…- tanteó con una curiosidad disimulada.

-Muerto. – soltó tajante. – Hace cinco años, antes que naciera nuestro hijo. Fue como un padre para mi hermana es por eso que le afecto tanto encontrarlo aquí. – mintió con convicción.

No dijo nada, solo asintió.

-Comprendo.

No sabía de donde se le hacía familiar todo esto. Sentía como si hubiese llegado a su hogar, como si conociera a estas mujeres. Como si en realidad fuera algo, como si hubiese encontrado...tonterías.

-Mi estimada, mi compañero estuvo esta tarde con usted y le comentó que sobre nuestra misión. Aquí traigo los documentos – los sacó de adentro de su gabardina.

Ella los recibió y los estudió con ojo critico. – Son los originales…- lo miró por sobre sus lentes. – Como logro conseguirlos. – preguntó suspicaz.

Le devolvió una sonrisa afectada – Puedo llegar a ser muy persuasivo.

En respuesta solo recibió una ceja enarcada. – Que conveniente. – comentó irónica.

-Demasiado. – Nuevamente esa sensación de familiaridad.

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada con desafió, hasta que con brusquedad cortaron el contacto visual incómodos. Nuevamente esa sensación de deja vú. Rápidamente el agente se puso de pie, acto que fue imitado por Integra quien no se sentía del todo firme.

-Un gusto, conocerla Miss Sommers. – le extendió la mano, con firmeza y decisión correspondió el gesto.

-Digo lo mismo señor Dudnic, tendré los pergaminos listos para el viernes. – lo acompaño hasta la puerta.

-Eso sería excelente, mi estimada. – le sonrió con un dejó extraño. Solo asintió en respuesta.

Y sin agregar nada más, salió de la casa. Integra se quedó en la puerta observando su partida con una confusión que no creyó volver a sentir, ¿qué era lo que estaba pasando? Antes de que el saliera por la verja exterior se volvió y con un gesto ininteligible, dijo – Puedo saber su nombre…

Lo miró con sorpresa y contestó con absoluta sinceridad. – Integra.

Hizo un gesto de entendimiento y sonrió de medio lado. – Es un bello nombre, va con usted…- hizo un pausa – Hasta el viernes… Integra…- Luego se subió al auto, y desapareció en la oscuridad tan abruptamente como había llegado.

Se quedó unos momentos estacada al suelo, sin poder procesar todo. ¿Quién era ese hombre? Algo no le cuadraba en todo el asunto, y no sabía porque tenía la corazonada de que no era una coincidencia.

-Maldito vampiro, déjame en paz de una buena vez…- murmuró por lo bajó con un dejo de desesperación y nostalgia oculto. – Esto tiene que tener una respuesta razonable…- con la duda y un presentimiento dando vueltas, entró en la casa. En la sala, se afirmó en el respaldo del sofá, y respiró profundo recomponiéndose antes de dirigirse a las escaleras. Cuando llegó a ellas, no se sorprendió encontrarse con Serás sentada en la mitad de ellas abrazando sus rodillas y con una mirada brillante.

-Es él Integra, lo sé, es el Amo. – fue la segura afirmación.

Al pie de la escalera, solo la observó inexpresiva, antes de decir algo. – ¿Cómo estás tan segura? – se cruzó de brazos.

-No lo sé con certeza, pero estoy segura que es la misma razón que te tiene intranquila. Tú también lo sientes, ¿no es así? – se levantó, y le sostuvo la mirada.

Integra no dijo nada por unos momentos en los cuales ambas se estudiaron, midiendo posibilidades. – No nos podemos dejar llevar presentimientos insulsos, lo sabes. – con un dejó de indolencia saco un cigarrillo y con parsimonia lo encendió. Victoria aguardó que dijera algo más. – Aún así esto tiene un tinte demasiado sospechoso, creo que deberemos contactarnos con viejos aliados… - sonrió con superioridad.

-Oh, Integra, es la mejor decisión que podrías haber tomado. – declaró emocionada, mientras se levantaba de un salto.

-Por la mañana me contactare con Anderson, hay un par de preguntas que debo hacerle acerca del rito, ese es nuestro punto de partida. – expulsó el humo con lentitud. – Según lo que él nos responda, daremos el siguiente paso…- aplastó el cigarrillo en un cenicero de plata que estaba sobre una mesa cercana, antes de comenzar a subir las escaleras, pasó junto a la joven y no la miró; y está solo se hizo aún lado.

Cuando estuvo en el segundo piso sin voltearse, agregó. – Quiero que tengas muy presente que hay un cincuenta por ciento de posibilidades que solo sea una coincidencia, y ese hombre no tenga nada que ver con Alucard. No hay que hacerse ilusiones respecto a esto…

-Lo sé, pero si resulta ser, ¿crees que podríamos contactar a Pip…?- sugirió insegura.

Integra, la miró de reojo. – Lo veremos después de confirmar todo. Buenas noches Serás Victoria. – y sin agregar nada más se perdió por el pasillo. La joven, se quedó quietas unos instantes y suspiró esperanzada.

Su maestro estaba vivo. Y no vivo en el sentido figurado del no muerto, sino en toda su expresión, con corazón palpitante y órganos funcionando.

Amplió su sonrisa.

Y con esa idea rondando su mente se dirigió hacía su cuarto.

* * *

_Yap poco a poco se está destapando estó pero creanme es solo el principio de todo, algo así como la punta del iceberg xD_

_Como siempre lo hago, les instó a que critiquen y dejen comentarios, es indispensable para saber que opinan de las situaciones que se van desarrollando y las mejoras que siempre habra que hacerse._

_Así venga gente que no les cuesta nada darle al Go!_

_^___^_

_Saludos para todos y pronto nos veremos en otra actualización._

_Atte._

_**Brisa Black.**_


	5. Mensajeros

_

* * *

_

Bien aquí les dejó una nueva entrega, antes que mis efímeras vacaciones se esfumen definitivamente. Pero no se desesperen que voy adelantada, no subo un capitulo hasta que dejó terminado otro. Así que las actualizaciones si bien no serán semanales, no se serán tan distantes como la de regalo nocturno, es chistoso con ese fic me absorbe cantidades. xD

* * *

Capitulo 4

* * *

"_Mensajeros"_

* * *

Llevaba el auto a doscientos kilómetros por horas, por la desierta carretera St. Thomas, tenía la sensación de deja vù gravada en el cuerpo. Mientras la curiosidad lo picaba una y otra vez.

-Integra Sommers…- musitó vacíamente. Porque sentía que estaba bien y mal todo eso, que era lo que no le cuadraba, de esa mujer. Frunció el ceño, que era lo que había visto en él, que la sorprendió tanto.

Bufó con incredulidad. – Marido…seguro que sí. – se dijo con burla e irritación. Se molestó aún más consigo mismo al sentir curiosidad por esa aburrida bibliotecaria. Una muy misteriosa bibliotecaria, su instinto le decía que algo estaba fuera de lugar. Ocultaba algo. El punto era que no tenía agarre su suposición solo era una extraña inquietud. Ahora una sonrisa lobuna decoro su rostro. Quizás, después de toda esa misión no sería una absoluta estupidez, y se podría divertir en ella. Su rostro tomó una expresión astuta, y su rictus de cazador aumentó, o con ella.

En una intersección, dobló a la derecha, cruzando a través de una avenida rodeada por ambos lados de álamos, el auto vibraba levemente al pasar por sobre la gravilla, la velocidad comenzó a bajar gradualmente, hasta que se detuvo frente a una casa hecha de ladrillos, de dimensiones considerable, y con un ante jardín algo descuidado. Descendió del auto, y con las manos dentro de los bolsillos, subió las gradas que lo separaban de la puerta. De su pantalón sacó unas llaves y la metió en la cerradura. Una vez dentro, a través de la oscuridad llegó con facilidad al salón, ahí se dirigió al mini bar que había en un extremo y sacó una botella de whisky, de la cual con brusquedad retiro la tapa y se dejó caer en sillón con fuerza.

No se molestó en sacar copa, solo bebió de la botella, y se quedó sobre el sillón. Unos pasos apresurados se escucharon por las escaleras, y un golpe secó de la puerta al abrirse bruscamente. De inmediato las luces del salón fueron encendidas.

-Hasta que te dignas a aparecer, agente. – fue el secó comentario que se escucho.

Dimitri rodó los ojos fastidiado. – Lana mi querida jefa, que gusto tenerte con nosotros. – dijo con indiferencia, no prestando atención y bebiendo un largo trago de la botella.

Lana Hardle, era la directora de la unidad especial del servicio secreto, la crema y nata de agente de los Estado Unidos. Era bastante joven al menos en apariencia, ya que bordeaba los treinta cinco años. Poseía una cabellera negra, y corta, siempre tomada en una coleta apretada. De piel blanca, y ojos verdes, era normal que llevara una expresión seria, la cual se acentuaba aún más al estar cerca del mejor agente de la sección, que era su dolor de cabeza constante. Su eterno rival, era sabido como rumores de pasillos que Dimitri era el primero de la lista para ocupar el cargo, y que al rechazar el puesto se lo habían dado a la mujer. Hecho que solamente terminara de gatillar años de rivalidad silenciosa y quizás algo más...

Frunció los labios con desaprobación. Siempre era igual con él, no había caso en hacerle respetar los reglamentos internos de la sección. Masculló un par de maldiciones, y se acercó rauda hacía Dudnic, y le quito la botella.

-Deja de beber. ¡Estamos en medio de una misión por todos los demonios! – bufó con un gesto de molestia.

-Dime algo que no sepa. – fue la seca respuesta, antes de levantarse y sacar otra botella de un licor diferente, tequila.

-Es que no me oyes, ¡deja de beber! – replicó enojada. – Cuando será el… - fue cortada de improviso, por una tajante respuesta.

-Vete y déjame en paz Lana. No estoy de humor para escuchar tus sermones. – quedó estática en su lugar sin poder creer lo que le decía. Jamás le había hablado de esa forma, no al menos desde esa vez en que… – Además…- hizo una mueca insolente. –…bien sabes que no soy como tus agentes, pierdes el tiempo si esperas que haga lo que dices. No soy tú subordinado, mi preciosa Lana. – sonrió con crueldad. – soy tú superior. Ahora…- movió la botella, antes de tomar un largo trago. – largo.

Hardle, apretó los labios y en silencio se retiro del lugar. Respirando de forma entrecortada, una vez cerrada nuevamente la puerta del salón hizo una mueca adolorida y subió las escaleras velozmente chocando en el camino con Mike, pero sin prestarle real atención. Frunció el ceño ante la actitud de su superior. ¿Qué habría pasado para que hubiese salido corriendo del salón?

Una vez abajo, entró al lugar y se encontró con Dimitri echado sobre un sillón con una botella de alcohol, que tenía toda la pinta de ser de Vodka a la mitad, mientras en el suelo había una de whisky a la mitad y una de tequila vacía. El interruptor de su cabeza hizo clic, y negó con cansancio. Seguro su compañero tenía que ver con la huida de su jefa.

Dejó la habitación a oscuras, se dirigió al bar y se sirvió un poco de whisky, para luego sentarse en un sofá individual frente a él. Por unos minutos no dijo nada, y Dimitri no le miró, siguió bebiendo perdido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Lana?, no la había visto tan afectada desde aquella vez... – preguntó indiferente.

No dijo nada. Por unos momentos las palabras flotaron en el aire.

-Nada. – le dio otro trago a la botella. – Solo le aclare algunos puntos, que suele olvidar. – se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la ventana.

-¿Te ocurre algo? Te noto pensativo, amigo.

Se tomó su tiempo para responder. – Conocí a miss Sommers, es una mujer…- hizo una pausa –… peculiar.

Mike sonrió de medio lado con entendimiento. – Creo que eso te lo había mencionado anteriormente. Te intrigó, ¿no es así? – dio un sorbo al vaso.

-Oculta algo. – fue la tajante respuesta.

-Algo así como un alter ego o una doble vida criminal, demasiados casos, agente Dudnic. – dijo en son de broma, reclinándose en el sofá.

-Muy gracioso, niño. – sonrió con ironía, y prosiguió. – Sabes, hay algo que no puedo precisar y… – se cortó para dar otro largo trago, y se encontró observando el exterior con indiferencia. –…y además esta su reacción al verme.

En su lugar, Mike, enarcó las cejas con curiosidad.

Sin despegar la vista de la luna menguante hizo un amago de rictus. – Fue como si hubiese visto a un fantasma, y por unos momentos, me sentí como uno. – frunció el ceño con concentración recordando la escena. – Y ni hablar de la chica que vive con ella, estuvo a punto de desmayarse…- dio un trago a la botella.

-Curiosa, reacción.

-Es una mujer, brillante sin duda y tiene un temple de hierro. Y definitivamente es lo suficientemente astuta, para borrar cualquier cosa que interfiera en su camino…- volvió a beber otro trago. – Hay un secreto. Esas mujeres están guardando un secreto.

-Dimitri, todos guardamos secretos, ellas no van a ser la excepción.

-No. No entiendes no lo viste. Por su reacción al verme fue demasiado inesperada…ellas pueden saber algo sobre mi pasado. – entrecerró los ojos con algo parecido a la confusión. – me son familiar.

-¿Crees que ellas, tienen algo que ver con lo que te ocurrió? – frunció el ceño la cosa estaba tomando otro matiz.

-No lo sé con exactitud, pero creo que me pueden dar alguna luz de lo que era mi vida antes del accidente. El instinto me está gritando…- sus ojos tomaron un tinte oscuro. –…y jamás he obviado su llamado… - de un trago se bebió lo que quedaba de alcohol. – Descansa chico, mañana será un largo día. – y sin agregar nada más salió con paso raudo, del lugar, sin ni una seña de la cantidad de alcohol que había consumido.

-Menudo problema te vas a meter sin no le apuntas a esta, amigo. – se dijo así mismo, inexpresivo.

oOoOoOoOooOoOoOo

Serás corría por una estrecha callejuela, pistola en mano. Saltó un par de cajas y dio un rebote en el piso para impulsarse y saltar una reja. Su objetivo se movía. Maldijo en voz baja, y se apresuró, siguió corriendo hasta que el individuo tomó una intersección sin salida.

Rápidamente lo inmovilizó, y siguió el procedimiento de rutina.

-Queda usted detenido, por robo. Tiene derecho a guardar silencio, ya que todo lo que diga puede ser usado en su contra. – el hombre bajó ella, dejó de luchar. Cautelosa se levantó del suelo, y lo guió hasta la salida, donde los refuerzos estaban esperando.

-Muy bien hecho oficial Sommer. –felicito, un hombre de color, bastante alto y corpulento.

-Gracias, señor. – respondió avergonzada, mientras subía al delincuente a la patrulla.

Solo asintió, y ladró una orden. – Robert, Steel, Miller, andando. Muevan esos traseros haraganes hasta la estación. – los mencionados, se quejaron bajamente antes de hacer una seña amistosa a la joven y subirse a sus patrullas.

-Andando Sommer. Hay que encerrar a esta rata en su cloaca.

-Sí. – rápidamente se subió a la patrulla.

Durante el trayecto de vuelta, el automóvil se mantuvo en silencio, solo atenuado por la suave melodía de un blues, y el tarareo casi imperceptible de su jefe. Desvió su vista hacía la ventana, y vio con aburrimiento como las casas pasaban frente a sus ojos. Su mente volvió a la noche anterior.

No podía borrar la imagen de su amo. Porque era su amo dijera lo que dijera Integra. Era él. Estaba segura de ello. El auto se detuvo con algo de brusquedad, sacándola de su estado ensimismado.

-Venga mueve ese trasero vagabundo de mi patrulla. Esta vez me encargare que te den al menos dos años tras las rejas. Ninguna fianza de salvara, alimaña. – lo empujó con rudeza, mientras daba largas a una retahíla de palabras malsonantes que eran parte de un discurso sobre como los policías arriesgaban el culo, para que los condenados jueces los dejaran en libertad. Serás unos metros por detrás se sonrojo ligeramente, ante el coloreado vocabulario de su superior.

Avanzaron por un pasillo largo y austero, hasta que se encontraron con una puerta que los dirigió a un salón bastante más amplio y con mucho flujo de personas. Los sonidos de los teléfonos y las voces inundaban en lugar.

Nada fuera de lo común, o que pudiera impresionar a la joven Sommer.

Hasta que por en medio de la multitud de gente se abrió paso la alta y amplia figura – de quien estaba completamente convencida – era su amo mortal. Se quedó estacada por unos minutos al suelo observándolo deslizarse por entre la gente, con una fuerza y elegancia señorial muy poco vista en la actualidad.

Era algo inconsciente de él.

Imponente se acercó a ellos, y no le cupo duda que él los estudiaba con recelo y algo de frialdad. Sin mucho aspaviento se dirigió a su superior.

-Collins. – realizó un gesto de cabeza a modo de saludo.

-Dudnic. - fue la seca y áspera respuesta. – ¿Qué haces aquí? – lanzó directamente, sin molestarse en disimular el desagrado.

A modo de respuesta alzó las cejas. – Necesito los archivos 23746. – sonrió con frialdad. – Y quien mejor que mi estimado Collins para conseguírmelos.

-Eres un…- se cortó con impotencia, y gruñó. – Sígueme. – Ladró, mientras avanzaba hacia el otro extremo del lugar. A mitad de camino se detuvo.- Oficial Victoria, eso iba para ti también, así que mueve esa bonito par de piernas hasta acá.

De esta forma quedaron las cosas, adelante Collins con su detenido refunfuñando con ira contra cada ente gubernamental arrogante que le hacía perder el tiempo. Más atrás Dimitri con su mirada acerada y sin perder el rictus de superioridad, le seguía. Y cerrando la procesión Victoria con un gesto de confusión.

Llevaba la mirada pegada en la nuca del agente, tan perdida iba que no se percató de que se detuvo de improvisó, y chocó con su espalda haciéndola perder el equilibrio, trastabilló perdiendo el equilibrio y precipitándose al suelo. Cuando se veía ya estampada en el suelo, una mano cálida la sostuvo por la muñeca, y la atrajo hacía arriba, ayudándose con la otra mano en la espalda de ella. Ella, le miró con sorpresa y evidentemente sonrojada.

Él le sonrió con malicia. – Oficial Sommer, un gusto volver a verla. – La estabilizó y la soltó.

Tartamudeó avergonzada, antes de balbucear un escueto igualmente.

Alzó las cejas divertido por la mirada que le dirigía. – Me sorprende encontrarla en este lugar, nunca se me hubiese pasado por la cabeza que fuese una chica policía.

Sonrió amable con una velada esperanza. – Lo sé, demasiado aniñada para serlo. Mi hermana dice que carezco del aspecto de una oficial, demasiado cándida para eso señala. – Se encogió de hombros en un intento de simular desenfado y no parecer sospechosamente interesada.

-Me sumo a la opinión de su hermana. – declaró atento, casi como si la estudiara. – Pero también puedo asegurar que existe una determinación fuerte. – agregó neutral naturalidad.

Pestañeó reiteradamente sorprendida. – ¿De verdad cree eso?

-Claro. – contestó con desinteresada convicción. Siguieron avanzando por unos cortos momentos en silencio hasta que este fue roto nuevamente, por él. – ¿Hace mucho que viven aquí?

-Algo más de cuatro años. – sonrió relajada, y siguió hablando. – Con mi hermana necesitábamos un cambio de aire, especialmente ella. Por eso dejamos Inglaterra, y nos vinimos para el país de las oportunidades.

Dimitri tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa lobuna, y se felicitó internamente ante su acierto. La pequeña policía le proporcionaría la información que necesitaba para resolver el misterio que rodeaba a la _bibliotecaria misteriosa _(apodo dado por su compañero),entrecerró los ojos, ese Mike debió haberse dedicado a escritor.

-Inglesas. – repitió con desinterés. – Que sorpresa, jamás me hubiera imaginado que no era naturales de Norteamérica.

Era una verdad a media. La chiquilla no delataba ninguna diferencia con los norteamericanos genuinos, su acento y maneras, eran propias del país. Su hermana por otro lado, era otra historia. Se notaba a leguas que era inglesa, solo hacía falta verla caminar para reparar en eso y escucharla hablar con ese acento y pronunciación excesivamente propio, la terminaban de delatar.

Serás torció la cabeza, y le miró confiada. – Integra es muy puntillosa con los detalles, y me sometió a un intenso curso sobre la cultura americana, que fue desde la geografía hasta la pronunciación y modismos. – parpadeó como recordando algo. – fue algo realmente duro, es una maestra muy estricta.

Alzó las cejas. – No me digas. – fue el simple comentario. Cada vez se sentía más intrigado con todo el asunto.

-Si, así es ella y… – sonrió honesta alegría, pero no logro terminar lo que diría ya que la rasposa voz del capitán Collins la interrumpió llamando la atención de los dos.

-Dudnic puedes dejar de engatusar a mi oficial y venir a recibir tú condenado informe. – fue la huraña declaración. – y largarte de una vez.

Sonrió con superioridad. – Claro viejo Collins. – le dirigió una mirada condescendiente. – Será un placer. – tomó el informa con aire triunfador, y antes de retirarse añadió. – Mándale mis saludos a Linda, te estaría eternamente agradecido que le avisaras que estoy en la ciudad. – tomó un aire inocente de difícil credibilidad. – Hasta pronto Victoria.

Cuando el capitán logró salir de su estupor maldijo de todas las formas conocidas e incluso inventó otras, donde se involucraba a cada pariente del agente. Dudnic con un oído bastante agudo rió para sus adentros. Satisfecho por sus avances salió de la estación, con una duda clavada cada vez más profundo.

Descubriría que es lo que oculta esa mujer, fuera como fuera.

* * *

_Saludos para todos, muchisimas gracias por los review, y bueno sigan dejandolos, para saber que piensan sobre el desarrollo de la trama, es la unica forma de mejorar..._

_Esperando que haya sido de su agrado, les saluda _

atte.

**_Brisa Black.-_**


	6. Aliados

_

* * *

_

¡Hola lectores! Me he demorado mi tanto pero aquí está la actualización del fic, el próximo capítulo está en pleno proceso y pues les adelanto las cosas comenzaran a ponerse buenas. XD

_Quiero aprovechar de agradecer a Sir Erzebeth, que ha beteado el capitulo y me ha dado unos consejos muy útiles, ¡gracias! ^///^_

* * *

Capitulo 5

* * *

"_Aliados"_

* * *

Iba ya en su segunda cajetilla ese día. Torció el gesto asqueada, hacía años que no fumaba de esa manera, su última vez había sido el día que dejó Inglaterra definitivamente. Desde ese lejano tres de septiembre no tocaba un cigarrillo hasta la tarde pasada.

Rodó los ojos, no era buena señal que hubiese recaído en ese habito de caballeros nuevamente. Observó el cigarrillo por unos segundos antes de tomar la última bocanada y apagarlo con violencia contra el cenicero. Junto a este estaba el teléfono, lo observó con concentración unos segundos. ¿Sería prudente avisar Anderson sobre su descubrimiento? Por venteaba vez ese día se cuestionaba la mismo. Era conocedora que sería necesario hacer aquello, si quería estar segura que no se estaba dejando llevar por la nostalgia.

Se mordió el labio inquieta. Anderson en sí no era el problema, después de todo lo vivido en esa guerra y todo el huracán que vino más tarde, el sacerdote dejó la sección XIII y se radicó en una parroquia alejada del barullo del Vaticano y los enfrentamientos por poder. Dentro de esos cuatro años le escribía dos veces al año para informarla, al igual que ella hacía de regreso. El asunto estaba en que alguien – y con alguien se refería a Iscariote – pudiese enterarse, y salir tras los suyos.

El Vaticano jamás le perdonaría los años de rivalidad y supremacía sobre ellos. Y menos aún la herejía de haber engendrado de un vampiro. Entrecerró los ojos con coraje, ese maldito de Maxwell se atrevió a insultar a su niño…

Habían pasado cuatro meses desde su destitución y estaba a mitad del proceso por alta traición a la corona. Gracias a su fortuna y algunos contactos adecuados que aún poseía, se mantenía retenida en su casa con guardias apostados fuera de la mansión impidiendo cualquier tipo de huida – hizo una mueca de desprecio – como si pudiera salir corriendo por la puerta como si nada.

Se levantó de su escritorio y se dirigió a la ventana. Su despacho poseía un aspecto lúgubre, carente de ese ambiente de eficiencia que expelía usualmente. Dirigió su mirada hacía el cuadro de su padre, un sombra de nostalgia y vergüenza matizaron sus orbes celestes.

-Espero puedas comprenderme algún día padre. – cerró sus ojos levemente. – He hecho todo lo que no querías... – sonrió amarga. –… perdóname por no sentir el arrepentimiento que debería. – se volvió a la ventana.

Unos pasos apresurados se escucharon en el pasillo. Frunció el ceño y se giró hacía la puerta, poco a poco se pudieron escuchar voces exaltadas, que conforme se fueron acercado, comenzaron a entenderse.

Se acercó a su escritorio y se sentó detrás, esperando. La voz de Serás se pudo distinguir claramente. – ¡Le he dicho que no puede entrar!

-Hazte a un lado abominación. – increpó una voz molestamente familiar, antes de que las puertas de su despacho fueran abierta rudamente. Entrecerró los ojos, mientras endurecía su semblante; Maxwell y su sequito de lame botas.

Si su día ya era malo, ahora mismo con toda libertad podía declararlo como un asco.

-Esas no son formas de entrar en mi casa, Maxwell. – declaró fríamente.

-Máster, no pude detenerlo. – se disculpó apenada, en respuesta solo recibió un asentimiento y aguardó atenta a cualquier movimientos de Iscariote.

-Oh, espero pueda disculparme por mi poco delicadeza mi estimada Sir Hellsing… - alzó las cejas con burla. – ¡Oh, por todos los cielos que torpe soy! – una mueca condescendiente e irónica se apodero de sus facciones. – Ya no eres Sir. Te destituyeron, que lastima. – concluyó con regocijo.

Ella apretó los puños y dirigió una mirada de advertencia a Victoria que retrocedió un paso, pero no borró la expresión mortal de su rostro. Necesitaba un motivo más y destriparía a Maxwell.

-¿A qué has venido a Maxwell? – controló su temperamento, y torció el gesto indiferente. –

Dudo que sea a una visita de cortesía, ¿o es qué al fin tus lame botas se dieron cuenta que eras un ser rastrero y te han abandonado? – sonrió con superioridad al captar la mueca de furia que le deformó el rostro.

-¡Maldita puerca inglesa! – escupió, ya sin rastro de esa falsa cordialidad en un ataque directo.

-¿Qué quieres? Dilo y lárgate.

-Aunque no lo parezca mi estimada Integra…

-Lady Integra para ti. – le miró con burla. – Sigo perteneciendo a la nobleza.

Ante la replica el sacerdote enrojeció patentemente, y sus ojos la apuñalaron con enojó contenido, pero la ignoró y siguió su perorata: – Aunque no lo parezca la Santa Sede está preocupada por tú destino y el de Inglaterra.

Indiferente, afirmó ambos codos en la mesa y afirmó el índice en su mejilla en una abierta expresión de incredulidad: – ¿Así, desde cuándo?

Ahora era el turno de líder de Iscariote para sonreír: – Desde que llegó a los oídos de su santidad su nueva condición.

Integra se tensó en su lugar, pero compuso su expresión lo mejor posible: – No les atañe este asunto.

-Claro que sí, mi estimada. – le dirigió un rictus de tórrido. – Más teniendo en cuanta que lleva una abominación en las entrañas, hijo de un demonio… ¡Esa criatura debe morir! …

Abrió los ojos como si la hubiesen abofeteado. De un salto se levantó de su puesto y golpeó con sus palmas la mesa, furiosa.

– ¡Maldita rata infeliz! – su respiración se entrecortó con la ira fluyendo por su venas. – ¡Largo de mi casa alimaña!

Victoria reaccionando y haciendo uso de sus conocimientos de defensa personal, sacó uno a uno a los escoltas de Maxwell.

-¡Qué lástima! Teníamos la esperanza de llegar a un acuerdo sobre el destino de esa aberración. – suspiró con falso desaliento. – Supongo que tendremos que hacerlo a la mala.

De un movimiento rápido, Integra sacó del cajón lateral de su escritorio un arma y apuntó al sacerdote entre las cejas: – Jamás lo tocaras, perro del vaticano, si sabes lo que te conviene. – una amenaza muda se instaló en sus ojos azules. – Acércatele y te mataré.

-¿En serio? – lanzó una risotada.

Solo se tensó aún más e hizo sonar el casquete del arma. Sin que Maxwell pudiera prever la acción abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando un ruido secó resonó en el lugar, para luego sentir fluir la sangre y un naciente dolor punzante en su brazo.

-T…tú, ¡maldita ramera! – masculló entre dientes.

En respuesta volvió hacer sonar el gatillo en una seca advertencia: – ¡Lárgate! ¡O el próximo será entre las cejas!

Lanzó la última mirada enervada y se volteó hacía la salida, con el pomo de la puerta en la mano, declaró: – ¡Esto no ha terminado aquí!...- abrió la puerta. –… Integra Hellsing.

A modo de respuesta sólo escuchó otro disparo, que dio justo donde estuvo su mano unos segundos antes. Apretó los dientes y cerró la puerta gritando a sus guardaespaldas.

-¡Estoy rodeado de inútiles! ¡Una simple chiquilla los desarmó! – unos cuantos murmullos avergonzados se escucharon débilmente, mientras se perdían por las escaleras.

En el despacho, ambas mujeres se observaron con cuidado. Integra dejó bruscamente el arma sobre la mesa y afirmó los palmas sobre la liza superficie. Victoria avanzó presurosa hacía ella, preocupada.

-Señora, ¿necesita algo? – se removió inquieta sin saber muy bien qué hacer. – No es bueno que se exalte es…peligroso.

Ajena a Serás, se enderezó y miró su vientre, con semblante indescifrable palpó con cuidado. Se notaba, aún no era un vientre enorme pero ya se delataba su estado. Torció el gesto, ya era la comidilla de la nobleza. Todos comentaban que la inflexible y estoica Integra Hellsing se había enredado en un amorío con su vampiro sirviente y ahora estaba encinta con el maligno vástago del sanguinario Conde Drácula en las entrañas.

Ahora, además de eso debía lidiar con el hecho que era un blanco de Iscariote. Querían a su niño. Deseaban arrebatarle lo único que le quedaba para seguir adelante, su último vestigio de calidez que quedaba en su vida. Inspiró profundamente angustiada y afirmó su mano en su frente con una inesperada debilidad. Victoria corrió a sostenerla.

-Amo, siéntese por favor. – con toda la delicadeza posible la acomodó en su silla. – ¿quiere que la lleve a su cuarto? ¿O le traigo compresas frías? ¿O…?- fue cortada en su nerviosa perorata.

-Victoria… Necesitamos apresurar los trámites y salir de este país lo más diligentemente posible.

-Pero amo, ¡su estado…usted! – balbuceó débilmente.

-No, tú no entiendes. – cortó secamente. – Maxwell quiere a mi hijo. Y si no desaparecemos pronto no podremos defendernos, ambas estaremos a merced de esa hiena. Ya no tenemos las garantías que poseíamos antes, tú ya no eres un vampiro y yo pronto no estaré en condiciones de hacerle frente a nadie. – cambió el gesto duro y la miró con una preocupación velada. – Como extraño a ese vampiro del demonio…

-No se preocupe Lady Integra, antes que usted dé a luz estaremos lejos de aquí. – la miró resuelta. – Se lo prometo.

Integra le sonrió sin alegría, e hizo un gesto con la cabeza. – Confió en ti Serás Victoria. Sé que lo harás.

o.o.o.o

Tal como prometió, así ocurrió. Tres meses después ya no estaban en Inglaterra, se encontraban en Dinamarca, y mientras su embarazo se lo permitió viajaron por distintos países despistando tanto a la corona británica como al Vaticano.

Integra negó con la cabeza cansada. Habían logrado su objetivo y eso era lo que importaba, unos meses después de llegar a su destino final con su hijo de unos cuantos meses llegó la primera carta Alexander. En ella relató cada cosa que sucedía en el viejo continente, con una prosa tanto irónica como afable. Sonrió de buena gana al leer la enérgica comparación de Maxwell con un calamar, al comentarle que sus tentáculos eran cada vez más largos y peligrosos. Nada que no se hubiera imaginado.

Y así en un compañerismo que se basó en la adversidad, terminó de fortalecerse a la distancia con amabilidad y comprensión.

Así que con la primera carta recibida en mano, releyó un número que le enviaba por si necesitaba apoyo, se lo dio para que cuando se viera en una emergencia pudiese acudir más rápidamente si se veía en alguna dificultad. Ella agradeció la deferencia, pero deseó con todas sus fuerzas no tener que utilizar esa última carta nunca.

Ahora no le quedaba más opción, así que resuelta marcó los números cuidadosa de no equivocarse. Sonó un par de veces, y supuso que las operadoras estarían colapsadas. No pudo menos que sorprenderse cuando, la voz grave y ligeramente rasposa de Anderson le contestó afable.

-¿_Aló? Padre Anderson a il discorso._

Sonrió quedamente. – Ha pasado tiempo desde nuestra última charla, Alexander.

Un cortó silencio de reconocimiento, antes de que al otro lado de la línea un risa rasposa y sincera se hizo escuchar. – _¡Madona mía! Sei tú…honorable camarada. ¿Ha pasado algo?_

-Necesito preguntarte sobre el hechizo purificador que utilizamos hace cinco años. – preguntó yendo al grano de inmediato.

Pudo captar un ligero suspiro. _– Ya veo. –_ una ligara pausa y continuó. _– Sabía que esto pasaría tarde o temprano, y tengo algunas cosas que explicarte._

Entrecerró los ojos, suspicaz. – Estoy atenta, dime todo lo que tenga que saber.

_-No. No por teléfono esto lo discutiremos en persona. Me voy para América._

Un presentimiento se instaló en su pecho, era algo indescifrable. – Muy bien Anderson, estaré esperando tú llegada.

_-Salgó mañana mismo para allá. –_ declaró solemne matizado con culpa encubierta. – _Arrivederci._

-Hasta pronto Alexander. – y dejó el auricular bruscamente sobre el teléfono. Si antes de hablar con el sacerdote estaba inquieta ahora se podía considerar frenética. Sopesando fríamente la conversación, si su aliado creía oportuno viajar desde Italia para tratar era fácil concluir que las cosas se complicarían. Y más aún si consideraba el hecho de que él esperaba que ella se comunicara, entonces podía ser que ese hombre fuera…

Se afirmó violentamente al escritorio, sintiéndose perdida. Era como abrir una caja de Pandora, de donde escapaba uno a uno todos sus demonios. Lentamente sentía que su perfecta y tranquila existencia se desmoronaba. Si Alucard volvía, ¿podría tener la paz que poseía ahora? ¿O quedaría suspendida en la vorágine tormentosa del caos? Se recriminó su debilidad e insensatez, ¿cómo era capaz de desear verse suspendida en la tragedia con tal de tener la certeza de que él estaría allí?

-Ya no estás sola. – susurró entre dientes. – Debes proteger a tú niño… - cerró los ojos atenazada con la desesperanza. ¿Pero quién mejor para protegerlo que su padre? Si es que fuera realmente su presentimiento verdad. De esta forma un pequeño destello de luz iluminó la oscuridad que se estaba cerniendo sobre ella.

Se enderezó y apartó los pensamientos. No era hora de adelantarse a nada, debía ser lógica y mantener la cabeza fría. De nada le valía desesperarse, ahora solo restaba esperar a Anderson y ver como se desarrollaría todo.

Ya después vería que hacer con lo demás.

Así que con nuevas fuerzas se zambullo en su trabajo, más le valía adelantar todo lo que pudiera, ya que algo le decía que tendría mucho que hacer fuera de ese despacho cuando todo se aclarara.

* * *

Agradezco a todos quienes están siguiendo el fic, y les instó a que sigan quedan muchas sorpresas por descubrir. También doy las gracias a los que han comentado, y bueno sigan comentando por favor, es la única forma que tengo de saber que les parece el fic, y si voy por buen camino. ^///^

Cualquier duda me la mandan a mi mail que está en mi perfil o por mensaje privado, intentare responder los más rápidamente posible. Eso muchos saludos, a todos.

Atte.

* * *

**Brisa Black**


	7. Cazador perdido

_**Nota de autora:**_

_Antes que todo quiero señalar que me encanta que comenten y critiquen, ya saben que no tengo problemas con las correcciones si alguno de ustedes lectores/as capta algún error o algo no está como debe ya sea en ortografía o porque se me arrancaron los personajes y me salí de la caracterización o simplemente hay dudas, no me molestare todo lo contrario les estaré muy agradecida por la ayuda. Después de todos los humanos nos equivocamos y no está demás una segunda opinión para mejorar. _

_Pero claro, todo esto puede ser mientras este en los términos que corresponden y sin ofensas, yo sé que es común que haya gente que se dedique a dejar flame y comentarios malintencionados, pero de los cuatro años que llevo escribiendo nunca me había tocado recibir uno y la verdad me ha molestado bastante. Dejo en claro que si público es porque me gusta escribir y me apasiona hacerlo, tanto como leer las historias de otros autores, pero creo que no es justo para nadie que venga gente a insultar u ofender el trabajo ajeno._

_Para la persona que dejó el mensaje pues bueno, es una lástima que no te agrade como escribo o llevó los fic, pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Yo sigo escribiendo porque me agrada hacerlo, si a ti te molesta pues mala suerte solo puedo aconsejarte no entrar en lo que escribo._

_Lamento tener que hacer esta nota, pero me era necesario hacerla. Pido disculpas a los demás lectores por quitarle más tiempo con estas líneas. _

_Muchas gracias por su tiempo y atención._

* * *

Capitulo 6

* * *

"_Cazador perdido"_

* * *

Una luz intensa y blanca le envolvía como una coraza, no era capaz de recordar donde estaba, quien era o como se llamaba. Su mente estaba suspendida en el vacío, sin siquiera poder abrir los ojos. Quiso mover una mano, pero no fue capaz ya que la sensación de vértigo lo mareo, era como si flotara.

Lentamente la fuente luminosa disminuyó su esplendor, pero no tubo las fuerzas para abrir los ojos. Sentía su cuerpo débil y adolorido, como si algo pesado le hubiese caído encima. Su cabeza era un lió de imágenes inconexas a las cuales no encontraba sentido alguno, casi como si fueran algo ajeno a él.

¿Por qué su mente tenía tantas imágenes extrañas? ¿Quién era esa gente? Deseo tener algún referente del cual apoyarse, o siquiera tener la capacidad de distinguir que era suyo dentro de todo ese revoltijo.

-Dimitri… - escuchó que decían a lo lejos. Intentó centrar su atención en esa voz buscando las respuestas que no tenía. – Es el agente Dimitri…

Otra voz intervino. – ¿Es el agente encubierto que mandó la división como espía a Rusia?

-Así es.

¿Quiénes eras los que hablan? ¿Quién era ese Dimitri? Tendrían algo que ver con él todas estas personas. Esperaba que pudieran responder sus preguntas. Casi haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano entreabrió los ojos un poco, y no pudo distinguir nada más que sombras borrosas y colores diluidos e inconexos. Intentó mover un brazo, pero el solo intento le causó un dolor tan intenso en todo el cuerpo que dimitió en su decisión de moverse, y así lentamente conforme despertaban sus sentidos, su cuerpo se iba haciendo más vulnerable a los dolores que le embargaban.

Sintió como su semblante se tensó ante un espasmo involuntario de sus piernas. Reprimió un quejido, apretando los dientes con toda su voluntad.

-¡Hey, Mike! Parece que está reaccionando.

Sus oídos captaron claramente los pasos apresurados que provenían de algún lugar cercano a él.

-¡Madre santa, al fin! – fue la aliviada exclamación. - Roy, ve a donde el doctor Carter y avísale que su paciente está consciente.

-¡Coño!, ¿y por qué tengo que ir yo novato? – reclamó golpeado en su orgullo. Un novato dándole ordenes a un agente, ¿dónde se había visto eso?

-Venga hombre. – dijo en tono conciliador. – Que no te cuesta nada además, el será mi tutor y…

-¡Ya, ya, ya! tío voy, voy, pero no me des la lata de siempre. – cortó apresurado.

Hizo una mueca fastidiado, ¿Quiénes eran ese par de idiotas escandalosos? No había otro lugar en el mundo donde ir hablar tonterías. ¿Qué justo tenían que elegir el lugar donde él estaba partiéndose de dolor?

-Agente Dimitri… - llamó suavemente acercándose un poco. –… ¿puede oírme?

No fue capaz de emitir ningún sonido, que no fuera un quejido o una palabrota. Así que no dijo nada y siguió apretando los dientes.

-…sí puede oírme, apriete mi mano… - tomó la mano del enfermo cuidadoso. –… ¿puede entenderme?

Casi con perversidad hizo caso de las palabras del hombre que le incordiaba en su malestar, así que con todas las fuerzas que pudo juntar apretó la extremidad ofrecida. Entre la nebulosa del dolor que lo envolvía pudo escuchar claramente el chillido de Mike, y el sonido de la puerta.

-Veo que el tratamiento ha surtido efecto. – comentó livianamente otra voz de hombre, bastante suave. – Y ha recuperado la consciencia.

-Y la fuerza también Doc. – fue el bajo comentario de Mike al soltarse del fiero agarre, con la respiración entrecortada, por el esfuerzo. – Si que aprieta fuerte, joder. – masculló entre dientes.

-Señor Dudnic... – llamó el doctor. –…aparte del vértigo que debe sentir en estos momentos, ¿le duele algo?

Apretó los labios nuevamente. ¡Demonios todo! Le dolía todo el cuerpo, al punto de no poder hablar sin quejarse. Pero como le hacía entender eso a los tarados frente a él. Con esfuerzo nuevamente, asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

-Bien, entonces ahora le administrare un analgésico que le disminuirá notablemente el malestar. – Con el oído atento pudo captar el sonido metálico de algunos instrumentos chocar, y el arrastrar de unas ruedas. – Solo tomara unos momentos que haga efecto este suero.

Por unos segundos solo hubo silencio, al punto que creyó estar solo de nuevo. Pero de pronto, un calorcillo agradable le empezó a recorrer el cuerpo, atenuando notoriamente los dolores que le aquejaban.

Aún con recelo movió una de sus manos, y espero quieto la punzada de dolor. Nada ocurrió la primera vez. Alentado por el avance, movió el brazo completo, y nuevamente espero, pero para su suerte y tranquilidad nada ocurrió. Abrió los ojos convencido que ya nada ocurriría, parpadeó lentamente enfocando la vista a las formas, luces y colores. Estaba en una habitación blanca, tendido en una cama de sabanas del mismo color. Se encontraba decorada escasamente, pero era bastante cómoda pese a su austeridad. Estudio todo con minuciosidad, casi memorizando cada cosa de esa habitación intentado hacerse una idea de que pasaba.

Luego, pasó al estudio de los hombres que le acompañaban, receloso los escrutó con fijeza, intentando leer en ellos algo que no logró captar, frustrándolo de paso. Era como si hubiese perdido algo que le era natural, pero que ahora no lograba hacer. Hizo un lado esa sensación relegándola a un segundo plano, centrándose en lo que sus ojos veían, necesitaba respuestas.

El que estaba más cerca de él, tenía una bata blanca abrochada remilgadamente, suponía que era el doctor. Era de una altura media, que si sus cálculos eran correctos no le llegaría más allá de la barbilla; de piel blanca y cabellos cano, le devolvía una mirada afable y una sonrisa cordial.

Torció la cabeza y pasó al que estaba al otro lado de su cama. Por como aferraba una de sus manos supo de inmediato, que él era el famoso Mike. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa torcida se formara en su rostro. Debía de tener unos veinte años, no más que eso, se leía claramente en sus facciones juveniles sus pocos años. Al igual que el doctor, le sonreía cordial, y con algo parecido a la admiración.

Movió por último su atención al último de sus visitantes, era unos pocos centímetros más bajo que él mismo; de complexión delgada y de piel morena, le devolvía la mirada desafiante, con un toque parecido al fastidio. Dimitri enarcó una ceja incrédulo, ¿así que no era del agrado de ese mulato?

Tendría que cuidarse de ese hombre, algo no le gustaba de él.

-¿Qué tal se encuentra? – preguntó Carter, atrayendo su atención. – ¿Le duele algo aún?

Negó con la cabeza, ya no le molestaba tanto el cuerpo, pero en cuanto su mente…bueno eso era cuento aparte. – No, ya me siento mejor.

-Ya veo. Entonces mi trabajo ha terminado aquí en unas horas le vendré a ver nuevamente para administrarle más medicamento. – Y con último gesto de cabeza salió de la habitación.

Solo quedaron Mike y el mulato que le miraba mal. Entrecerró los ojos, y los taladró a ambos. – ¿Quién soy y que hago aquí? – cuestionó secamente, con frialdad.

Mike abrió los ojos ampliamente, mientras que el mulato le dirigía una mirada desdeñosa de profundo rencor. El primero tartamudeó. – ¿N-no recuerda quien es usted?…

-No. – dijo tajante. – Si lo hiciera no les preguntarías.

El joven, se sonrojo ligeramente antes de contestar. – Usted es Dimitri Dudnic, una leyenda dentro del servicio de inteligencia norteamericana… - un bufido incrédulo proveniente del otro agente, le hizo merecedor de una mirada de censura por parte de Mike y otra de advertencia por parte de Dimitri. –…estaba infiltrado en el gobierno Ruso, desde hace unos cinco años, investigando una sospecha que existía sobre estudios nucleares de una franja terrorista soviética para la creación de una nueva generación de armas de esta índole… - hizo una pausa para ordenar sus ideas y continuar.

La misión fue un éxito, y desmantelaron el proyecto. Pero antes de que alcanzara a volver al país alguien dio el soplo a los soviéticos de que usted había sido quien revelara sus planes y sufrió un atentado que casi lo mató. – le miró con respetó. – Aún no logramos entender cómo es que sobrevivió, cuando llegó acá todos pensamos que moriría, es decir, algo lo había traspasado de extremo a extremo. Era casi imposible que sobreviviera o eso creímos... – sonrió contento.

Asintió quedamente procesando todo. No lograba encajar nada de lo que había escuchado con él. Era como si le hablaran de alguien más. Un incipiente dolor de cabeza le hizo cerrar los ojos y cubrirse la cara con las manos.

-Bien, le dejaremos para que descanse. – se alejó de la cama hasta la puerta. – Que se recupere, señor Dudnic.

No dijo nada solo hizo un gesto con la mano, e intentó dormir buscando la claridad mental que había perdido.

Echado sobre la cama con los brazos por detrás de la cabeza, Dimitri, le daba vuelta a los únicos recuerdos claro que su memoria poseía. Ese día que abrió los ojos en ese hospital, fue el inicio de su vida más que la continuación de la que ya tenía. Porque había que decirlo, no tenía ni un recuerdo de antes, fuera de imágenes y sensaciones sin conexión alguna que no las terminaban de encajar en su actual existencia.

Rodó los ojos exasperado, de un saltó se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana. Era medio día y por primera vez en semanas tenía tiempo para pensar. Hoy su trabajo se concentraría en la noche, en cierto bar de mala muerte donde tendría que sonsacarle información a un proxeneta que tenía ciertos contactos con los fanáticos de esa extraña secta ocultista.

Si su intuición no le fallaba, ese cabrón seguro que les facilitaba mujeres para los ritos, y quien sabe que perversiones harían, una ola de asco lo envolvió, y apartó su cabeza de lucubraciones que les descompondrían el genio. Sin ser muy consciente de sí mismo, agarró las llaves del auto, y se dirigió hacia afuera sin un destino fijo solo guiado por una necesidad extraña, por una chispa más allá de la razón.

Se montó en el carro, y como se le hacía costumbre apretó el acelerador hasta el fondo, haciendo sonar el asfalto con el roce de los neumáticos, levantando una nube espesa de polvo.

De unas de las ventanas del piso superior, Lana, observaba la marcha de Dimitri con una mirada vacía y con las mejillas manchadas de rímel.

-Cada vez más lejos… - murmuró mientras una gruesa lágrima oscura recorría un sendero del rabillo del ojo hasta la barbilla antes de alejarse de la ventana.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Tía, ¿puedo salir al jardín? – preguntó con una mirada encantadora, sosteniendo un balón bajo el brazo.

Seras bastante atareada con el almuerzo y la colada por unos instantes lo miró sin comprender que era lo que le decía. Parpadeó un par de veces procesando el mensaje, hasta que reaccionado le sonrió escuetamente. – Pero la comida ya va a estar y ya sabes a que a tú madre le molesta que salgas antes de comer y… - la interrumpió.

-Por favor, por favor tía. Prometo que entrare cuando me llames. – la dedicó una mirada de cachorro indefenso que le conmovió hasta las entrañas. ¡Pequeño demonio manipulador y lindo! Pensó para sí divertida, antes de asentir despacio. – Ninguna replica, adentro cuando te llame, ¿has entendido?

-Así es. – respondió marcialmente decidido.

-¿Qué esperas entonces?, ve. Apúrate antes de que llegue tú mamá ya sabes cómo se pone cuando sales antes comer. – le hizo un gesto con la cabeza. – Ve.

Con una sonrisa brillante, asintió. Serás no lo vio venir pero cuando se giró sintió un par de bracitos aferrándose a ella. – Gracias tía Serás. – dijo exultante antes de salir corriendo por la puerta de la cocina hacía el exterior dejando a una rubia mujer con los ojos lloroso.

-No Lionel… - sonrió cálida. –… gracias a ti.

o.o.o.o.o.o

Dio un par de saltos de grada en grada hasta que aterrizó con un precario equilibrio en la gravilla que separaba el patio trasero con el antejardín. Hizo una mueca molesta, ya era un niño grande ¿por qué no podía saltar como lo hacían eso hombres con bañador extraño en la tele? Torció la cabeza, ¿cómo le había dicho su mamá que se llamaba esos hombres?

Era…hm…gambistas, frunció la boca confundido. Era al con "tas" pero la palabra no la podía pronunciar correctamente. Meditó por unos instantes concentrado, debería preguntarle a su madre cuando llegara.

Así que relegando su duda existencial a un archivo en un rincón de su mente, corrió hacia afuera con su pelota entre sus manos. Con dificultad abrió la puerta que separaba ambos patios, su madre era muy cuidadosa con él y había puesto expresamente el seguro en lo más alto de la cerca con la certeza de que se demoraría algunos años en poder alcanzarlo.

Sonrió travieso, pero no previó que podría usar otros métodos para alcanzar sus objetivos.

Juntó a la cerca, aún costado de la casa había un frondoso arbusto de Cica elegante –el favorito de su tía Serás – detrás de este oculto entre sus ramas tenía una vara que hacía unos meses había sacado de entre las cosas del sótano. Con esta en su mano fue hasta la puerta, y de un certero movimiento desenganchó el pestillo y la puerta se abrió.

Rápido volvió a esconder su herramienta y salió hacia afuera para jugar. Le dio un par de votes en el suelo y se acercó hasta un aro de básquetbol puesto en la entrada de la bodega a un costado de la entrada principal.

Eso era otra cosa que más le gusta hacer, jugar al básquet. Con aire de infantil destreza lanzó hacía el aro y falló, rebotando a un lado de este. Pestañeó confundido, así lo había visto hacer en la cancha de la escuela. Tendría que tratar de nuevo, así que se dirigió hacia donde había caído la pelota. Suspiró aliviado cuando se vio que está se había estrellado unos metro lejos de las flores de su mamá. No le apetecía pasar otra semana comiendo legumbres, verduras y esos horribles potajes nutritivos. Negó con la cabeza y sacó la lengua con desagrado. ¡Yuck! Y lo peor, sin postre.

Su mamá podía llegar a ser muy dura cuando se lo proponía. Dio un par de saltos largos y recuperó su pelota. Corrió hasta su lugar frente al aro. Cerró un ojo y apuntó en una pose rebuscada, copiada precariamente de una que había visto en un partido de NBA.

o.o.o.o.o

Detuvo el auto frente a una bonita casa blanca, apagó el motor, pero no apartó las manos del manubrio. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? Se cuestionó por veinteava vez, desde que al fin fue consciente de su destino.

-Dimitri idiota, ¿qué haces en este lugar? – se recriminó entre diente, pasó una de sus manos por su frente fastidiado con sí mismo. – ¿Qué esperas encontrar en este maldito lugar?

Inquieto miró hacía la casa, el hogar de las hermanas Sommers, su llave hacía el pasado. Recorrió la fachada con la vista lejana, hasta que capto la pequeña figura de un niño medio oculto por unos de los árboles que jugaba con una pelota. Ese niño debía de ser el hijo de Integra. No supo que fue lo que atrajo su atención realmente, pero siguió los movimientos del chico. Lo vio saltar, correr e intentar encestar, todo hecho con determinación pero sin restarle esta, la torpeza y encantó infantil.

Algo en los torpes movimientos le hizo sonreír. Lo vio caer al suelo y levantarse sin llorar, o quejarse. Simplemente seguía intentando dar en blanco sin muchos resultados, pero había que admitir que el pequeño enano tenía carácter.

Descendió del auto y encendió un cigarrillo, sin pensar demasiado se acercó hacía donde el crío se afanaba en su improvisado juego de baloncesto. Avanzó por la gravilla con su andar despreocupado, despilfarrando seguridad y arrogancia.

Ajeno al espectador que tenía, Lionel apuntaba hacía el aro con la misma pose exagerada que había estado probando durante su juego. Dimitri rió para sus adentros, era una pose imitada de algún jugador famoso, que en un hombre de dos metros se veía impresionante pero en un chiquillo que apenas alcanzaba el metro se veía cómica. Torció la cabeza, y se afirmó en un poste que sostenía una lámpara exterior.

Desde su lugar, habló revelando su presencia. – Debes levantar un poco más los codos y separar más los pies, de esa manera tendrás estabilidad y lograras más fuerza.

El chico se volvió sobresaltado, pero luego su mirada celeste se volvió desconfiada. ¿Quién era ese hombre? Frunció el ceño, ¿qué hacía en su jardín?

-¿Quién eres? – cuestionó con su vocecita cargada de seriedad. – ¿Qué hace aquí?

Dimitri alzó las cejas, y sonrió de medio lado aún con el cigarro entre los labios. – Mi nombre es Dimitri. - se enderezó, caminó hacía él y se agachó hasta alcanzar su altura, para luego extenderle la mano. Por unos instantes fue observado con desconfianza hasta que con resolución correspondió el gesto. Su madre le había dicho que los caballeros siempre respondían a un saludo aún cuando era de un desconocido, no hacerlo era de rufianes. – Dimitri Dudnic. Muchos gusto joven… - dejó el fin de la frase al aire.

-Lionel. Lionel Sommers. También es un gusto conocerlo. – nuevamente hacía muestra de ese aire adulto que se le hacía tan divertido, pero el agente se abstuvo de reír abiertamente. – ¿quién es usted? – cuestionó ahora retomando ese aire infantil, ya sin muestra de desconfianza, después de todo su mamá había dicho que no podía hablar con extraño, pero ahora el hombre no era un extraño. Era Dimitri.

-Un amigo de tú tía. – declaró, afable.

-Ah…- asintió con la cabeza conforme. – Ella está en la cocina ahora, - le miró con disculpa. –…estaba algo apurada con la colada y la comida. – luego miró para todos lados y bajó la voz para que solo oyera Dimitri. Este correspondió el gesto con divertida complicidad. –… no se le da muy bien hacer las dos cosas a la vez, pero es muy buena luchando. – convino, que importaba que no recuerdará que no les gustaban los sándwich con bordes, si podía pelear como la prima de Hulk.

-Valla, entonces está perdonada. Una chica que lucha no se ve todos los días. – le dijo dándole la razón.

-Así es. – apretó la pelota, ahora algo incomodo.

-Entonces, mientras sale ¿qué tal unas cuantas canastas? - dio una cabezada hacía el aro.

A Lionel se le iluminó la mirada. – ¡Ya! – exclamó exultante, le extendió la pelota. –Tú primero… -

-Muy bien. – aceptó el balón y se irguió. Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver la mirada impresionada que le daba, recién ahora se daba cuenta lo alto que era el amigo de su tía. ¡Seguro que era más alto que Michael Jordán!

Un rictus arrogante le torció ligeramente los labios, pero no dio muestra visible de ello. Sacó el cigarrillo de sus labios y lo apagó con la punta de la bota negra. Con aire diestro, acomodó su cuerpo preparándose para lanzar, solo dos segundos y la pelota estaba cruzando el aro limpiamente.

Lionel miró encantado, no solo era tan alto como Michael, sino que además era tan bueno como él. – Guau…

Fue por la pelota, y se la extendió al niño aún impresionado. – Tú turno.

Asintió algo avergonzado, nunca había encestado, pero lo haría de todas formas era un hombre, tenía que ser valiente. Así que con dificultad adoptó la pose que utilizaba hasta hacía unos instantes.

-Levanta los codos… - aconsejó. Lionel le miró interrogante, pero obedeció. –…ahora, deja la pelota a la altura de tú nariz…

Inseguro siguió las instrucciones. – ¿Así? - cuestionó.

-Un poco más alto. – se acercó y levantó un poco más sus brazos. – Ahora se para un poco los pies. Muy bien tal cual estás, ahora lanza.

Y así lo hizo, claro que no le atinó pero si chocó con el borde de la canasra haciéndolo sonreír ampliamente y mirar con agradecimiento, a su nueva persona favorita.

-No dio en el blanco, pero lo has hecho muy bien. – felicitó franco. – Con algo de práctica podrías ser bueno, ¿sabes?

-¿Tú crees? – soltó entusiasmado. – Es la primera vez que me acercó tanto a atinarle…

-Ya te saldrá con práctica y…

-¡Lionel! – llamó la aniñada voz la oficial Victoria, Dimitri rió entre dientes. – ¡Lionel! ¿Dónde estás?

-Tía estoy fuera de la bodega. – respondió con un tono similar.

Unos pasos apresurados se escucharon, y la joven Sommers estaba frente a ellos. – Agente Dimitri, ¿qué hace aquí? – preguntó con curiosidad sin una pisca de sospecha ni nada que se le parezca. – Espere… - miró a Lionel, que se iba escabullendo disimuladamente. – ¡Eh, tú! pequeño pillo, despídete del señor y luego corres a asearte al baño.

Suspiró derrotado, fue demasiado lento se recriminó. Se volteó y sonrió antes de despedirse. – ¡Espero que juguemos de nuevo! – con eso entró a la casa.

-Será un placer, colega. – respondió alzando la voz para que escuchara, desde adentro. Supo que lo hizo cuando escuchó un gritó de júbilo en el interior de la casa. – Tenía que hablar con su hermana.

-Ah…- hizo un gesto reflexivo.-… ella ha llamado, y dijo que no llegaría hasta en un par de horas más.

-Valla eso es una lástima. – su semblante tomó una expresión indescifrable.

-Puede llamarla por teléfono. – ofreció amablemente. – Si quiere puedo darle el número.

Negó suavemente. – No importa, ya intentare ubicarla otro día. – sacó otro cigarrillo de su americana y lo puso entre sus labios, mientras lo encendía. – ¿Gusta uno oficial? – ofreció con una sonrisa arrogante, aunque sabía cuál sería la respuesta era demasiado sana para algo tan sucio como los cigarrillos. No le sorprendería que aún cantara frente al espejo, y durmiera de rosado.

-¡Oh, no gracias! – rechazó apenada. – No soy muy asidua a nada que contenga tabaco. –Él alzó los hombros relajado, restándole importancia. – Agente Dimitri… - llamó tomando una decisión, Integra la mataría cuando se enterara pero qué más daba. Él en tanto estaba distraído guardando su encendedor en uno de sus bolsillos interiores. – ¿Por qué no se queda a comer con nosotros? – ofreció sonriente. – Así aprovecha de esperar a mi hermana.

Sacó el cigarro de su boca y botó la ceniza al suelo. – Muchas gracias, joven Victoria. – hizo una leve movimiento con la cabeza. – Pero el día de hoy me es imposible aceptar su amable invitación, tengo un compromiso en una hora más.

-Oh, claro, claro. Entiendo, ya será para otra vez.

-Pero encantado las acompañare en otra ocasión. - sonrió de una forma que a Serás se le hizo familiar. – Muy bien, debo irme. – hizo una leve venía. – Nos veremos, chica policía… - y con esa última frase se alejó por el sendero hasta su auto negro estacionado fuera.

Ella se quedó estacada, más convencida que nunca que su intuición no estaba equivocada. Era imposible que existiera dos personas así de iguales, es decir, ¡eran idénticos en todos los sentidos!

No tenía ni pizca idea de cómo podía ser, o que había ocurrido. Pero de lo que si estaba tenía la certeza era de que Dimitri Dudnic no podría ser otro que su maestro. El punto crucial era como probárselo a Integra.

Torció el gesto, ojala que el padre Anderson tuviera alguna idea de lo que pasaba, con eso ya tendrían la mitad del misterio resuelto.

* * *

_Pff… hasta que terminé me he demorado millones de años en acabar este capítulo, pero he logrado mi cometido tengo los fic al día. Ojala me dure -.- jejejeje_

_Bueno y que les ha parecido el cap? Muy revelador a mi parecer xD o quisas no? Depende de cada uno supongo._

_En fin, en próximo capitulo les adelantó que estará con nosotros nuestro sacerdote obsesivo favorito, y les dejara más de una lió entre manos a la pobre de Integra, y mas asuntos torcidos para Dimitri. Por cierto tengan muy en cuenta el tema de la secta, hasta ahora se ve más como un agregado pero como adelanto les digo que tienen más participción de la que aparentan._

_Muy bien, gente como siempre les instó a que comenten y critiquen (según lo expuesto en la nota que hice al inicio) todo lo que quieran, jajajaja y bueno en pedir no hay engaño, si es extensó mejor. Amo lo review largos, también se aceptan teorias acerca del rumbo que tomara la historia. _

_¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar!_

_Besos y saludos._

_Atte._

_**Brisa Black**_


	8. Secretos I primera parte

Capitulo 7

* * *

"_Secretos __I__"_

* * *

Revisó nuevamente la hora y no pudo evitar de alzar las cejas, incrédula. ¿Habían pasado seis horas desde la última vez que miró el reloj? Después de todo Alucard no se equivocaba cuando decía que era una obsesa del trabajo.

Una sonrisa cansada la envejeció por unos instantes. Siempre que volvía al pasado se sentía al menos veinte años mayor, casi como una anciana recordando su adolescencia. Siempre se preguntó, ¿cómo se sentiría un inmortal respecto a las memorias? Tantos años junto a uno y jamás se le ocurrió preguntarle aquello.

Masajeó sus sienes y una sonrisa lenta, con algo parecido a la nostalgia torció sus características. Si lo pensaba bien, su relación era tan cercana que las conversaciones existencialistas terminaron por extinguirse, después de todo no había caso en buscar acuerdo entre ellos. Simplemente eran demasiados tercos para cambiar de parecer acerca de cualquier cosa.

Por otro lado luego de quebrar el límite que los dividía y su relación se volvió más física, se conocían de forma tan exacta que con solo una mirada se podía comunicar sin necesidad de las palabras. Y ni hablar de lo demás, hubo una temporada en que ese vampiro charlatán simplemente no podía mantener sus manos lejos de ella. El resultado de ese tiempo estaba en esos minutos, miró el reloj de pulsera, nueve y treinta de la noche correteando por la casa para no irse a dormir.

Su sonrisa se animó un poco, pero sin dejar de ser cansada. Tomó el auricular del teléfono y marcó a casa. Sonó un par de veces hasta que la ahogada voz de Serás se hizo escuchar.

-_"¿Bueno?"_

-¿Otra vez está dando problemas? – cuestionó con voz ligera cargada de amabilidad.

_-"Definitivamente será atleta Integra, tiene una agilidad que yo ni de vampiro podría igualar"._ – comentó divertida, aún entrecortadamente.

-Espero que no lo sea, me será imposible controlar sus bribonadas si pasa eso. – rió suavemente. – Ponlo al teléfono por favor.

-En seguida. – apartó el auricular del oído y espero a que Serás gritara el nombre de su hijo. – Aquí te lo pasó.

-_"¿Mami?" – dijo con una voz aguda e innegablemente inocente. Será charlatán este niño._

-Nuevamente dándole problemas a tú tía. – su voz se endureció. – Lionel, te lo repetiré una solo vez más, te irás a dormir y te disculparas con tú tía por hacerla perder el tiempo corriendo los cien metro planos dentro de la casa.

_-Pero…_

-Nada de peros. Te lavas los dientes y a la cama, recuerda que mañana tiene escuela temprano.

_Un sufrido suspiro sobreactuado se escuchó del otro lado de la línea, haciéndola sonreír. – Está bien mamá, me disculpare con tía Serás y me iré a dormir como si fuera un bebé. – lo último lo dijo en un quejido exasperado. – ¿feliz?_

-Exultante cariño. Buenas noches hijo.

-Buenas noches mami. ¿Te doy con la tía Serás?, me está haciendo señas raras que no entiendo. Tía ten… - suprimió una sonrisa antes de negar.

Pudo escuchar claramente el quejido e Victoria, y la risita divertida de Lionel al delatarla. Negó con la cabeza, en teoría tenía un solo hijo en la práctica se había terminado por convencer que eran dos. En fin algo había pasado en casa, no era que Serás no actuara extraño el noventa por ciento del tiempo, pero un sexto sentido desarrollado por las madres; luego de muchas trastadas vividas le indicaba que había algo en todo eso.

Pudo escuchar el sonido del auricular y los movimientos torpes de la otra línea. – Victoria, ¿qué es lo que te tiene tan tensa? – fue la directa pregunta que lanzó, mientras guardaba un pergamino del 1400 y sacaba otro aún más antiguo con cuidado.

-Estoy algo inquieta Integra… - confesó en voz baja. –… ¿a qué hora llegara el padre Anderson mañana?

Frunció ligeramente el ceño, inconscientemente. – Pasaré por él al mediodía. Dijo que tenía algunos asuntos que atender por la mañana. No te preocupes, estaré siempre presente, pedí la semana libre.

El alivio le recorrió el cuerpo a Serás, volviéndole el alma al cuerpo. – Oh, no sabes cuánto me alivia eso… - respondió sinceramente. – Aún la idea de verlo me da un poco de… recelo. – al decir esto último llevó su mano hasta el cuello y acarició levemente una cicatriz en él.

-No te preocupes, él no hará nada contra ti. – dijo buscando tranquilizarla. – Eres humana, ¿recuerdas?

Una risa suave se sintió al otro lado de línea. – Lo sé, me preocupa que quiera revivir viejos tiempos. Ahora no podre seguirle el ritmo. – respondió con un dejo de diversión que se vio extinguido por el temor de su ojos.

-Solo quédate tranquila. – cambió de lado el teléfono, e hizo dos anotaciones rápidas en su agenda. – No permitiré que las cosas se salgan de control, ni Lionel ni tú no estarán ni remotamente en peligro y eso corre por mi cuenta.

* * *

Era temprano.

Él sol acaba de salir solo hace unos minutos, e iluminaba con fuerza lo ventanales del aeropuerto. Los pasillos estaban solitarios a esas horas, uno que otro encargado de limpieza o azafata se movía por ellos a esas horas.

Mientras descendía del avión, Anderson, inspiró profundamente. Adoraba el frescor de una mañana de primavera. Un par de pasajeros pasaron por su lado mirándolo impresionado, no todo los días se veían hombres así de grandes caminando por las calles. Divertido por la atención recibida, el sacerdote les sonrió amablemente y les saludó. – Que Dios los bendiga hijos.

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza, y murmuraron, un escueto, gracias antes de perderse por los pasillos, algo asustados por haber sido tan obvios en su escrutinio. Aunque con algo de alivio al constatar que era sacerdote y no una especie de gánster.

Sin prestarle mayor importancia se dirigió a recoger su ligero equipaje para luego salir del aeropuerto. Cuando una amable jovencita le entregaba sus cosas pudo captar por el rabillo de ojo unos tres hombres vestidos de negro apostados en la entrada.

-Gracias por preferirnos. Que tenga una feliz estadía. – dijo la joven sonriendo.

-Espero que sea posible, hija. – respondió con gentil cordialidad. – Hasta luego.

Y con eso salió del embarque, y se dirigió hasta los hombres. Estos no pudieron evitar tensarse ante la vista del enorme hombre rubio con sotana que caminaba hasta ellos, se miraron entre ellos impresionados pero no dijeron nada.

-Señor Anderson, - dijo en forma de saludos el que aparentaba ser el líder. – nosotros lo llevaremos ante el jefe.

-Claro, claro. – asintió con comprensión, dejándose guiar. Asiendo una ligara reverencia cada uno de los hombres lo condujeron a un auto negro aparcado fuera de la entrada. Sin mucho tramite el sacerdote se acomodó en su interior, ligeramente inquieto de cómo se desenvolvería todo de ese momento en adelante.

* * *

Era una elegante oficina, donde el buen gusto y la distinción queda plasmado en cada objeto que encontraba en ese lugar. El tic tac del reloj resonaba fuertemente dentro de las paredes quebrando tenuemente la calma.

Parado rígidamente frente a la ventana el jefe del servicio de inteligencia norteamericano, Richard Stahl, observaba ceñudamente el exterior, intentando dilucidar como debería enfrentar la avalancha de problemas que podría significar el asunto que tenía entre manos.

No pensó que el padre Anderson haría tan pronto acto de presencia, eso quería decir que las fichas ya se estaban moviendo y que pronto tendrían noticias no muy agradables acerca de focos de acción terrorista de fuerzas sobrenaturales. Hizo un gesto de desdén, detestaba tener que admitir que estaba equivocado al pensar que los cuentos de vampiros y cazadores era solo una tontería que se le contaba a los niños para obligarlos a comerse sus verduras.

Nada más alejado de la realidad, para la mala suerte de le gente.

Recordaba claramente su incredulidad y espanto cuando le llegaron las fotos de esos extraños seres que según las fuentes inglesas era una nueva especie de vampiros artificiales, ghoul, sin mal no recordaba. También llego un informe detallado sobre la actividad ejercida por una institución de inteligencia secreta encargada del control de la actividad paranormal, "Hellsing" que era liderado por una de las familias más prestigiosas dentro de la nobleza inglesa. Si mal no recordaba su líder era una mujer, única heredera del título y actualmente desaparecida. Cruzó las manos por detrás de la espalda. Además de eso se enteró de que dicha organización contaba con un arma secreta, que no era nada más ni nada menos que un vampiro.

-No se podía esperar menos de los ingleses y su humor negro… - murmuró con amarga diversión.

Y no cualquier vampiro, sino el más fuerte de todo. El primero.

Ahora toda esta historia que parecía sacada de un libro de Anne Rice, cayó en sus manos por una fuente informante de primer orden. Si no hubiera sido por eso jamás podría haberse enterado de todo el horror que constituyó esa tercera guerra en Europa. Los ingleses eran una potencia que había que tener en cuenta, y sus niveles de seguridad y hermetismo eran más que altos. Aún para el poderoso tío Sam era una verdadera incógnita lo que se tejía en esa nación.

Ahora se enteraría de la otra mitad de la historia, y se llevarían a su mejor hombre en activo. Una verdadera lástima para la división, sin lugar a duda.

Unos educados golpes en la puerta, lo hicieron volverse hacia ella, soltando un marcial "_adelante"_. Y tal como sabía que ocurriría pudo ver la enorme figura del Padre Anderson adentrándose en su oficina, con su usual aspecto salvaje y sonrisa de niño.

-Polvo de ángel Anderson. – dijo a modo de saludos extendiéndole una mano. – Ya van tres años desde la última vez que nos vimos.

-Hubiese deseado que pasaran al menos otros tres años. – negó con la cabeza. – Solo traigo malas noticias conmigo. – terminó acercándose hasta el escritorio y tomando asiento en una de los sillones frente a este.

-Sabíamos que pasaría. – se dirigió a su lugar. – Ahora me gustaría que me dieras algunas respuestas, que me hagan entender el problema. – afirmó los codos en el escritorio con seriedad. – Bien sabes el riesgo que corrí cumpliendo tú petición sin preguntar nada, si alguien se hubiese enterado estaríamos metido en un lió de proporciones.

-Lo sé Richard. Estoy consciente de ellos. – suspiró bajamente. – Y te estaré eternamente agradecido por la ayuda incondicionalmente prestada.

-Entonces me darás al fin las respuestas que quiero. – fue la tajante afirmación.

-Para eso estoy acá amigo. – arregló sus lentes, frunciendo ligeramente la nariz con molestia. – ¿Alguna pregunta que quieras hacer, para empezar?

Una sonrisa satisfecha, suavizó ligeramente el rostro anguloso del anciano, antes de preguntar. – Háblame del hombre que introdujimos a la agencia, ¿quién es exactamente Dimitri Dudnic?

Arregló sus lentes antes de hablar. – Él es nuestra carta de victoria. ¿Recuerdas los informes que te entregue sobre la tragedia en Londres?

-Difícilmente podría olvidarlo, aún tengo pesadillas con esas imágenes.

-Pues bien entonces, recordaras que te hable sobre como logramos vencer a esas criaturas que se multiplicaba por cientos.

-Así es, - elevó la mirada al techo haciendo memoria de esa conversación. – me hablaste sobre un rito celta que necesitaba el sacrificio voluntario de un vampiro. – no lo diría en voz alta pero definitivamente jamás sería capaz de borrar alguna de los encuentro con Anderson, siempre terminaba absolutamente descolocado y descompuesto por las información que recibía de él.

Asintió conforme. – Exactamente. – felicitó con un aire de maestro, que impaciento ligeramente al anciano. – Voy a ser breve, no quiero alargar esto más de la cuenta. El vampiro que fue sacrificado es Dudnic.

Richard abrió los ojos incrédulo y profundamente pasmado. – Me estás tomando el pelo Alexander…bien sabes que a mis años esas historia ya no son creíbles.

La expresión resignada de los ojos de del sacerdote, lograron inquietarlo. – No es un broma, ni un cuento que me invente para despistarte. Es la verdad.

-¡Es imposible! Dimitri es humano, no encaja con nada de lo que leí en los informes, sus exámenes son normales…

- Por supuesto que los exámenes son normales, él es humano ahora. Pero hace no mucho tiempo era el arma de Hellsing, Alucard.

-¿Cómo es posible? – le fue difícil decir eso sin que la voz le flaqueara. Enterarse de pronto que tú mejor agente era o fue un vampiro alguna vez terminaba por descomponer a cualquiera. Súmale el agregado de que no era cualquier vampiro, era ÉL vampiro.

Resultado de la ecuación, estaban realmente jodidos.

-Dejémoslo en son efectos secundarios del rito. - agregó con tranquilidad. – Lo importante ahora, es que estés atento en cualquier momento tendrás noticias de una oleada de crímenes, es ahí cuando tienes que desplegar tú influencia y comenzar a asecharlos. – arregló sus lentes. – No permitas que ninguna otra institución intervenga aparte de la tuya, sino la verdad podría filtrarse y el pánico cundiría.

-No me estás dando respuestas Anderson. – lanzó con acritud.

-Lamento no poder cumplir con las expectativas, pero mi información se acaba aquí. Solo resta a esperar a que se revelen ellos mismo. Quiero que tengas algo en cuenta buen amigo, cuando sepas quienes son no intentes ir por ellos... – le miró con intensidad. - porque no podrás contra ellos.

-Quieres que me quedé de brazos cruzados. – siseó bajamente, molesto.

-Aparte de arrinconarlos no está en tus manos, lo demás queda en manos de ese libertino del demonio. – negó con la cabeza, mientras reía bajamente recordando un momento en particular.

-Si piensas que me quedaré quieto viendo como un montón de lunáticos se mueven por mi país, es que me conoces menos de lo que creía.

Rodó los ojos, sabía que esto pasaría este hombre era un cabezota. Así que buscó paciencia y con su mejor expresión se dirigió a él. – ¿Alguna vez la información que te he proporcionado ha sido equivocada?

En respuesta recibió solo una mirada molesta y un gruñido.

-Así es. Haz lo que digo Richard, no intervengas más de lo que haces. Es por tú bien y por el de tú nación, - su rostro se volvió serio. – cualquier decisión impetuosa que tomes solo traerá muerte y destrucción. – se volvió hacía la puerta.

-¡Anderson! – llamó con enojo, que rayos creía que hacía este sacerdote idiota.

-Mantén en mente lo que te he dicho. – con esas últimas palabras se marchó, dejando detrás de él un impotente y enojado hombre. Que aunque le molestara la situación sabía que no podría hacer nada más, después de todo no había fuente más confiable que ese polvo de ángel Anderson.

Puñetero cabrón.

* * *

Sentada junto a Lionel en la alfombra, Serás, observaba de reojo el reloj mientras los nervios le atenazaban el estomago sin piedad, gajes de que te palpite el corazón, le respondió alguna vez Integra cuando le había comentado que tenía todo el sistema digestivo clausurado desde hacía dos días.

-Tía Serás, te toca lanzar los dados…

La parte lógica de ella, sabía que siendo humana ahora, no sería el capote rojo que atrajera al toro furibundo (llamase Anderson), como lo fue cuando era un vampiro. Pero aún así…

-Tía Serás, tú turno…

…no podía concentrarse en la partida de monopolio que en esos momentos disputaba. Su mente estaba puesta en la llegada de ese sacerdote que en el pasado le provocaba tanto temor. No podía dejar de temer que intentara algo contra ella, frente al pequeño, Dios, no quería que el chico supiera nada sobre sus otras vidas. En especial, en lo que respectaba a ella.

-Tía, te toca tirar los dados…

¿Qué tal si le temía, una vez que supiera que había sido vampiro? Lionel era un niño hecho de un material más duro que los demás, de eso no le cabía la menor duda. Era cosa de mirar esos ojos grises para enterarse. Pero aún así, era un niño y como todo niño tenía ese concepto abstracto y aterrador de las criaturas nocturnas. El peso que antes estuvo en su estomago se cambió a su pecho angustiándola ante la triste perspectiva.

El chiquillo entrecerró los ojos perspicaces, algo raro le estaba pasando a su tía. ¿Sería por el invitado que llegaría a casa? Si eso debía ser, porque definitivamente no estaba sacando cuentas para ver cómo ganar el juego, hacía a lo menos media hora que no estaba pendiente. Después de todo se había dedicado a robar descaradamente billetes del banco y no había dicho ni pío. Con algo de inquietud en sus ojos acerados, avanzó ágatas por la alfombra hasta llegar hasta ella y con cuidado acomodarse sobre las piernas extendidas de su tía y abrazarla pasando sus pequeños brazos por el cuello de esta.

Aún lejana en su pequeño mundo oscuro y gris, solo fue consciente de la cercanía del niño cuando sintió los delegados brazos infantiles rodearle el cuello y la cabecita azabache descansar sobre su hombro. Fue ese momento donde los ojos se le inundaron de lágrimas, y abrazó el pequeño cuerpo contra su pecho. Quería tanto a ese niño, como si fuera de su propia sangre, era como el hermano menor que siempre quiso y nunca pudo tener.

Un rechazó de él sería equivalente a que le sacaran el corazón con la mano y lo apretaran sin misericordia. ¡Dios! No soportaría que le temiera por lo que fue, por lo que hizo, o por lo que podría haber hecho…

-¿Por qué estás triste, tía? – fue la suave pregunta que llegó a sus oídos, cargada de preocupación. – ¿Es por el tío sacerdote que vendrá a casa a ver a madre…?

Haciendo acopió de fuerzas detuvo el llanto y dibujó una sonrisa. – No, solo es que últimamente no me he sentido muy bien…- acarició la frágil espalda. –… tú sabes cómo es el teniente Collins cuando le da porque revise informes… ¿lo recuerdas, cierto?

Asintió entusiasmado (desviando de está forma la atención del chico) al escuchar el nombre del jefe de su tía. Era un policía muy divertido, aun que generalmente entendía la mitad de las cosas que decía (y la otra mitad no podía repetirlas porque a su madre y tía Victoria se ponían como locas) le encantaba las historias que le contaba cada vez que acompañaba a su tía al trabajo y ver juntos el basquetbol.

Además le había enseñado un montón de palabras chistosas, como coñazo o cabrón, para alentar a los jugadores. Su mente rememoró el día que fue por primera vez al cuartel…

Victoria caminaba raudamente por los atestados pasillos de la estación, bien sujeta de la mano de Lionel. Sería un lío si lo llegaba a perder en ese mar de gente, la sola idea la ponía histérica. Por su parte, Lionel observaba todo con ojos grandes y curiosos, encantado de pisar al fin ese lugar donde los policías tenían a los ladrones y asaltantes de banco.

-Lionel, no me soltarás la mano ni te alejaras mientras estemos aquí, ¿bien?

Lograron cruzar la sala, no sin dificultad, y muy aliviada Serás abrió la puerta que conectaba con las oficinas. Avanzó raudamente llevando al chico corriendo a su lado, de algunos de los cubículos pudo ver caras conocidas que saludaban a su tía con cordialidad, una que otra mano amable le desparramó juguetonamente el cabello al pasar.

-¡Ey, Victoria! – llamó una femenina voz. La aludida se giró y amplió la sonrisa al percatarse quien era su interlocutora.

-¡Ángela! – se volteó y dio un abrazo afectivo. Ambas se sonrieron con familiaridad. – No puedo creer que estás aquí. Pensé que te quedarías al menos dos semanas más en Suecia, con tú madre.

-Se recuperó antes de lo pensado, - dijo con un ligero movimiento de hombros. – y estaba el hecho que no era tan grave como me lo planteo en las cartas. – rodó los ojos con una mueca divertida. – Ya sabes, como es ella, por cierto te mando muchos saludos y recuerdos, y también a Integra. – volviendo su vista hacía abajo fijo su atención en el pequeño, sonrió ampliamente y se agachó frente al chico. – ¡Hey, pequeño gruñón!, ¿ahora no me saludas?

Ante el apelativo infantil Lionel hizo una mueca disgustada y se cruzó de brazos. – Qué tal anciana – soltó de mala gana. Odiaba que lo trataran como una criatura, ¡dios era un niño grande! Además que nunca le había agradado esa mujer, por mucho que frecuentara a su madre y tía.

Serás tosió ligeramente abochornada, y le dio un ligero empujón dándole a entender que se disculpara. Ante eso el chico gruñó más fuerte, sacando una carcajada de Ángela. Aún molesto pero resignado, cambió el saludo a algo más cortes pero igual de frío. – Hola Ángela.

Sin dejar de sonreír la mujer, le desordeno el cabello cordial. – Déjalo ser Victoria, tiene carácter, ya le caeré bien alguna vez.

-Cuando los puercos vuelen… - susurró bajamente, sin llegar a los oídos de la extraña pero que había sido escuchado claramente por su tía que le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, para luego enfrascarse en una amena conversación.

Ofuscado por la falta de atención y el aburrimiento se soltó suavemente de agarre de Victoria, y avanzó por el pasillo buscando algo en que entretenerse. Esquivando a un par de policías distraídos, se abrió camino por el largo pasillo, hasta que quedó frente a una puerta ligeramente abierta. Torció la cabeza y se volteó ligeramente para dirigirse hacía otra dirección desinteresado, había dado medio paso hacía otro pasillo cuando su oído capto el sonido de zapatillas en contacto con el piso de una cancha. Las ovaciones y aplausos llegaron claramente hasta él, con los ojos llenos de curiosidad se acercó a la puerta y se asomó levemente.

La oficina era tamaño normal, estaba iluminada malamente por una lámpara de pie. El lugar estaba desarreglado, no desaseado pero si bastante desordenado con papeles, carpetas y otros cachivaches masculinos dispersados por todas partes.

Sin fijarse en ningún otro detalle sus ojos dieron al fin con el televisor que transmitía nada más ni nada menos que el partidos de los Chicago Bull y los York en transmisión directa. Sus pupilas se dilataron de emoción, no había sido capaz de hacer que su madre instalara ese canal Premium para ver los partidos en directo. Estuvo tres días en huelga, pero la decisión de Integra había sido inflexible, aparte de haberse ganado un castigo que de solo acordarse se le erizaban los cabellos, dos semanas tomando bacalao debería ser parte integrante para ser procesado por maltrato infantil.

Dio un paso hasta el interior hipnotizado, olvidando la cautela avanzó rápidamente hasta quedar junto al sofá. Junto en ese momento los Chicago Bull anotaron, sacando con eso un exclamación de jubilo de Lionel. Pero dentro de toda su distracción pudo captar que su grito fue acompañado de otro tan potente pero considerablemente más ronco.

Volteó hacía el sofá y se encontró con otros ojos más oscuros, pero igual de sorprendidos.

-¡Joder! Y este crio de donde salió.

Lionel pestañeó un par de veces, y respondió calmadamente como lo más normal. – Vine con mi tía Victoria.

-Ah. – fue toda respuesta. Distraído se rascó el mentón y agregó, mientras apuntaba la pantalla. – ¿Te gustan los Chicago Bull?

-Si, son una pasada. – soltó entusiasmado.

-Entonces niño eres de los míos. – rió gruesamente, y se dejó caer en el sofá, sentados con los antebrazos afirmado en sus rodillas. – Anda chico, siéntate y veamos como le patean el trasero a esos maricas.

Lleno de alegría se acomodó al otro lado en una posición similar a su ahora, nuevo oficial preferido. Y anotaron nuevamente, saltando los dos conjuntamente lanzando exclamaciones de jubilo.

-Estos condenados cabrones, son unos cracks. – Collins volvió a su posición siendo imitado nuevamente.- ¡Ey chico!, ¿sabe tú tía que estás aquí? – cuestionó aún metido en el juego, pasándoles algunas chocolatinas de paso.

-No. – contestó recibiéndolas sin sacar la mirada de la pantalla.

-Ah. – Y nuevamente se sumergieron en el juego.

Cuento corto, su tía estaba a un pelo de entrar en colapso cuando se de dio cuenta que no estaba, y había volteado el cuartel de cabeza, espantando a un par de compañeros que quisieron pasarse de listo bromeando sobre su falta de cuidado. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar en pánico apareció de la mano del Oficial Collins, que le explico que estaban viendo el partido junto, que además de todo la sanciono con tres días de papeleo por armar un jaleo innecesario y además de traumatizar a dos compañeros.

Arrugo el ceño, después de eso se tuvo que bancar dos semanas más de bacalao.

* * *

Bajo del auto con algo de dificultad, no importaba que tan lujosos fuera, para el eran una lata de sardinas forradas en cuero. A veces simplemente le gustaría tener una estatura más promedio. Una vez fuera, se despidió con un gesto amable de los agentes y cruzó la calle, en la cual sin ir más lejos estaba casi desierta a esas horas. Al otro lado de la calzada sacó de uno de los bolsillos de su sotana un papel con unas calles apuntadas a la rápida. Alzó las cejas contemplativo, estaba a solo una manzana de la dirección.

Caminó con calma, sabía que estaba adelantado unos minutos así que se tomaría su tiempo para meditar lo que tendría que hacer, debía ser conciso y no dar muchas vueltas, no necesitaba atenuar nada, solo decir lo que tenía y ya. Se detuvo un momento reflexivo, y paso incomodo una mano por su cuello, sería todo más sencillo si no conociera el intelecto agudo de Integra o al menos no fuera tan buena tiradora. Decir que la reacción de esa mujer podía ser peligrosa, estaba más que cercano a la realidad.

Negó con la cabeza, no había nada que hacer al respecto solo afrontar, después de todo ya sabía que este momento llegaría tendría que decirles la verdad en algún momentos. No corrió con la suerte necesaria para que fuera un momento más largo, pero en fin.

Distraído como iba no se percató que alguien lo observaba afirmada en el capo de un auto. Integra inclinó la cabeza ligeramente y sonrió de medio lado, estaba igual desde la última vez que lo vio. Esperaba que el tiempo hubiese sido con ella tan generoso como lo había sido con Anderson.

-Vas en la dirección equivocada. – fue todo lo que dijo desde su posición, con un dejo de diversión.

Detuvo su desgarbado andar al oír el sutil saludo. – Así me doy cuenta. – contesto sonriendo. – Sigo perdiéndome en estos lugares. – Con energía se volvió hacía ella y ambos con esa solemnidad de compañeros de armas, se extendieron la mano con cortesía amistosa. - ¿qué tal estás, Integra?

Soltó su mano y se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa arrogante. – Con hambre de respuestas. Nuestra última conversación fue algo intrigante por decir lo menos.

Sacerdote suspiró profundamente, ya se esperaba esto de ella. En fin que Dios se apiadará de él. – Directo al grano como siempre, no haz cambiado nada.

Integra, solo alzó las cejas y se metió al auto. – Andando. – fue toda la respuesta que le dio.

* * *

_Hola gente, ¿qué tal están? Yo pues después de mi larga ausencia, retome la escritura, tengo toda la intención de seguir actualizando pero ya saben, que no soy regular más que nada por el ritmo de vida. No tengo todo el tiempo que quisiera para escribir, pero me esforzare._

_En fin, la musa se apiadó de mi y pude concluir este capitulo 7, que tuve que cortarlo porque se me paso la mano, en fin. Como lo corté tengo el próximo capitulo listo así que intentare sacar el nueve pronto para subir el ocho, que en realidad el siete parte dos (xD) que líos me armo._

_Espero que sea de su agrado, y se aceptan teorías y comentarios, y por supuesto las criticas que tanto ayudan a mejorar._

_En cuanto a Regalo Nocturno, estoy trabajando en capitulo, pero por un tema de ideas, aún no logro el enganche que buscó pero, no se preocupen que pronto subiré el chap._

_Eso un abrazote, para ustedes y nos estamos leyendo._

* * *

**Atte.**

* * *

_**Brisa Bl**__**ack**_


	9. Secretos II segunda parte

_Pues aquí estamos otra vez con un nuevo capitulo. La inspiración me volvió hace solo un par de días y pude dar un orden al capitulo que sigue a este. En fin espero volver a actualizar pronto, en cuanto a Regalo Nocturno, pues estoy teniendo algunos problemas con la trama, pero ya se me ocurrirá como solucionarlo, pero como siempre se demorara la actualización. Lo lamento._

* * *

Capitulo 8

* * *

"Secretos II"

* * *

El sacerdote detuvo su desgarbado andar al oír el sutil saludo. – Así me doy cuenta. – contesto sonriendo. – Sigo perdiéndome en estos lugares. – Con energía se volvió hacía ella y ambos con esa solemnidad de compañeros de armas, se extendieron la mano con cortesía amistosa. - ¿qué tal estás, Integra?

Soltó su mano y se cruzó de brazos con una sonrisa arrogante. – Con hambre de respuestas. Nuestra última conversación fue algo intrigante por decir lo menos.

Sacerdote suspiró profundamente, ya se esperaba esto de ella. En fin que Dios se apiadará de él. – Directo al grano como siempre, no haz cambiado nada.

Integra, solo alzó las cejas y se metió al auto. – Andando. – fue toda la respuesta que le dio.

Anderson negando con la cabeza se subió por la puerta del copiloto, y se acomodó lo mejor que pudo en estrecho espacio. Y sin esperar nada, echo andar el auto a toda velocidad. Le urgía obtener esas respuestas.

El viaje transcurrió en silencio, cada uno de los ocupantes zabullidos dentro de sus mentes, cada cual intentando encaja todo, aunque había que decir, que Anderson se sentía bastante inquieto, la reacción de Integra sería impredecible.

Poco a poco se alejaron del centro de la ciudad, y entraron a los suburbios, las casas de estilo colonial y las pequeñas cercas blancas, eran cada vez más abundante. El sacerdote, alzó las cejas sorprendido, nunca se imagino que la estoica doncella de hierro, eligiera un lugar así para vivir. El auto se detuvo fuera del garaje de una bonita casa blanca, bastante grande con un cuidado jardín, definitivamente impredecible, fue su seco pensamiento ante la imagen.

Ambos salieron del carro, y la mujer lo guío por un sendero de piedras que atravesaba el jardín y que unía el estacionamiento con la entrada principal. Integra miró de reojo al sacerdote, y sonrió con un dejo de diversión, se veía realmente incrédulo seguro que no se terminaba de creer que ella hubiese elegido un lugar así para establecerse. – No pega mucho con la mujer que era… - declaró, sin mirarlo atrayendo la azulada mirada de Anderson. Ya se encontraban fuera de la entrada principal. –…pero va perfectamente con la mujer que soy ahora.

El exterminador, sonrió culpable, después de todo no era un buen actor, y definitivamente su expresión no disimuló sus pensamientos. – No era mi intención…

-Tranquilo Anderson, entiendo claramente. – torció la cabeza, y su expresión calmada dio fe de su sinceridad. La llave hizo clic, y la puerta se abrió. – Adelante.

Integra supo de inmediato que Serás estaba en el segundo piso, el suave crujir de una puerta la delató. – Puedes pasar al salón y ponerte cómodo, el baño es por el pasillo la primera puerta a la derecha por si quieres refrescarte. Yo mientras, iré por Serás.

Asintió simplemente y avanzó por el corredor sin dejar de mirar la decoración femenina y el acogedor ambiente de la casa, que contrastaba rotundamente con el aspecto gótico, masculino y frió que transmitía la mansión Hellsing.

Integra subió velozmente los escalones y se dirigió al cuarto de Lionel, no se tomó la molestia de tocar. Dentro, Victoria y su hijo estaban en medio de un juego de mesa. – Victoria quiero que bajes conmigo… - la aludida asintió nerviosamente, y dirigió una mirada a Lionel. –… hijo, necesito que tú vayas a donde los Miller, Diana te estará esperando, yo iré más tarde por ti.

-Pero mamá quiero quedarme. – replicó, frunciendo las cejas.

-Ya está decidido Lionel, no discutiré más al respecto. – fue la inflexible respuesta.

-Pero… - quiso discutir, pero la fría mirada de su madre lo acalló. –… oh, está bien. – se cruzó de brazos, y bajo la cabeza molesto.

-Ahora, ve. – se acercó al armario cogió un sweater y se lo tendió. El chico enfurruñado lo tomo de mala gana y bajó las escaleras corriendo. Ambas supieron cuando salió de la casa por el portazo que dio.

Serás soltó el aire retenido en los pulmones con desganó. Integra puso una mano en su hombro, y la alentó. – Tranquila, no pasará nada. – la joven la miró atemorizada. – Lo prometo. – asintió agradecida ante lo último.

-Vamos entonces. – dijo intentando sonar animada.

Abajó, Anderson, observó algo impresionado la salida intempestiva de un niño. Ladeó la cabeza, y sonrió. Nadie podría negar que fuera hijo de sus padres. Rió bajamente, ese vampiro bribón se sentirá complacido.

Unos pocos momentos después apareció Integra acompañada de Victoria, a través de sus cristales, pudo notar claramente el nerviosismo en la más joven, sintió algo de remordimiento ante eso. No se sentía orgulloso de su comportamiento maniaco de ese entonces, pero tampoco las circunstancias daban para más; después de todo eran enemigos.

Se levantó de su lugar cuando estuvieron cerca, sonrió cordialmente y extendió la mano en señal de saludo. – Saludos, Victoria.

En su lugar, la aludida quedó desconcertada ante el amable y porque no decirlo jovial saludo. Descolocada correspondió no muy segura de que decir. – Mucho gusto padre Anderson.

-Muy bien. – cortó el momento Integra. – creo que es hora de las respuestas. – hizo un gesto y señaló los sofás para que se pusieran cómodos.

Anderson se sentó, y se tomó unos momentos para reflexionar. – ¿Han escuchado hablar de San Ricardo de Reynolds? – cuestionó con aire académico. Era preferible partir por el principio de todo.

Ambas mujeres lo miraron con distintas expresiones. Victoria, con desconcierto negó con la cabeza, mientras que Integra asentía con un dejo distraído antes de hablar. – No estoy muy documentada al respecto, pero hasta donde sé, es un santo católico inglés que nació a mediados del 1400…

-Exacto. – afirmó con satisfacción. – La historia señala que murió a manos de Enrique VIII cuando se creo la iglesia anglicana. Nuestros archivos dicen que en fue acusado de herejía, blasfemia, y de practicar hechicería… – arregló sus lentes con cuidado, pensando como continuar. – Escribió un libro que fue confiscado luego de su ejecución. Dentro de sus estudios tenía un amplio conocimiento de civilizaciones muertas, rituales y lenguas extintas, pero lo realmente importante eran algunas predicciones, que son verdaderamente preocupantes…

-¿Por qué preocupante? – repitió intrigada la joven rubia, olvidando el miedo y aprehensión, que le producía Anderson. Este sonrió amablemente, profundamente aliviado de que ya no le miraba como un potencial peligro.

-Por el contenido de esa predicción. – hizo un gesto de incomodidad, ante esto Integra enarcó una ceja con suspicacia, al parecer ya estaban llegando a lo importante. Así que solo guardo silencio, esperando con una creciente ansiedad. – Es bastante extensa, pero en palabras simples, hablaba sobre como la… _"oscuridad se extendería y multiplicaría sobre la tierra, sería traída por criaturas sobrenaturales, demonios oscuros y sanguinarios, dirigidos por un poder superior arrasarían con furia a las naciones, infectando como una marea de muerte y destrucción cada rincón de la tierra… solo el cuervo iría contra ellos, solo el que vaga entre los vivos siendo un muerto, vencería la cárcel de su propia naturaleza, dándole la victoria a la luz y ganándose definitivamente su redención"_... – un silencio algo incomodó se instaló en la sala, antes de agregar. – Eso en términos resumidos es lo central de esos archivos.

Serás, frunció el ceño sin dejar la confusión. – ¿Mi amo fue el cuervo? Esa profecía se refería al sacrificio del amo, en la batalla con _Millenium…_

-Sí y no. – se acomodó nuevamente, siendo consciente de la atenta mirada de Integra sobre él. – Es acertada tú conclusión, en cuanto a que tú amo es efectivamente el cuervo, pero está profecía aún no se ha cumplido.

Integra, se enderezó en su lugar. – Estás diciendo que hay algo peor que _Millenium _acechándonos. – señaló secamente.

-Así es. Millenium fue solo la antesala de está pesadilla y… - iba a continuar, con la voz de Integra, lo cortó de improviso.

-Alexander, ¿qué fue exactamente lo que ocurrió en ese rito? ¿Qué pasó con Alucard?... – cuestionó con seriedad, con un ligero tono de urgencia matizado en su voz. Ya estaba un poco harta de la larga explicación que no los llevaba a ningún punto determinante.

El hombre pasó se frotó el cuello con incomodidad. – Fue sellada su naturaleza vampírica. Él estaba predestinado a esto. Al ser el primero fue sellado con él, todas las esencias oscuras, incluida la propia.

-Eso quiere decir que… ¿esa esencia oscura puede volver? – preguntó, inquieta Victoria.

-Así es. Para vencer a este enemigo deberemos romper el sello que establecimos esa primera vez. Ahí serán devueltas las esencias a los vampiros originales que fueron limpiados, retomando su naturaleza primaria.

La muchacha tembló ante las palabras del sacerdote. Volvería a ser un vampiro, tendría que despedirse de su transitoria humanidad para volver a alimentarse de sangre. Quiso llorar. – No puede ser… - murmuró conmocionada.

-Como puede ser Alucard el instrumento vencedor en esta guerra, si él fue destruido en aquella ceremonia… - señaló quedamente, la joven Hellsing.

-No Integra, el no está muerto. Ese rito no lo destruyó, solo selló su esencia vampírica y sus recuerdos. Aún no entiendo el proceso, pero su cuerpo fue regenerado como un humano, y ahora él vive como tal sin tener ningún recuerdo de su verdadera existencia…

-¡Yo lo vi desaparecer, en un juego de luces Anderson! – resopló con impotencia, sin poder creer que él de verdad estaba vivo. ¡Vivo!

-Yo no soy el indicado para responder esas dudas, porque aún yo no lo comprendo. Solo seguí órdenes, me dijeron que hacer, y lo que ocurriría…Aunque para ser honesto jamás pensé que fuera posible que ese truhan fuera a hacerlo de verdad. –se acomodó los lentes nuevamente. – Cuando salimos de la capilla nos separamos, ¿recuerdas? Ustedes fueron a la mansión y yo, me volví al templo, cuando entre me encontré con el cuerpo de Alucard sangrando copiosamente, y asombrosamente, respirando con dificultad... – así comenzó a relatar, sin poder evitar que los recuerdos volvieran a él.

_Se habían alejado del templo solo un par de manzanas, el pequeño grupo avanzaba con lentitud entre los escombros y los cuerpos. Cada uno con una emoción distinta pintada en su semblante._

_Pip llevaba a Victoria aferrada contra él como la muchachita que era, débil y cansada apenas se podía mantener en pie, mientras lloraba de angustia y alegría. Ahora que extrañamente no era un vampiro, se sentía inestable y profundamente herida por todo lo que había pasado. __A la cabeza del grupo Integra caminaba como una autómata, pálida y ojerosa, avanzaba con una resolución insana, mientras luchaba con la angustia que le atenazaba el pecho, solo quería estar sola y gritar con la furia y frustración que la embargaban. Se había ido, ¡maldita sea! Él se había ido para siempre. Walter unos pasos por detrás la observaba con aprehensión, sin saber como interpretar el comportamiento de la mujer, mientras se preguntaba como sería su vida, una vez libre de las cadenas de servidumbre de Hellsing. Porque él era tan esclavo como lo había sido el conde. __Por último, cerrando el grupo, iba Anderson inquieto. Sin dejar de observar con disimulo hacía los lados, esperando la señal para completar la misión encomendada por los distintos. A lo lejos, pudo ver la señal, era el momento de volver._

_Justo en una intersección de las calles se detuvo, y se dirigió al resto de grupo. – Aquí me separo compañeros, vuelvo a la base a ver a mis hombres. – sonrió tristemente, al ver el semblante quebrado de los miembros del grupo. Definitivamente los lazos que unían a esa disfuncional organización eran más profundos y menos oscuros de lo que se podría llegar a creer. – Ha sido un honor haber luchado junto a ustedes._

_Integra, se volvió y asintió quedamente. – También para nosotros… - señaló planamente._

_Hizo una venía de despedida, y dobló en la intersección, mientras el grupo seguía su camino hasta la mansión. _

_Anderson al perderlos de vista, se hecho a correr a todo lo que le daban sus piernas, no entendía completamente el asunto, pero hasta ahora, todo había ocurrido según la información entregada por ellos. Parecía una locura, ese demonio, había sacrificado su inmortalidad para salvarlos a todos, no lo creyó posible cuando le informaron que pasaría._

_Porque había que decirlo era completamente antinatural._

_Ahora, si todo seguía según los planes, encontraría a Alucard en el templo, muy mal herido. Y por el bien de todos debía mantenerlo con vida._

_Dobló en la siguiente intersección, esquivando los trozos de concretos y los cuerpos de algunos soldados. Cuando llegó a la esquina se encontró de frente con su meta. Así que sin más tramite se dirigió al lugar. Las puertas estaban abiertas tal cual las habían dejado antes de salir. Las cruzó, y rápidamente buscó con su vista el cuerpo. No tardó demasiado en dar con él, estaba en el suelo, en el mismo lugar en el que había desaparecido, corrió hasta él y pudo notar que la herida en su pecho sangraba, y la respiración era irregular._

_Estaba vivo. Muy mal herido para ser humano, pero vivo._

_De entre sus ropas buscó un celular, y tecleó un número. – Lo tengo. Está muy malherido, necesito ayuda urgente. – asintió un par de veces con la cabeza, y colgó._

_Se agachó junto a él y de su misma camisa, rasgó tiras gruesas para hacer un torniquete con el cual parar el sangrado. Pudo hacerlo con algo de dificultad, al menos resistiría hasta que la ayuda llegara. Solo habían pasado cinco minutos, cuando un camión militar se detuvo fuera, saliendo de este, algunos soldados y paramédicos, con camillas._

_Anderson se hizo aún lado dando espacio a los especialistas y hombres para hacer su trabajo. Aún sin poder creer lo que pasaba salió del lugar hasta el carro, de la cabina se bajó un hombre con traje militar. Alto, delgado y de porte marcial, saludo militarmente al sacerdote._

_-Octavio. – dijo en forma de saludo._

_-Alexander. – respondió con una sonrisa. – He informado a la central. Haz hecho un buen trabajo._

_-Aún no estoy muy convencido de esto. – agregó con gesto preocupado. – Como saber si realmente estoy ahora en bando correcto._

_Octavio hizo un gesto de comprensión. – Entiendo tus aprehensiones Alexander, créeme que tendrás tus respuestas, porque ellos son el bando adecuado. _

_-Cuando las obtendré… - insistió._

_-Pronto, tú trabajo aún no ha terminado. Ellos han decidido que tú serás el enlace en todo esto. _

_-Pero…- quiso intervenir._

_-Tranquilo ya lo entenderás todo. Ahora, solo vuelve a Iscariote como si nada, ellos no sabrán nada, son potencialmente peligrosos con Maxwell a la cabeza. Lo sabes, ¿no?_

_Asintió con cansancio. – Si, esa hiena. – se frotó el cuello con incomodidad. – ¿Qué pasará con Alucard?_

_-Por el momento será atendido, y le crearemos una coartada. – respondió sin quitar la vista del trabajo de sus hombres. – Nos contactaremos contigo en los próximos días, y te enviaremos a tu nueva misión._

_Por unos instantes quiso replicar, pero después se dio por vencido. Daba igual, al menos estaba seguro que esta pesadilla había terminado. Nadie que hubiese colaborad terminar con la carnicería que Millenium había hecho, podría ser malo, ¿no es cierto? Esperaba no haberse equivocado al colaborar en todo esto._

_Tomó una última mirada del cuerpo de Alucard mientras era transportado en la camilla, y lo subían al camión. De verdad esperaba estar haciendo lo correcto. Por su bien y el de todo la gente involucrada._

Las memorias pasaron por su cabeza mientras explicaba, lo que había ocurrido después de separarse de ellas. La mirada de Integra era de completa incredulidad, mientras que Victoria pestañeaba impactada. Por unos momentos tensos nadie dijo nada, cada cual sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, o eso fue hasta que Integra se levantó de su lugar tiesamente y se dirigió a la ventana, profundamente contrariada. El sacerdote solo la observó inquieto, pero aguardando su próximo paso.

-Es Dimitri Dudnic, ¿cierto? – dijo planamente, mientras la turbulencia de sentimientos se revolvían en su interior. Serás solo levantó la cabeza y dirigió su atención al sacerdote.

Este asintió en aceptación. – Así es. El es Alucard.

A Victoria se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. ¡Sabía que era él! Su maestro estaba vivo. Pero por respeto a Sir Integra solo guardo silencio, esperando su reacción.

-¿Quiénes son ellos? Y, ¿qué es lo que pretenden? – soltó con impotencia.

-Es una orden, una antigua orden fundada en el imperio Romano, aún antes de que sugiera la Iglesia Católica. – contó con lentitud, sintiéndose culpable. – De generación en generación ese grupo se ha encargado de mantener los ataques sobrenaturales a raya. Podríamos decir que son los primeros cazadores.

-No era que el maestro era el primer vampiro, y el es de la edad media. – cuestionó sin comprender, Serás. – ¿Cómo puede haber cazadores de vampiros antes de que existan los vampiros?…

Anderson, asintió con entendimiento. – Es un excelente razonamiento, muchacha…pero - iba a continuar, cuando fue interrumpido por la joven Hellsing.

Integra, con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, como si una idea la hubiese golpeado de pronto, dejándola absolutamente impactada. – Vênâtus_ Lûminis* … - _soltó automáticamente, mientras se acercaba al sofá y se deja caer, absolutamente sobrepasada por la información; sin poder dar crédito a todo lo que había escuchado y a las conclusiones que su mente estaba sacando; y que descabelladamente cada vez tenían más sentido.

El hombre alzó las cejas, realmente sorprendido de la rápida conclusión de la mujer. Era realmente brillante. – Exactamente, son ellos.

-No puedo creerlo, creí que eran una leyenda. – dijo masajeándose las sienes. Y ella que se creía inmune a la sorpresa después de todo sí habían cosas que las podían sacar de su centro de estabilidad. – Mi padre se refería a ellos como simples leyendas, no puedo creer que no me hablara sobre esto.

-Él no estaba informado de su existencia real. – justificó con suavidad. – Integra, ninguno de tus antecesores sabía de la existencia efectiva de ellos. Salvo el primer Hellsing.

Serás sin entender nada, no pudo evitar preguntar. – ¿de qué hablan? ¿Quiénes son ellos? – mirando alternativamente a sus interlocutores.

-Son los primeros cazadores de demonios, los vampiros son solo una rama de criatura oscura. Y esa orden lleva siglos, manteniendo a rayas a las criaturas sobrenaturales, en general. – explicó Anderson.

-Mi antepasado, Abraham Van Hellsing, perteneció a esa orden. – agregó, la rubia, mientras encendía otro cigarrillo. –… De ahí sacó el conocimiento para sellar al conde, y para crear la organización, ¿no fue así Anderson?

-Exactamente, el recibió toda su instrucción en esta orden, y después creo Hellsing. Incluso Iscariote tiene el mismo origen, con ideales de paz y protección para la humanidad, o así lo era hasta antes de que se corrompiera.

-Oh, santo cielo. – murmuró sorprendida, Victoria.

Integra, aún con el ceño fruncido, y con el cigarrillo en los labios dijo. – Ellos están al tanto de nosotras, ¿no es verdad?

Él volvió a asentir. – Así es. De ustedes y del niño.

-Ya se me hacía extraño que no hubieran dado con nosotras, ni la corona, ni Iscariote. – soltó un bufido por lo bajo. – Nos han cubierto las espaldas todos estos años.

-Ustedes son piezas importantes en todo esto. – se enderezó en su lugar. – Es por eso que vengo a solicitar su cooperación. Necesitamos que entren.

-Es una petición considerada, pero absolutamente absurda, después de todo no tenemos otra opción. – contraatacó Integra.

-Debo seguir el protocolo. Siempre tendrás la opción de negarte. – respondió el sacerdote, con comprensión. No se ofendería por la actitud de la mujer, la conocía lo suficiente como para saber que haría cualquier cosa por mantener seguro a los suyos. Y hasta este momento esa seguridad solo podrá lograrse si colabora, no es ninguna tonta para no aprovechar la oportunidad.

-El maestro, cuando será informado de todo…esto.

-Pronto. Ya las fichas del otro bando se están moviendo. Es cosa de tiempo para que empiecen los ataques, y para ese entonces, necesitamos a Alucard aquí.

El sonido del teléfono distrajo la atención de los presentes, haciendo dar un respingo a Victoria. La mayor de las Sommer, se levantó con algo de rudeza de su lugar y contestó la llamada. – Diga…sí… - giró el rostro hacía la pared, consultando el reloj. El tiempo había volado, ya era las seis menos cuarto. –…si…no te preocupes, iremos por él… muchas gracias por cuidarlo…sí. Así es…Hasta luego. Adiós. – con cuidado, dejó el auricular del aparato.

-¿Ocurrió algo, Integra?

-Nada de que preocuparse, ¿podrías ir por Lionel?

-Claro, vuelvo en seguida. – se levantó del sillón. – Con su permiso padre. – dijo antes de salir del salón. Tomar su chamarra, y salió por la puerta.

Un silencio se instaló en el lugar, Integra con la urgente necesidad de estar unos momentos a solas, dijo. – ¿Desearías un poco de té?

-Sí, gracias. – respondió entendiendo la posición de la mujer. Era demasiada información por hoy. – Estaría muy agradecido.

-Bien, iré a prepararlo. Si me dispensas unos momentos…

-No te preocupes. Yo esperare aquí. – ella solo asintió y entró a la cocina. Cuando no estaba a la vista Anderson se dejó caer contra el respaldo agotado, pero notoriamente aliviado. Las cosas no habían ido tan mal, después de todo. No tuvo que escapar por la ventana o esquivar un disparó, así que se podría decir que había sido una misión más que exitosa. Ahora solo le quedaba tratar con Dimitri Dudnic, pero teniendo a Integra de su lado, calmar la furia del conde no sería tan difícil una vez que este despertara.

Y con el espíritu más aliviado, pudo relajarse por unos momentos en el silencio de la sala de las "Sommers". Al menos por ahora. Ya se preocuparía de lo demás en su momento.

* * *

_Bien gente, aqui les dejó lasegunda parte. Espero haber disipado alginas de sus dudas, en el siguiente chap tengo pensado preparar alguan otra interaccion entre Integra y Dimitri, aunque aún no decido si se le revelara la verdad en el que viene o en el capitulo subsiguiente._

_Muchos saludos a todas y todos los lectores/as nos leemos pronto._

* * *

**_Brisa Black._**


	10. Luna Roja

_Aquí me tienen con una nueva actualización, como siempre bastante alejada de la anterior, pero créanme que me ha costado mucho decidirme como plantear este capitulo que como se darán cuenta es decisivo. Quiero solo avisarle, que explicare algunos aspectos de este capitulo al final._

* * *

Capitulo 9

* * *

"Luna Roja"

* * *

Se removió incomodo sobre la cama, Y apretó los ojos mientras una gota de sudor recorría su cien. Su mente estaba sumergida en un sueño inconexo llena de imágenes dantescas que aún al más valiente harían temblar de pánico y asco.

No se veía así mismo en el sueño. Estaba ocupando un espacio de espectador a través de los ojos de otra persona, compartiendo una mente con el cuerpo anfitrión; viendo y sintiendo lo mismo, y a su vez conservando su propio pensamiento. Extrañamente tenía el conocimiento de que estaba soñando, pero no podía despertar haciéndolo todo más inquietante e insano, irritándolo en sobremanera. Odiaba sentirse atrapado en sus pesadillas.

Enfocó su visión en el cuadro ante él, y al igual que sus otros sueños el caos reinaba. Era una ciudad en llamas. Todo estaba ardiendo, y el sonido de disparos y detonaciones hacían eco por todos lados. No se sentía como un sueño, aunque su parte menos racional le decía que esto lo había vivido.

Observó todo con una mezcla de repulsión y familiaridad.

Se veía escalofriantemente real, podía percibir el calor del ambiente. Y el olor a sangre, pólvora y sudor. Se vio a si mismo manchado de sangre, sus manos estaban cubiertas de ella. De la nada apareció una criatura deforme, encorvada y con unos grandes colmillos.

-Esbirro patético. – se escuchó decir con desprecio. – Criatura blasfema, te daré el regalo de la muerte.

Lo siguiente que alcanzó a ver fue como lo despedazaba, la sangre lo empapó aún más, mientras que una extraña euforia lo envolvía desde el interior, era la adrenalina y el éxtasis fluyendo como ondas expansivas oscuras, por su mente haciéndole sonreír ampliamente.

Se escuchó reír, como un ronroneo oscuro. Pudo sentir la vehemencia y el regocijo por la muerte, mientras que su otra parte, se sentía repugnado. Nuevamente miró sus manos con asco, y se percató que usaba guantes, sentía la tela mojada con el liquido carmín, era consiente de su consistencia entre sus dedos.

A lo lejos escucho una voz femenina gritando instrucciones. Algo se le hizo familiar en eso, y pudo darse cuenta que su anfitrión se regodeó escuchándola, y pudo sentir que la cordura aplacaba la ansiedad y la indómita locura del hombre, domando al monstruo. Porque para Dimitri, ese ser con el que compartía sueños era eso, un jodido monstruo.

Mientras se acercaba con calma pudo divisar a lo lejos una mujer dándole la espalda y hablando, y por más que se esforzara al despertar, no era capaz de recordar como sonaba esa voz. La había escuchado muchas veces entre sus sueños, pero nunca había visto su rostro. Alta, espigada y elegante era algunas de los calificativos con que la describiría. Podía ver su larga cabellera rubia caer pos su espalda, resaltando con fuerza sobre el traje verde, de corte claramente masculino.

No terminaba de comprender porque la mujer de sueños, hablando en términos literales vestía de hombre. Escuchó como gritaba un poco más a un par de hombres y a un anciano, vestido de negro, que parecía ser un mayordomo.

Se cruzó de brazos, y se sintió sonreír como un depredador territorial. No sabía como, pero el monstruo la veía como suya, la sentía debajo de la piel, era de él. Y a su vez, ella lo dominaba, lo aplacaba sosteniendo un extraño poder sobre él. Algo similar a una cadena de hierro que lo retenía, con la que luchaba y contra la cual se rendía. Su mente no podía dar una explicación a lo que ellos mantenían, porque no era del todo lógica. Pero se sentía natural.

-Mi amo. – se vio hacer una ligera venía, con irreverente diversión. – Todo ha sido cumplido conforme a sus órdenes.

Pudo captar claramente como ella se cuadró aún más sin mirarlo. Se sintió fascinado por la fuerza que proyectaba esa silueta, sin ver su rostro, podía saber claramente que ella sonreía, sin miedo. – Haz cumplido tú misión, sirviente. – dijo, con un tono lánguido y desinteresado.

La indiferencia de su tono, lo hizo sonreír aún más ampliamente. Caminó con firmeza hacía ella, y con cuidado tomó su brazo. Dimitri sintió la adrenalina, y una extraña emoción le recorrió las venas. ¡Al fin la vería! Y no pudo más esperar expectante. Esa mujer sin rostro, tendría uno. Porque al fin se enteraría que no era proyecto de su mente.

-Amo, la escoltó. – escuchó hablar a la criatura que lo contenía.

Pudo ver ligeramente su perfil perfecto, y algo que parecían gafas, pero antes de que volteara completamente, sintió un frío tirón en el hombro que le hizo despertar bruscamente, y jadeante, manteniendo una opresión fría en el pecho. Quiso levantarse de la cama, pero un súbito dolor de cabeza se lo impidió. De pronto un ligero dolor de cabeza lo hizo apretar los labios, como un reflejo llevó su mano hasta su frente buscando disipar de alguna manera el malestar.

Gruñó con molestia, y se levantó del sillón en el que se había quedado dormido y se dirigió directamente al bar, tomó una botella de vodka y la abrió con brusquedad. Necesitaba urgentemente un trago, le urgía deshacerse de esa sensación de temblor, y de esa presión misteriosa que ahora se había extendido hacía su cabeza. Dio un largo sorbo directo de la botella, para luego soltar el aire lentamente.

Cansado dejó la botella sobre la mesa y afirmó las palmas de las manos en el mueble encorvándose un poco, mientras cerraba los ojos. El dolor de cabeza había menguado levemente, pero persistía esa sensación de resquebrajamiento. Era como si su mente estuviera a punto de romperse.

Apretó los parpados, buscando serenarse, y disipar todas las molestias que lo perturbaban para poder pensar con claridad. Y la voz de la misteriosa mujer de sus sueños, volvió a él, haciéndole abrir los ojos con sorpresa. No podía estar equivocado, sus instintos nunca le fallaban. Era la voz de esa mujer.

Rápido tomó su gabardina negra y cogió las llaves que e estaban sobre la mesa, para luego de un tirón brusco abrir la puerta, y salir del lugar como un torbellino. En la escalera se cruzó con Lana que venía subiendo con Mike, paso por en medio de ellos sin mirarlos. Este sorprendido, preguntó. – Dimitri, dónde…vas. – No alcanzó a terminar la pregunta cuando la puerta de entrada ya estaba siendo cerrada con violencia. – Que bicho le habrá picado esta vez. – comentó en voz alta, sin dejar de mirar el espacio por el que salió su superior.

A su lado, la mujer, se mordió los labios con una mueca indeterminada entre compungida, y molesta. – Alguno bicho con falda, y tacones. – escupió secamente. – Muévete Mike, tenemos trabajo que hacer. Que el todopoderoso Dimitri se las arregle como mejor pueda. – terminó comenzando a andar hacia el salón habilitado para que inteligencia operara.

El hombre enarcó una ceja incrédulo. Era su idea o su jefa estaba evidentemente celosa, frunció el ceño, algo se estaba cociendo hacía aquí, y por lo que acaba de ver era algo grande. Ese Dimitri seguro se había metido en problemas otra vez, y ni hablar del lío que armaría Lana una vez se calmaran las cosas.

Iba por sobre el limite de velocidad, pero su buena estrella le acompañaba, a esas horas ningún policía aparecería para importunarle. Llevaba los ojos fijos en la carretera, concentrado en el camino, no por precaución sino más bien buscando distraer su mente del dolor de cabeza que nuevamente lo atacaba con saña.

Apretó los dientes frustrado, por algún momento sopesó la posibilidad de detener el carro junto al camino y tomar un respiro. Pero su instinto le decía que debía llegar lo más pronto a su destino, que solo cuando estuviera en la puerta de esa casa las respuestas llegarían a él.

Así que sin meditarlo demasiado apretó el acelerador a fondo haciendo chirriar las ruedas contra el pavimento.

* * *

En la casa de las Sommers las cosas no estaban más tranquilas. Luego de que Victoria volviera con Lionel, cenaron silenciosamente en un ambiente reflexivo solo interrumpido por la charla animada entre el sacerdote y el más joven de la familia.

-Así que usted tío sacerdote, ¿vive en Italia? – cuestionó interesado.

Anderson río bonachonamente divertido con las preguntas. Era un diablillo encantador, tenía a quien salir. – Así es. Es un lugar precioso, especialmente la mia toscana.

-Oh, me gustan mucho los espaguetis La Toscana, madre los prepara con laurel y salsa de tomate.

El sacerdote sonrió entretenido, mientras asentía. – ¿Así, que eres un aficionado a la comida italiana?

Asintió con fuerza, para luego comentar en voz baja. – Pero madre prefiere preparar brócoli y pescado. – hizo una mueca. – Odio el brócoli y el pescado.

Alexander iba a responder a eso, cuando sintió una extraña presencia acercándose. Disimulado, buscó la mirada de Integra, la cual al sentirse observaba dejó de juguetear con tenedor y devolvió la mirada al hombre. – Se acerca… - dijo escuetamente, llamando la atención de ambas mujeres.

Integra abrió los ojos comprendiendo, y se dirigió a Victoria. – Sube al ático, quédate con Lionel ahí. No bajen hasta que yo suba por ustedes.

El niño frunció el ceño. – ¿Quien viene madre? No quiero subir al ático, quiero quedarme aquí. Contigo.

Integra se mordió los labios inquieta, pero no dijo nada, solo se agachó y besó la frente del niño. – Obedece a tú tía, hijo. Te quiero. – y sin más se dirigió a su pequeño estudio con Anderson pisándole los talones, necesitaría por precaución mantener un arma con ella.

Negó con la cabeza fastidiada, mientras los adultos se levantaban de la mesa. Jamás preguntaban lo que él quería hacer. Serás sonriendo nerviosamente se acercó al chico, y se arrodillo delante de él. – Te prometo, que después haremos algo que tú quieras, cariño. – le acarició la mejilla.

-¿Lo que yo quiera? – dijo con la voz esperanzada, olvidando su enojo.

-Así es pequeño malilla. – le tomó de la mano. – Subamos, ahora. – El chico asintió, mientras parloteaba las posibilidades.

En el estudio Integra cargaba su arma con destreza. – Estás seguro, que viene para acá.

Anderson afirmada en el marco de la puerta, se mantenía serio buscando la dirección de la presencia. – Sí. Pronto estará aquí.

-Demonios, no creía que sería tan rápido. – bufó, mientras guardaba el arma en su bolsillo. – ¡Solo han pasado seis horas!

-El sello debe estar resquebrajándose. – dijo con semblante adusto.

-Ellos te dieron alguna instrucción sobre lo que deberíamos hacer ahora. – preguntó con sequedad, pero con la preocupación bailando en sus ojos.

-Nada útil en realidad. – suspiró, encorvándose unos centímetros. – Supongo que la reacción de Alucard será impredecible.

Integra se afirmó contra la ventana mirando hacía el sacerdote con expresión concentrada. – Los sellos que mi familia puso sobre Alucard, ¿se mantendrán?

El sacerdote asintió lentamente, con un dejo pensativo. – En teoría debería ser así. Pero no es algo que pueda asegurar, puede que están los sellos, pero el estado en que se encuentren, es algo que ignoró.

-Demonios, esto es demasiado arriesgado. – señaló frustrada. – Anderson, si los sellos no están funcionando, o no se restauran no tendré ningún control sobre él. – todo lo dijo con tranquilidad, calculando sus posibilidades.

-En el peor de los casos yo podría darles tiempo para huir. – señaló asertivamente. – Puedo contenerlo lo suficiente para eso.

-Esperemos no tener que llegar a tomar esa opción. – terminó sombríamente. – Hay otra cosa que me inquieta de todo esto. No quise preguntarlo antes, para no alertar a Victoria – empezó con desazón, situación que no pasó desapercibida para el hombre, que no pudo dejar de sorprenderse ligero cambio de actitud.

-¿De que se trata?

-Es sobre mi hijo. – apretó los puños más preocupada de lo que ella misma aceptaría. – Cuando la esencia oscura vuelva a cada vampiro retomando su naturaleza, ¿qué pasara con mi hijo? – terminó con la voz levemente quebrada.

-Él también retornara a su esencia original. – terminó apenado, por darle una noticia que sabía no era alentadora. – Él es un damphir, esa es parte de su herencia.

Integra sonrió sin felicidad. – Esto era algo que temía que me confirmarás.

Anderson iba a decir algo más cuando escucharon que llamaban a la puerta con bastante violencia. Ambos se miraron y asintieron con cautela. Ya era hora.

Afuera, Dimitri, había mandando al demonio toda la propiedad mientras golpeaba la puerta con rudeza. El maldito dolor de cabeza no lo ayudaba en nada a bajar las revoluciones. La cabeza se le partía.

-Abre la puerta de una condenada vez. – dijo entre dientes, con el dolor lacerándoles las sienes. No supo como paso, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que hizo, lo único que entendió en ese minuto era que la puerta se había abierto al parecer sola. Pero no reparando conscientemente en eso, solo entró al lugar, cada vez más mareado y desenfocado.

Cuando Integra y Anderson llegaron al pasillo, se encontraron a Dimitri afirmado en la puerta de entrada con muy mal aspecto, respiraba ruidosamente, y temblaba, mientras sostenía su cabeza con las manos como si el dolor que sentía era insoportable.

Aferró el arma entre sus manos y apuntando hacía él, cuestionó sobresaltada. – ¿Que le está pasando?

Sujetando una de sus bayonetas, Anderson respondió. – El selló se está resquebrajando, en cualquier momento él volverá. – guardó silencio un momento antes de decir. – Integra, necesito que te acerques a él.

-¿Qué? Para que quieres que me acerque.

-Es una corazonada. – agregó, sin dejar de mirar a Dimitri por si tenía que actuar.

-Necesitaras más que eso, para convencerme de meterme a la boca del lobo. No dejare huérfano a mi hijo por una corazonada tuya, Anderson. – le soltó con fastidio.

-Tú eres el cable de humanidad de Alucard. Sino, no puedes controlarlo tú, nadie podrá.

- Esto es verdaderamente genial. – fue todo lo que bufó, mientras caminaba hasta donde estaba el atormentado Dimitri.

Este por su parte a lo lejos podía captar algunas voces, pero no era capaz de procesar su identidad, cada vez su mente daba más y más vueltas, sentía que se partiría en dos. Sintió sus músculos tiritar con ligeros espasmos eléctricos, mientras su sangre se espesaba haciendo que sus venas dolieran.

Sin soltar su cabeza, se curvó en su postura. – ¡Que se detenga, este dolor! – rugió con fuerza. De pronto los cuadros comenzaron a temblar mientras las lámparas y las paredes crujieron con fuerza, algunos pequeños adornos de cristal y loza estallaron a su alrededor.

En su lugar el sacerdote solo aguardaba atento a su objetivo, debía evitar bajo cualquier concepto que algo le ocurriera a Integra, era la carta ganadora para arreglar este entuerto.

Integra que iba en la mitad del pasillo, corrió hasta él echando a volar sus aprehensiones de un inicio. A medio afirmar contra la puerta seguía luchando con un dolor que estaba fuera del entendimiento de los espectadores. Rápidamente se paro frente a él y apartó las manos con las que el hombre sujetaba su cabeza.

-Me escuchas Dimitri, necesito que resistas. Todo esto va a pasar. – dijo con algo de desesperación no teniendo una idea clara de cómo terminarlo, ya que todo seguía temblando a su alrededor incluido él, pero recordó lo que le había dicho Anderson _"Tú eres el cable de humanidad de Alucard. Sino, no puedes controlarlo tú, nadie podrá."_Así que se acercó aún más quedando afirmada contra él, para hablarle despacio y solo él escuchara. – Yo se que estás ahí. Que estás despertando y que no entiendes que pasa. Que te sientes débil y fuerte a la vez, y que sientes que tú cuerpo no lo resiste. _– _En esa posición podía escucha claramente el palpitar de su corazón, y sentir el calor de su cuerpo, era Alucard, es toda la plenitud de humanidad. – Escucha mi voz Alucard, vuelve a mí.

Poco a poco el dolor remitió, Integra pudo sentir claramente como el compas del corazón fue serenándose, y sus músculos fueron aflojándose, las cosas dejaron de temblar, dejando todo el lugar silencio.

-Alexander, necesito que me ayudes. – llamó la mujer, intentando afirmar el peso del Dimitri, cosa que era bastante difícil por su complexión alta y fuerte. Solo unos segundos más el sacerdote pasó unos de los brazos del agente por sus hombros, mientras con su otra mano lo tomaba por el tórax afirmándolo contra él y sirviéndole de soporte.

-Esto no ha terminado. Debemos recostarlo en algún lado antes que comience de nuevo. – dijo con premura.

Eficientemente Integra despejo el salón, sacando la mesa de centro hacía un lado y estirando una manta sobre la esponjosa alfombra, confeccionando un improvisado lecho para acomodar a Dimitri. – Hay que recostarlo aquí. – señaló mientras ayudaba a situarlo.

Una vez colocado, el regenerador se levantó y se ubicó a unos metros de distancia alerta. Por su parte Integra se ubicó de rodillas a un lado, y se aseguró de revisar su pulso. – Su pulsó está muy lento.

-Entonces queda poco. Cuando su corazón deje de latir, terminara su humanidad y volverá a su naturaleza original.

Sin quitar su mirada del cuerpo tendido, dijo. – Podrías ir a ver como están Victoria y mi hijo. Ella también cambiara, y Lionel estará muy nervioso.

-No te preocupes yo me encargo. – entendiendo que ese era un momento intimo, y lo mejor sería que Alucard no lo viera, sería como mostrar un paño rojo a un toro. – Llámame si paso algo.

Sintió quedamente. Ella, se inclinó sobre él y susurró. – Queda muy poco, solo tienes que resistir. – llevó una de sus manos al rostro de Dimitri, y acomodó sus cabellos. – Te estoy esperando.

Anderson subió velozmente las escaleras saltando de dos o tres peldaños. No se escuchaba ningún sonido luego de que dejó de temblar, todo estaba demasiado en calma. Se preguntó si se habría escuchado o sentido en el ático lo que ocurrió en el salón. Cuando se encontró ante la puerta, comenzó a inquietarse con lo que se podría encontrar, así que no perdió más tiempo y tocó mientras decía. – Señorita Victoria soy yo.

No recibió ninguna respuesta del interior, solo su agudo oído captó un ligero quejido y un sollozó. Abrió los ojos asustado, y ya sin pizca de delicadeza forzó la puerta con su hombro rompiendo en el intertanto la cerradura encontrándose con una imagen nada alentadora, extendido sobre una alfombra estaba el pequeño Lionel aparentemente inconsciente, pálido y con la frente perlada en sudor, a un metro de distancia con expresión histérica Victoria intentaba acercarse pero no era capaz de moverse de su posición en el suelo a punto de caer en la inconsciencia también. Anderson corrió hacía a ella. – ¿Qué ha pasado? – la levantó con cuidado y la afirmó contra un sillón acomodándola lo mejor que pudo. Puso una mano en su frente, y pudo comprobar que ardía en fiebre.

Ella se sentía absolutamente mareada, todo le daba vueltas, pero lo peor era la preocupación de ver a Lionel sin moverse, pálido como un muerto. – Antes de que comenzara a temblar, se desplomó en…en la a-alfombra… - dos lágrimas rebeldes descendieron por sus mejillas. – Y no reacciona, y me siento tan mal que no soy capaz de ayudarlo, ni… ni siquiera…se si tiene fiebre o… - sollozó desesperada. – pulso… ¿que tiene? ¿Por qué está inconsciente?

-Tranquilízate Victoria… - dijo Alexander, mientras comprobaba el pulso del niño y tomaba su temperatura. También respiro tranquilo, cuando logro cerciorarse de que solo estaba desmayado. – Está bien. Solo está inconsciente.

-¿Q-qué? No. No es nor-normal que esté desmayado. – se quejó entre lágrimas queriendo tocarlo. – Es solo un bebé…

Cuidadoso lo tomó entre sus brazos y lo levantó, buscó con la vista algún lugar donde recostarlo, rápidamente dio con un sofá-cama lo llevó hasta allá y lo acomodó con cuidado. Nuevamente revisó sus latidos, era algo lentos, pero dentro de lo común, solo quedaba esperar, hasta que se completara su transformación.

Luego de asegurarse que estaba bien, fue nuevamente con Victoria, que seguía llorando. No pudo evitar conmoverse verla tan compungida, y se preguntó si realmente esa naturaleza compasiva y dulce variaría una vez que retornara su esencia oscura, y llegó a la simple y certera conclusión de que no pasaría. Nuevamente lo aguijoneó la culpa de sus encuentros anteriores, había sido un completo animal con ella. Así que con una renovada simpatía hacía la chica intentó calmarla. – Victoria necesito que me escuches. – le tomó ligeramente el rostro para que centrara su atención en él. Ella le miró sin dejar de llorar, y con la vista algo descentrada, pero prestándole toda la atención que el miedo y el malestar le permitían. – Lionel está bien. Solo es el efecto del quiebre del sello, que te afecta a ti, a Dimitri y todos los vampiros que retomaran su naturaleza. – gimoteó más fuerte al escuchar de la transformación de pequeño, pudo distinguir un _"no, él no"_. – No hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto, es su herencia. Como tampoco se puede modificar tú naturaleza.

Asintió lentamente, pero sin perder su expresión. – Al menos no le duele. – dijo bajito. – Cuando….cuando se completara… - hizo una mueca de dolor. – esto.

-No estoy muy seguro. – acaricio paternamente su cabeza. – Todo dependerá de Dimitri. Pero creo que no tomara demasiado tiempo, su sello esta por romperse.

Asintió nuevamente, ahora más lento. – Solo quiero dormir.

-Duerme entonces. Yo me ocupare que no pase nada. – la miró mientras la joven terminaba de dormirse. – Estarán bien. Hare lo que sea para lograrlo.

Nuevamente se levantó y fue hasta la puerta necesitaba ver como iba todo con Integra.

* * *

Hacía frió. Aunque no era nada extraño cuando estaban a mitad del invierno en la ciudad más lluviosa de Inglaterra, el antiguo y venerable Londres. Ya pasaba la media noche y la temperatura bajaba junto con el acercar del alba. Las calles del centro aún pese al frío la gente seguía pululando en los pubs y clubes nocturnos, la vida nocturna no se detenía solo por un par de grados bajo cero. Pero una historia distinta se contaba en esa parte de la metrópolis, específicamente un sector cercano a los centros públicos, todo estaba en calma rota simplemente por el transitar aleatorio de algún auto.

En un enorme edificio, bastante antiguo y con aspecto de imponente, a esas horas se podía ver una sola luz encendida en el tercer piso en una de las últimas ventanas. Esa ventana correspondía a la de un destacado académico, Robert Olson, y ese edificio era el Museo Británico, y él como curador tenía un estudio en ese lugar para realizar libremente sus investigaciones utilizando los archivos de la logia.

El profesor Olson era un hombre de edad madura, su cabello castaño comenzaba a vetearse de blanco, al igual que su cuidado bigote. Las arrugas alrededor de los ojos eran bastante notorias por su viejo hábito de entrecerrar los ojos al leer, pese a los lentes. Su traje de un color gris impoluto, acentuaba ese aire intelectual, todo el conjunto se completaba con unos lentes de montura oscura y pequeña. De personalidad algo retraída, pero con el don de la palabra, era una eminencia dentro de su área, específicamente su conocimiento en religiones y lenguas muertas.

En esos momentos estaba sentado nerviosamente en su sillón, y no dejaba de observar la hora de tanto en tanto, aún faltaban cinco minutos para que apareciera, debía estar tranquilo llegaría justo; conocía de muy cerca esa marcial puntualidad. Con varios antiguos pergaminos extendidos sobre su mena, y un cuaderno en la otra mano reviso algunas notas con impaciencia.

Justo a la hora programada, se abrió la puerta de su oficina, y dio lugar a la figura alta de un hombre de apariencia más bien juvenil, pero al observarlo con cuidado se notaba la experiencia en su mirada. Hizo un ligero gesto con la cabeza, antes de saludar. – Que tal Olson. – fue la seca, pero no menos que indiferente respuesta.

-Que gusto verlo señor Walter. – dijo lentamente ya con el control de su cuerpo recuperado. – ¿trajo lo que le encargue?

De su largo abrigo, de un bolsillo anterior extrajo un contenedor de pergaminos pequeño, y una daga de oro. Se acercó con trancos largos hasta la mesa y se los entregó al académico. – Aquí tiene. – fue la seca respuesta.

-Oh. – dijo ahogadamente. – Increíble. – alabó emocionado. – No creí que lograría obtenerlo en tan poco tiempo… - terminó ensimismado.

-Soy un profesional. – dijo brusco. – El ritual hay que realizarlo dentro de tres días, como podrá observar en los pergaminos. – señaló sin dejar de su expresión seria. – Hemos conseguido los elementos que nos faltaban para completar el rito.

-Lo sé. – aseveró tomándose la barbilla pensativo. – El vigilante primero me lo comunico hace unas horas, que el venerable maestro dispuso que la _reunión_ será dentro de dos días.

-Entonces no hay nada más que agregar. – le cortó sin interés. Se volvió hacía la puerta. – Nos veremos en dos días.

Y sin más se dirigió hasta la puerta y salió de la habitación sin volver la vista o detenerse en ningún momento. Por otro lado Olson quedó con la vista puesta por donde ese muchachito tan extraño salía, había algo en él que lo intrigaba. Aunque no lograba determinar que era.

Solo fueron unos segundos que tardo en reaccionar y volver su atención a los pergaminos tenía menos de cuarenta y ocho horas para descifrarlo. Era trascendental para su ritual el contenidos de esos pergaminos, que hasta donde sabía pertenecían a un coleccionista árabe, que como varias veces antes había señalado que no los vendería, ahora extrañamente los había facilitados. Prefirió no pensar como lo hizo ese muchachito para obtenerlos, solo pensar en las posibilidades le erizaban los cabellos.

Y ya era bastante escalofriante de por si.

* * *

Integra con un pañuelo blanco que llevaba en su pantalón limpió con cuidado el sudor de la frente de Dimitri. Habían pasado solo dos horas desde que había empezado todo ese proceso, por llamarlo de algún modo. A esas alturas ella se había quitado el saco negro y arremangado su camisa rosa hasta los codos, con los primeros botones desabrochados. El cabello se lo había tomado en una desordenada coleta.

Junto a ella tenía una pequeña fuente con agua fresca, y cada tanto mojaba el pañuelo y se lo acomodaba en la sudorosa frente. Se había movido solo en intervalos cortos, para subir a ver a su pequeño hijo y cuidar su fiebre y la de Victoria, que hasta ese momento no estaba mejor que ninguno. Alexander mantenía un ojo en ellos mientras ella vigilaba a Dimitri. Lo más seguro para todos es que la viera a ella primero que a todos, después de todo Integra era su humanidad viva. Revisó nuevamente la hora, y ya era media noche con el paso de los minutos se sentía más y más inquieta. Solo quería terminar con esta pesadilla.

-Vuelve Alucard, necesito que vuelvas de una vez. – murmuró pasando el trozo de tela cuidadosamente por su rostro. Cuando iba a pasarlo por el cuello del hombre, se sobresaltó al sentir la mano de Dimitri deteniendo su movimiento. Ella se quedó quieta, esperando ver que haría. Por unos momentos todo se mantuvo estático, o eso fue hasta que él la soltara con brusquedad, apretó los ojos y se llevó las manos a la cabeza nuevamente.

-¡No resisto este dolor! – se quejó con voz ronca.

Ella no quiso tocarlo, pero se mantuvo a su lado atenta a cualquier cambio, y nuevamente él empezó a temblar, y a su vez todo a su alrededor. Dimitri apretó la mandíbula manteniendo la tensión en todo el cuerpo, cuando de pronto abrió los ojos. Asustada tomó su pulso y acercó su oído para escuchar su respiración, ambas estaban muy débiles. Centró su mirada en sus ojos abiertos y en las pupilas dilatadas, la tensión crecía y el se contraía aún más, cuando llegó al punto culmine rugió con tal fuerza que creyó que él desgarraría su garganta y pecho, y en ese momento de tensión pudo ver como esos ojos grises se volvían carmín, y como sus dientes apretados se volvían colmillos, tomó nuevamente su muñeca para chequear su pulso y ya su corazón se había detenido. Poco a poco el dejó de convulsionarse y la calma y el silencio volvieron a envolver todo la habitación. Pudo sentir como esa piel se iba enfriando y endureciendo como si se tratara de un diamante, ya no se podía ver el bronceado porque se había vuelto pálido como la luna, no había ninguna imperfección en su piel absolutamente tersa, y esa conocida energía y fuerza volvió a envolverla.

Se preguntó si Victoria o su hijo abrían despertado, pero había sido tan fuerte el tronar de esa habitación que aunque hubiesen gritado no lo habría escuchado. Pero por esta vez tenía que volver su atención en Alucard, lo necesitaba tranquilo y centrado, sino sería un peligro para su hijo. No podía permitir que nada le sucediera a su pequeño.

Solo transcurrieron unos pocos segundos cuando Alucard empezó cerró los ojos enfocando su vista, aún ligeramente desorientado tomó su cabeza mientras siglos de historia encajaban en su mente como si hubiese soltado una represa en un río seco, uniendo toda esa historia con estos cortos años de vida mortal. Se sentía mareado como si pisara algodón. Finalmente abrió los ojos y se sentó flexionando una pierna, mientras masajeaba sus sienes, sin parar de atar cabos.

Integra se había alejado unos metros, y lo miraba con aprehensión atenta a cualquier movimiento brusco. No dijo ni una palabra, y respiraba muy lentamente no quiero llamar prematuramente su atención. Alucard en su lugar y aún sin mirarla, comentó lentamente. – Es realmente hábil a quien se le ocurrió hacer todo esto, - la mujer se tensó, intentando interpretar el ánimo del conde. – y haberte dejado a ti como a la primera persona a quien viera al despertar, es un pasó magistral. – concluyó con un tono alarmantemente tranquilo, ella puso la mano sobre la pistola en su pantalón. – Si hubiera estado cualquier otro que no fueras tú lo habría asesinado sin siquiera pensarlo.

-Es una sorpresa escuchar eso. – respondió queriendo mantener su semblante frió, algo difícil cuando se sentía tan preocupada, y porque no decirlo temerosa. – Pero no puedo decir que no es conveniente.

-Siempre tan locuaz. – se burló ahora estudiándola cuidadosamente con sus profundos ojos borgoñas, de una manera tan detenida que la hizo estremecer de ansiedad. Esto era lo que tanto había anhelado, volver a ver a ese condenado vampiro vivo. Tenerlo enfrente con esa mirada malévola, y expresión ladina. – Esto era algo que no estaba en mis cálculos. No pensé que volvería después del ritual de ese día.

-Yo tampoco creí que te volvería ver… - dijo lentamente pero sin acercarse. No quiso decir vivo porque no era una expresión adecuada, después de todo acababa de volver a morir.

-Lo sé, tú expresión y tú mente es un absoluto caos. – entrecerró los ojos astuto, pero sin dejar esa expresión de arrogante desenfado.

-No intentes entrar a mi mente Alucard. –ladró más por costumbre que por estar verdaderamente molesta. Se sentía cada vez más agotada, y la adrenalina bajaba a niveles alarmantes y no tenía ganas al menos por el momento de seguir su protocolar comportamiento, después de todo ¡Alucard había vuelto, demonios!

Sonrió sagaz. – Ya lo hice. Me disculparía pero bien sabes que sería de colmillos para fuera. – su amplia sonrisa blanca con esos grandes colmillos brillaron en ese rictus loco tan normal en él. – Tengo muchas preguntas, tantas que creo que de inmortal es la primera vez que necesito respuesta. – se levantó sin dificultad, y con una elegancia señorial de la que hacía gala. – También tengo la certeza que las respuestas me podrán furioso y querré las cabezas de quienes nos hicieron esto… – comenzó acercarse hacía la mujer, Integra tuvo que refrenar el primer impulso de echarse hacía atrás, no podía dejar que la intimidara era la primera regla para manejar a este vampiro.

-Probablemente. Y creo no culparte de ello. – respondió con una energía y estoicismo, que disfrazaba la confusión de la que era victima.

-Losé pensamos igual. Solo que tú muy bien trabajada humanidad te detiene. – ya estaba frente a ella solo a unos centímetros mirándose fijamente a los ojos buscando la debilidad en el otro. – Pero yo ya no soy humano, Dimitri Dudnic es solo una gota dentro del océano de mis vivencias. Aunque eso lo dejare para más tarde, ahora solo tengo otra cosa en mente…

Integra lo miró con desconfianza, pero sintiendo el nerviosismo haciendo mella en su usual calma marcial. – ¿Hay sangre o desmembramiento de por medio?

-Puede llegar a ser tan divertido como eso. Especialmente en el fuego de la alcoba… - su expresión se volvió como la de un cazador, y ella conocía también esa expresión. Y pese a todo, no era el momento adecuado para eso.

Frunció el ceño con incredulidad. – Es en todo lo que piensas. – dijo con reprobación, rodando los ojos.

Amplio su sonrisa. – Claro, soy un libertino, no tengo decencia y además… - dejó la frase inconclusa ya sin ganas de dar tanto rodeo, solo quería besarla. Él, y Dimitri, estaban ansiando hacer eso desde que la había visto aún cuando no la recordaba su instinto la llevaba a ella, lo atraía como aún imán. Sin dejar de avanzar la tomó por el brazo atrayéndola hacía él, sin dejar de devorarla con los ojos antes de finalmente besarla con ardor, con una necesidad que traspasaba los limites del conocimientos. Pasó una de sus manos por su nuca profundizando el beso, mientras que con su otro brazo lo pasaba por su cintura, quería consumirla, y el entusiasmo con que respondía su amo solo terminaba de alentarlo, a no querer separarse de ella.

Integra con dificultad pudo apartarse solo un poco con la respiración entrecortada. – Tenemos que ir a verlos. – dijo abrazándolo, solo en ese instante se dejaría ser débil frente a él. – Hay cosas que solucionar antes. – concluyó, pero sin separarse de él. Su boca decía una cosa pero su cuerpo se aferraba.

-Algo más importante que el reencuentro de un par de amantes alejados por tantos años… - dijo retóricamente con voz profunda. – Ya sé que esta historia va estar aderezado con mi furia contra quien nos haya metido en todo esto. Solo quiero aplazarlo y no asesinar de inmediato. – terminó de una forma que a él mismo le causó una inquietud extraña, había un extraña sensación que aún le molestaba aunque no sabía de que se trataba, pero decidió ignorarla por ese momento.

- Hay que ver como están Victoria y… - buscó su mirada borgoña, sin temor. Porque ella no le temía, y aún se enfrentaría a él por su hijo. – Y Lionel. Necesito saber como resulto la transformación en ellos.

-¿Lionel? – cuestionó con una mirada que no fue capaz de descifrar.

Ella sonrió levemente. No sabía si era la forma correcta de decírselo, pero debía hacerlo ahora. Y dependiendo de lo que hiciera daría el siguiente paso. – Mi hijo… - agregó ella sin despegar sus ojos azules de los de él.

Alucard alzó las cejas con humor, y torció una sonrisa afectada. – ¿Tu hijo?... – cuestionó con un ligero toque de burla. – No querida. – ella le miró por un instante alarmada. – Nuestro hijo, mi vástago. Tú heredero. Mi sangre, y tú sangre, que ya es una. Un Hellsing y un Laus Dracul en un solo niño. – terminó en susurró solo para que ella oyera. La beso profundamente pero solo unos segundos.

Nuevamente frunció el ceño, taladrándolo con sus ojos azules. – Tú lo sabías no es así.

Enarcó una ceja sin perder su retorcido sentido de la diversión. – Por supuesto que sí. Lo supe a los poco días, tengo sentidos muy finos con los que pude percatarme rápidamente.

Integra bufó enojada. – Y porque demonios no me lo dijiste. – reclamó, apuñándolo con la mirada. – Pude haber echo una tontería y…

El agudizó la mirada, pero su expresión fue caustica. – ¿Acaso piensas que yo iba a permitirlo? ¿Crees por un segundo, que alguno hubiese tenido el poder para tocarlos mientras yo estuviera cerca? – ahora su expresión era de arrogancia pura. – Para eso querida mía, tendrían que haberme destruido, y como sabes ni yo sé como hacerlo.

Definitivamente no se esperaba esto, aunque escuchándolo hablar y utilizando la fría lógica era evidente que Alucard hablaba en serio, después de todo durante ese tiempo él estaba siempre a su lado, jamás la dejaba. Ahora entendía él porque, que visto desde este perspectiva tenía mucho sentido. Odiaba ceder a su ira tan rápido, era como dejarse ganar. – Supongo que con esto me has ahorrado muchos problemas. – dijo secamente, con algo de resentimiento. – Él no sabe nada, ni siquiera sé como explicarle, que su padre está vivo, y que es un dhampir.

-Entenderá. – dijo con una calma que irritaba a Integra. – Es un niño inteligente. – hizo una pausa y agregó. – Siento su energía tan familiar y a la vez distinta por ser otro ser, cuando lo vea, mis ojos terminarán de comprobar lo que mi instinto me grita.

-Entonces vamos. No alarguemos más esto.

Reticente la soltó, pero no permitió que se alejara del todo, pasando su brazo por el de él, Integra lo dejó demasiado desconfiada para alejarlo, no quería quebrar esa estabilidad que le parecía tan frágil y que a la vez le hacía temblar como a una niña insegura.

Todo empezaba a tejerse desde aquí, y pronto se verían su verdadera envergadura de los que se le venía encima, pero por ahora solo quedaba encajar lo más cercano e importante, que eran sus propias vidas.

* * *

_Bien como les adelantaba al principio ya tenemos de vuelta a nuestro conde favorito. Si sé lo que están pensando, porque demonios está tan tranquilo, no le arrancó la cabeza a nadie no era algo que se viera venir. Pero créanme después de mucho pensarlo, llegué a la conclusión que ante todo Alucard acaba de volver de una serie de vivencias humanas, pese a lo que se crea Dimitri era humano pero seguía siendo él mismo, por lo tanto no puede suprimir esa serie de aprensiones nuevamente reavivadas de esa vida mortal que acaba de abandonar. Es parte sí mismo. Por otra parte me decante por este despertar fluido y sin tanto escándalo, pero no se crean que está será la tónica porque créanme que pronto el Conde se verá realmente cabreado. Así que esa explosión solo será dirigida a quien la merece._

_Ahora también elegí este tipo de línea pensando en ustedes y por algo de ansiedad que yo misma tenía al pensar en que las cosas se complicarán desde ya, me costaría bastante más darle algunos momentos algo más fogosos por decirlo de alguna forma. Ahora les digo desde ya que no prometo ningún lime porque la verdad no me atrevo a escribir en esa área en particular, no confió en hacer algo más artístico que no caiga en la vulgaridad, no puedo abusar de mis escasas capacidades. Pero si puedo decir que intentare aumentar esa tensión (inserte el tipo que ustedes más les encaje xD) entre ese par con algunas insinuaciones._

_En fin por otra parte ante la falta de sorpresa por parte de Alucard ante su vástago, si leen con detención el prólogo este hizo un insinuación hacía ellos, que intente fuera lo más vaga y amplia cuando dice, "se los debía". Ahora con todas esas memorias en su lugar simplemente tiene que atar cabos algo no difícil para él con ese agudo intelecto. Integra intente mostrarla más sentimental, pero buscando evitar la pastelosa cursilería que para que decir no les sienta nada._

_Ahora cualquier duda ya sabe, review hare lo posible para aclararlos._

_Es un gusto estar de vuelta, y espero que podamos leernos más seguidos._

* * *

_Les saluda atte._

* * *

**_Brisa Black_**


End file.
